Runaway love
by Lessa Fightless Dragon
Summary: Que tan difícil puede ser enamorarse de su lado obscuro? Un asesino, un narcotraficante, un fugitivo. Un Hipo diferente al que conocemos. ([Au moderno. Hiccstrid])
1. Chapter 1

Esos ojos verdes tan profundos y peligrosos me flecharon, aunque yo sabía que no me llevaría a nada bueno. Lo intenté, pero no pude dejar de mirarlos.  
Mi nombre es Astrid Hofferson y tengo 15 años, vivo en una pequeña y tranquila ciudad llamada Berk. Mi vida es y siempre había sido tranquila, sencilla y simple, aunque prácticamente no me faltaba nada, tengo amigos, los mejores del mundo; una bonita familia.  
Pero mi 'sencilla' vida de repente dio un giro inesperado, un día bastó para que sucediera.  
Entré como todos los días a mi clase de literatura, con el profesor Gobber. Siempre me he sentado hasta el fondo, a un lado de este chico, llamado Hipo, Hipo Haddok, y ése día no fue la excepción. Nunca había sido cercana a Hipo, para ser sincera nunca le había hablado antes; pero lo conocía desde hace ya mucho tiempo.  
El chico siempre se veía con una mirada triste en sus ojos. Muchos me decían que su vida nunca ha sido muy buena pero, soy una chica con mente abierta, y pienso que la gente no es siempre lo que parecen ser. Ese día, yo trabajaba en una práctica cuando el profesor, el Sr. Gobber disparó la pregunta con lo que todo empezó.  
\- Bien clase, trabajen con su compañero de al lado para comparar sus respuestas.  
Todos se acercaron en pareja, pero yo solo me quedé ahí, insegura. No soy de esas personas que entablan conversación rápidamente, ni tampoco soy muy sociable. Pero está bien, solo es un trabajo en clase. No conocía a este chico y siendo honesta no se veía muy agradable.  
Así que me acerqué a Hipo silenciosamente, así sin hablar. El continuaba escribiendo lo que sea que él estuviera escribiendo, pero de algo estaba segura, no era nada relacionado con la materia.  
\- Uhm, ¿Quieres leerme tu respuesta? - Le dije en un bajo tono de voz, fue la primera vez que me dirigía a él. Hipo se veía tan lindo, lo era y mucho. Siempre lo había dicho. Y, sabía que si me sonreía, me iluminaría el día; el problema se situaba en que, él nunca lo hacía.  
-No. - Apenas y me contestó, fue casi un suave susurro, se escuchó seco y frío.  
-Bueno, entonces ¿quieres que te lea la mía?- insistí  
-No. - Volvió a contestarme de la misma manera, yo solo lo miré con cierta incredulidad. Fue tan indiferente; ni siquiera se molestó en voltearme a ver.  
-Uhm, está bien.- me resigné.  
El profesor tenía ya la costumbre de dejar de llamar a Hipo, ya que él nunca decía nada bueno. En cambio, yo pensaba y estaba casi segura de que él era inteligente, pero no le gustaba gastar su tiempo.  
El timbre sonó y separé mi asiento del de Hipo, y comencé a guardar mis útiles. En ese momento, sentí una mirada; Hipo me estaba mirando. Sentí su mirada como nunca había sentido otra antes. Jamás había mirado hacia mí, nunca. Rápidamente miró hacia lo lejos, se levantó de su asiento y salió rápido hacia la puerta.  
A partir de ese día, la manera en la cual miraba a Hipo Haddok cambió repentinamente. Normalmente no me importa lo que la gente aga, pero esta vez, necesitaba ayudarlo, tenía que ayudarlo. Eso fue lo que estuve pensando todo el día.

* * *

 **...**

 **Canción de inspiración: Runaway love -Justin Bieber**  
 **Dato curioso: el fic fue inspirado y adaptado de una novela de facebook escrito por una Belieber llamada "Rommi" novela ahora abandonada.**

 **Agradecimientos a la escritora de la historia original.**

 **Acepto comentarios ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lo sé, Hipo está muy chiquito para andar traficando bombas, pero bueno, denle una oportunidad al fic.**

 **Hipo tiene 16 aquí, después veremos en la segunda temporada (ya está terminada la novela, esta larguísima, les recuerdo que es una adaptación.)**

 **Gracias a los que dieron favs y follows, no se arrepentirán.**

 **Sé que la amaran tanto como yo la primera vez que la leí.**

 **…**

* * *

El primer día no fue muy bueno, excepto al final, cuando lo sorprendí mirándome. Esa noche tuve el sentimiento de que estaba siendo observada, no pude dormir bien y, a veces, hasta pude pensar que Hipo me estaba viendo por mi ventana, pero cuando iba a ver, no había nada, era solo el árbol de afuera, un gran árbol paulonia que ya me había dado sustos así antes. Después de eso, no dormí nada y seguí pensando en Hipo.

Al siguiente día, me levante muy temprano, más temprano de lo usual. Me vi al espejo, las ojeras que tenía eran tremendas.

-Maldito Hipo- me dije en mi mente, y después reí; era obvio que él no tenía la culpa, bueno, no del todo. Me despedí de mi madre, que preparaba el almuerzo y me fui a la escuela. Ya ahí, de nuevo en la clase de literatura, estaba haciendo un trabajo y de repente voltee a verlo, me estaba mirando de nuevo, estaba casi pasmado, deje de verlo y mire hacia mi cuaderno, sonrojada como tomate; pero él no dejo de mirarme. Me estaba mirando con esos ojos, esos hermosos ojos. Pero volví a la realidad cuando el Sr. Gobber se dirigió hacia mí diciendo: - lea el siguiente párrafo si es tan amable-  
Mire hacia mi libro y busque donde tenía que leer, estábamos leyendo 'Orgullo y prejuicio'. Leí dos párrafos, los cuales no entendí, ya que estuve pensando en mirar hacia Hipo, pero sabía que si miraba hacia a él, comenzaría a tartamudear y perdería la lectura.  
Finalmente termine de leer y agache mi cabeza, puse mi cabello de lado, de la manera que hacia una pequeña cortina entre Hipo y yo. Nada pudo ir peor hasta que el Sr. Gobber dijo:

\- Ahora clase, hablen con sus compañeros de a un lado y comenten sobre el capítulo.

Yo no me moví, ni un milímetro, estaba más que segura que él ni siquiera iba a hacer el intento de hablar conmigo. De repente sentí que algo toco mi escritorio, fue cuando vi a Hipo apoyándose mirando hacia mí. Me acomode en mi asiento y busque el capitulo. Pasaba rápidamente las hojas al mismo tiempo que sentía su mirada.  
-Entonces, ¿crees que el prefacio refleja el final?- de nuevo fui yo quien comenzó a hablar.  
-Eso creo.  
Wow, dijo 'eso creo' puede decir algo que no sea 'no'. Interrumpió mis penosos pensamientos cuando me pregunto:  
\- ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo te conozco? Te me haces familiar.  
\- Bueno, te conocí en el cuarto grado, cuando eras nuevo.- le conteste sinceramente.  
-Oh si, si.  
\- Mhmmmm- no supe que más decirle.

Sentí algo en mi cuello, y me quede pasmada. Voltee hacia Hipo, el estaba tan cerca de mi mirando hacia mi cuello (No es historia de vampiros). No pude apartar mis ojos de él, y el tampoco lo hizo. Veía tantas cosas en sus ojos, eran tan profundos. En ese momento sentí como si estuviera hablando con él aun sin usar nuestras voces.  
-Por favor dígame que piensa 'Señor Haddok'.

Di un pequeño salto en mi asiento de sorpresa al ver al Sr. Gobber enfrente de nosotros. Me sentía tan avergonzada ya que sabía que los compañeros esperaban la escena que Hipo estaba a punto de hacer.  
El lentamente miro hacia arriba y dijo - ¿Por qué? En un tono alto.  
El Sr. Gobber se veía en busca de una respuesta de Hipo, y se quedo ahí esperándola. Hipo se veía tan indiferente.  
-Estoy esperando, Haddok.  
-No debería hacerlo.- contesto con su típico tono frio.  
-Solo dime lo que la señorita Hofferson te dijo.  
-No.  
-Hipo... - El Sr. Gobber se veía tan molesto.  
-Bah, a la m*erda!.- contesto Hipo aun mas furioso.  
La cara del Sr. Gobber se puso rojísima y simplemente dijo:  
-Ve a la oficina del director.

Hipo se veía aburrido y parecía como si no esperara algo mejor, camino hacia la puerta, dejándola azotar fuertemente. El Sr. Gobber nos dijo a la clase que siguiéramos conversando. Después hizo dos llamadas en su celular y no pude evitar sentirme triste. Después de clase pase por la oficina y vi a Hipo siendo llevado por un hombre. El estaba completamente furioso. Hipo bajo las escaleras y miro hacia mí, se quedo mirándome mientras caminaba hacia su auto. Le dije adiós con mi mano. Los vi subir al auto y alejarse. Después me fui a casa. Otra tarde pensando en Hipo, comenzaba a acostumbrarme, y no sabía si eso era bueno.

* * *

 **…**

 **En gringolandia las personas pueden conducir desde los 16 años, así que no se sorprendan.**

 **Sigo esperando comentarios, estaré realmente complacida de leerlos.**

 **Pero en fin, Gracias por leer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aclaraciones: Finjamos que los nombres no son lo que significan.  
Los nombres de las personas estarán en español y los de los dragones en ingles.  
En serio me divertí adaptando este capítulo.**

 **…**

* * *

Nunca les mencioné a mis amigos como me siento acerca de Hipo. A veces pienso que es un caso de ayuda, pero otras veces pienso lo contrario. Al día siguiente, me dirigí con mis amigos durante el almuerzo, caminaba hacia ellos para ir a la cafetería. Mi 'pandilla' de amigos eran tres chicas y cuatro chicos. No éramos muy populares, pero éramos conocidos por la dirección de la escuela por ser los mejores de la clase y estábamos dentro del grupo del gobierno estudiantil. También éramos muy talentosos. Los chicos estaban hablando acerca de una banda de rock que apenas comenzaba y estaba ganando popularidad. Sus nombres eran Toothless, Patán, Patapez y Brutacio. Y mis amigas, sus nombres eran Brutilda, Heather y Stormfly. Las chicas sobre una tarea de ciencia y sobre aquel tonto profesor de matemáticas que no sabía nada sobre 'enseñar'. Caminé hacia Stormfly, que era mi mejor amiga desde el Jardín de niños, llegué hacia ella y me abrazó.  
\- ¿En donde estuviste Astrid? - pregunto Heather.  
\- No me regañes, estaba al otro lado de la escuela. - le dije con un tono de cansancio.  
\- Déjenla, Astrid tiene sus negocios y son 'privados'.- contestó Stormfly pícaramente.  
\- Oh Astrid tienes un chupetón - Dijo Brutilda apuntando hacia mi cuello, burlándose por la escena que estuvo a punto de hacer Hipo en el salón de clases. Al escuchar la palabra 'chupetón' llegaron los chicos.  
\- Oh, Astrid yo no veo nada, ¿quién quiere un chupetón de verdad?- dijo Patán.  
\- ¡Ha! Cállate Patán.- Lo regañó Brutilda.  
\- ¿Qué hay de ti Astrid?- me preguntó Toothless.  
\- Estábamos hablando sobre el compañero de literatura de Astrid. - mencionó Stormfly.  
-Oh espera, ¿están hablando sobre el niño retrasado?- Brutacio lo nombró burlándose.  
\- Mhmmmm si estás hablando de Haddok... - lo interrumpió Heather.  
\- Espera, espera, ¿'compañero'? o es que acaso estaban ligando?- Me preguntó Patapez.  
Oh, era increíble como malinterpretaban las cosas.  
\- Haddok es un bueno para nada.- dijo Toothless algo molesto.  
\- Heey jovencito, no juzgues a alguien que no conoces ok? - Lo regañó Heather.  
\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? El mismo demuestra que es un bueno para nada.- siguió Toothless.  
Yo no pude más.  
-¡Ya basta!..- Dije en un tono de voz bastante alto, casi un grito. Eso los sorprendió. Stormfly solía ser siempre mi salvadora.  
\- Ella tiene razón, dejen a Hipo.- Les dijo Stormfly.  
\- Vamos chicas, no empiecen a echar humo por algo sin importancia.- trató de calmarme Patapez.  
\- Pues entonces cállense.- casi pude expresar mi enojo.  
El timbre sonó y me fui algo molesta hacia la clase. Odiaba como todos parecían estar en contra de Hipo. Apreciaba mucho el apoyo de Stomfly, pero sé que lo hacía porque es mi mejor amiga.  
-Espera ahí Astrid.- Volteé y vi a Toothless caminando hacia mí. Él siempre había sido un amigo fiel desde hace muchos años. Lo conocía desde que teníamos ambos 8 años.  
-¿Qué pasa Tooth?  
-Ehmm, bueno solo quería que supieras que me importas, y no quiero que Haddok te meta en un problema.  
Bah, ¿está bromeando, cierto? Su comentario me confundió.  
\- Puedo cuidarme sola Toothless, aún así, muchas gracias.- le respondí y me di la vuelta. Pero él me tomó del brazo.  
\- Hablo enserio Astrid.  
\- Yo también.- Traté de irme una vez más pero ahora fui yo quien me detuve, me di la vuelta al notar que Toothless en verdad se notaba preocupado.  
\- No entiendes Toothless, Hipo es un buen chico, lo sé.  
Toothless asintió con la cabeza.  
\- Lo siento, me tengo que ir.- se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia las canchas.  
Estaba algo sorprendida de que ÉL fue quien me dijo que estaba preocupado. Bueno, para eso están los amigos, supongo. Caminé hacia mi clase. Entré y me senté en mi banca, sin decir ni siquiera hola a mis amigos ya que aún estaba molesta. ¿Cómo pudieron mis amigos ser tan...? ni siquiera encuentro las palabras. Dejé de hablar conmigo misma y volteé hacia mi izquierda. De nuevo, él estaba ahí, me sorprendió el hecho que no lo hubieran suspendido.

Hipo Haddok estaba sentado ahí con su típica cara de aburrimiento, pero de una manera u otra, se veía diferente a los demás días, algo así como... ¿feliz? Él vestía unos jeans verdes con un chaleco afelpado marrón obscuro y botas del mismo color.  
Yo usaba una blusa azul claro y Jeans color azul obscuro, con una falda encima a cuadros marrones. Y unas cómodas botas parecidas a las de Hipo.  
\- ¡Hola Hipo!- Lo saludé mientras le sonreía, y rápidamente mi estado de ánimo se elevó mágicamente.  
El me miró y parecía como si estuviera peleando con su rostro. Yo sabía que quería sonreír, pero no dio en el blanco. O, tal vez mis ojos querían jugarme una broma.  
-Te veías molesta hace rato. - comenzó Hipo la plática.  
\- Oh sí, lo estaba sabes...?  
Hipo esperaba para que continuara, pero decidí no contarle. Por supuesto que no lo haría.  
\- No fue nada en realidad.  
-Entreguen su tarea y si la entregan tarde, ya lo saben. Una espantosa "F". - Dijo de repente el Sr. Gobber.  
Pasé mi tarea hacia enfrente de la clase. Lógicamente, Hipo no hacía su tarea. Pero aun así pregunté.  
-¿No hiciste tu tarea?  
Hipo se rió por lo bajo, y comenzó a escribir lo que siempre escribía, cosa que yo desconocía.  
Entonces acerqué mi banca hacia la de Hipo para comenzar a leer el capítulo. Leí un párrafo, Hipo se levantó y movió su banca aún más cerca. Yo sentía mariposas, y eso me asustaba. No quise escuchar a mis amigos y esa era una prueba de que me estaba enamorando de él, sólo eso podía significar.

"Las colinas fueron el espacio de la ciudad donde los espíritus y leyendas deambulan. Las leyenda de la ciudad nunca han sido viejas o irrespetadas."  
Escuché a Hipo leer la primera página y estaba feliz de que lo hiciera. Nunca lo había escuchado leer. Estaba perpleja por su hermosa voz y su manera de mover sus labios al leer.  
-Tu turno.- Me dijo Hipo, me congelé un momento. Su voz estaba a milímetros de mi oído. Hipo susurró tan cerca de mí que podía sentir el calor en su voz y sentí la sensación de que mi oreja estallaba en llamas.  
Yo volteé lentamente para ver sus ojos y él no se había movido. Estaba tan cerca de mí, ni siquiera una pulgada alcanzaba a separarnos. Nunca me había dado cuenta cómo los irises de sus ojos eran tan claros y color verde. Sus labios, se veían tan perfectos. La estructura de su rostro lo hizo excepcional. Si no lo conociera mejor, podría pensar que el estaba haciendo lo mismo conmigo. Sus ojos bajaban hacia mi nariz y después hacia mi boca. Él parpadeó y me separé un centímetro de él.  
\- Tienes... tienes unos ojos hermosos.- expresó Hipo.  
Yo no podía respirar. Ésa fue mi reacción, sin palabras. Dos segundos después, respiré por fin y lo miré.  
\- Tus ojos también lo son Hip...- no pude terminar.  
\- Oh señorita Hofferson, quiero hablar con usted al final de la clase, gracias.  
El Sr. Gobber nos miró desde su escritorio, el levantó la mirada desde su computadora, completamente indiferente.  
-Uhm, ¿para qué?- le contesté colorada.  
\- Ya verás al final de la clase.  
Oh no, ese día tenía que hablar con la profesora Goti sobre negocios en la dirección.  
perdón, no puedo. Tengo que hablar con la Profesora Goti antes de...- intenté explicarle pero me interrumpió.  
\- Eso puede ser reorganizado, puedes hablar con ella en otra ocasión, por favor regresa a trabajar.- me dijo.  
\- Lo siento, pero es muy importante.  
\- Dime lo que harás al final de la clase.- me preguntó el profesor.  
\- No es mi negocio, es sobre la dirección escolar.- le contesté enojada.  
\- Siga repelando señorita y la enviaré a detención. - contestó en un tono molesto.  
Yo solo me quede quieta y perpleja, no había dicho nada malo. No podía quedarme después de la clase, tenía que hablar con la profesora Goti para darle una información que ella necesitaba y la quería antes de que sonara el timbre.  
\- Ella está ocupada después de clase, ¿A caso no entiendes Gobber?- Le dijo Hipo con tono grosero, él intentaba defenderme.

Oh no Hipo...

\- No voy a aguantar esto Haddok, es PROFESOR Gobber, si eres tan amable.- lo regañó el profesor.  
\- Que no entiende que está hablando con la autoridad del gobierno estudiantil, es que no lo soportas Gobber. - siguió Hipo.  
\- Eso es todo Haddok! No puedo aguantarte más, parece que defender a tu compañera no está ayudando, y creo que sabes lo que significa.  
\- ¡Expúlsame, no me importa! - gritó Hipo, se levantó de su asiento y se fue.  
La clase estaba en silencio y todos estaban anonadados. El Sr. Gobber llamó a la oficina indignado y nos dijo a todos que empezáramos a leer. Me dedicó una mirada terrorífica y me dijo que iba a hablar con migo después de la clase. Stormfly estaba sentada hasta en frente, se dio la vuelta para mirarme. Yo ignoré a todos y solo bajé mi cabeza. Genial.  
La clase terminó y me quedé a solas con el Profr. Gobber, me sorprendió lo breve que fue su discurso.  
\- Bueno, solo quiero dejar claro que Haddok no es el tipo de chico para entablar una amistad.- comenzó a decir. No podía creerlo. - También deberías saber que estuvo en prisión de menores en su pasado. Una estudiante destacada como tú debería cuidar sus pasos.- finalizó el profr.  
Yo solo asentí con la cabeza y me fui. Caminé rápidamente hacia la oficina de la Profesora Goti e intenté abrir la puerta. Perfecto. Ella no estaba.  
\- Le dije lo que necesitabas decirle.- de repente apareció Heather parada a un lado de su casillero.  
\- Oh ¿enserio? Gracias Heather, que alivio.  
\- No hay problema.- me contestó.  
El resto del día en la escuela, no vi a Hipo en ningún lugar, sabía que se había ido.  
Caminaba hacia mi casa desde que practicaba soccer, practicaba varios deportes desde que descubrí que era buena en ellos, y caminaba por calles cercanas en el camino hacia mi casa. Me fijé en esos chicos charlando en un círculo al otro lado de la calle. Ellos tenían tattoos, perforaciones y todo eso. Seguí caminando pero ellos seguían mirándome. Llegué a casa y me di cuenta que mis padres no estaban, casi nunca estaban, excepto por mi madre que solo la veía en las mañanas. Mi hermano mayor estudiaba y nunca estaba en casa tampoco. Cociné para mí misma e hice mi tarea. Me fui a la cama exhausta. Esa noche soñé que estaba siendo perseguida por la pandilla de los chicos con tatuajes. Yo seguía corriendo pero me atraparon y se acercaban rápidamente a mí. Lo que grité me sorprendió. -¡HIPO!. Desperté con mi grito y estaba enredada entre mis mantas. Volteé a ver el reloj. Eran las 3 de la mañana. Vi algo moverse y volteé hacia la ventana. Sabía que había visto aquel desordenado cabello barrido hacia un lado.

NARRA HIPO  
Traté de ver sus movimientos mientras dormía. La ventana era un poco fácil de ver desde que tenía cortinas, bloqueaban mucho la vista. Ella estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Después la escuché decir. "Hipo". La vi despertar y mirar hacia donde yo estaba. Me bajé del árbol y comencé a caminar por la calle cuando volteé de nuevo hacia donde estaba la chica que conocí. Me di cuenta entonces, de que ella me hace sentir bien por dentro, a pesar de mi lado obscuro.

* * *

 **…**

 **Lo amarán, estoy segura.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Es oficial, este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, espero que les guste ;)**

 **...**

* * *

Cap 4

Al siguiente día, aun confundida por lo que había visto en la madrugada. Baje las escaleras, y encontré una nota pegada en el refrigerador, era de mis padres. La tome y la leí, decía:  
"Hey Astrid, lamentamos no haberte dicho anoche, pero tu padre y yo nos fuimos a un viaje de negocios y estaremos allá el fin de semana. Cuídate, te dejamos la tarjeta de debito por si la necesitas, tal vez venga tu hermano de visita. Hay comida en el refrigerador. Te amamos. Mama y papa".  
Oh bueno, se les olvido avisarme. Menos mal que hay comida y espacio, me refiero a que, mi casa era muy grande y bonita, era perfecta.  
Mis padres siempre han trabajado y ya estoy algo acostumbrada a pasarla sola los fines de semana. Bueno, para despejar mi mente un poco del pequeño olvido de mis padres, mientras iba hacia el colegio, comencé a recordar su voz, la escuchaba en mi cabeza.

FLASHBACK  
-Tienes... tienes unos ojos hermosos.- Me dijo Hipo mientras yo estaba perpleja, sin respirar.

Fin flashback

Recordé sus hermosas palabras hacia mí, no dejaba de pensar en su rostro perfecto, sus bellos ojos. Tenía literatura hasta la ultima hora, el día se me paso tan lento como el caminar de un caracol. No podía esperar a verlo en clase. Verlo a él, a Hipo Haddok.  
Pero todo se arruinó cuando entre a la clase, el timbre sonó y todos estaban ya en sus asientos; todos excepto Hipo. Mi corazón parecía hundirse en mi pecho al ver que no entraba por la puerta. En ese momento se abrió, sentí mi pecho agitarse tan a prisa esperando que fuera él, pero no, no era Hipo.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas y me sentía mareada, como si estuviera hambrienta, por su presencia.  
Si no me conociera, podría decir que comenzaba a ser adicta a él. Almorcé con mis amigos en la cafetería como usualmente lo hacía, manteniendo siempre mi vista hacia arriba buscándolo. Hasta que me di por vencida.

-No vendrá- me dije a mi misma.

Brutilda murmuró en mi oído, me preguntó algo sobre Hipo, no supe bien que, solo asentí con la cabeza. Después de la escuela, caminé hacia mi casillero para ponerme mi ropa para entrenar soccer.  
En el tiempo que estuve practicando, no pude dejar de pensar en Hipo, estaba tan distraída que no hice nada bien, recibí varios regaños por mi tonta cabeza hueca.  
Después de la práctica, caminaba hacia mi casa. Vi a la misma pandilla de hombres al otro lado de la calle, esta vez se quedaron con la mirada fija en mí. Pero era más que eso, ellos comenzaron a seguirme lentamente. Estaba lista para comenzar a correr ya que mi casa no estaba tan cerca; estaba cansada, pero estaba segura de que aún me quedaban energías para correr.  
Pronto llegaría a mi calle, y de repente, no los escuché mas, volteé pero no los vi.

-Uff, que alivio.- respiré y dije por dentro.

Estaba caminando lentamente cuando entonces, de nuevo esos tipos comenzaron a caminar alrededor de las calles, para alcanzarme en la calle siguiente. Los vi cada vez más cerca de mí e inmediatamente me di la vuelta, y comencé a correr.  
Corrí hacia una plaza cerca de la escuela, giré y los vi caminar hacia un callejón.

-Está bien, tal vez dejaron de seguirme.- me dije de nuevo.

Respiré hondo y de nuevo comencé a caminar hacia mi casa. Caminé alrededor de la plaza para llegar al callejón donde se habían ido los tipos, era el único camino, ya que éste cortaba en la calle principal que conecta a mi casa.

\- Cielos, ahora tendré que llevar un arma conmigo.  
Caminaba hablando sola cuando de repente, me empujaron contra una pared, estaba perpleja, no podía respirar.

Presionaron mi rostro contra la pared, estaba a punto de gritar pero me estaban lastimando mucho.

-Por favor, tomen mi dinero, no me hagan daño, por favor.- les suplicaba con lagrimas en mis ojos.

Ellos se reían, no pude ver sus caras, estaba demasiado asustada. Me empujaron contra un contenedor de basura, me dolían mucho las costillas y sabía que el golpe sería algo más que un simple moretón.  
De nuevo me empujaron hacia la pared, y ésta vez, me sentí mareada y sentía que de mi frente salía sangre.  
-Está bien, tomaremos tu dinero y algo más...- Dijo el más grande del grupo.  
Sentí sus manos bajando hacia mi cintura, y después hacia mi muslo, grité y traté de quitar sus asquerosas manos de mí, pero de nuevo me golpearon en la cabeza.  
\- ¡Por favor no! No hagan esto.- les grité con un hilo de voz.

Pero una vez más, golpearon mi cabeza contra una pared, esta vez, todo a mi alrededor dio vueltas.  
Caí al suelo, aún tratando de ver algo, pero los hombres ya no estaban alrededor de mi. No podía escuchar casi nada, solo pequeños murmuros.  
Aproveché y comencé a arrastrarme lentamente, pero mi fuerza estaba bajando, cada vez más débil, hasta que vi a alguien caminando hacia mí. Se inclinó hacia mí y me cargó.  
Sus manos eran delgadas y firmes, esos brazos eran diferentes a los de los otros. Traté de mirar fijamente hacia sus ojos. Eran color verde.

-Hi... ¿Hipo?- Apenas y pude susurrarlo.  
-Estoy aquí, aguarda.

Me tomó con más fuerza y comenzó a caminar. A pesar de mis heridas, estaba muy feliz de estar a salvo, especialmente, estaba feliz de que Hipo fue quien me salvó.

...

* * *

 **Gente pidiendo 4 comentarios por capitulo.**  
 **Y yo, 4 capítulos y ni un solo comentario.**  
 **Comenzare a creer que no les esta gustando mi fic.**

 **En fin, les he dado mucho sobre lo cual comentar... o al menos eso creo.  
Si les esta gustando?**

 **Aun así... Gracias por leer.**


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5

Me dolía todo el cuerpo, los brazos de Hipo me hicieron sentir cálida por dentro, pero físicamente, me dolía aún más. Si hubiera sido otra persona la que me hubiera cargado, le hubiera gritado y suplicado para que me bajara.  
Sentí que Hipo caminaba, tratando de ir rápido pero sin lastimarme. Mi vista se ponía cada vez más borrosa, apenas podía distinguir el rostro de Hipo. La parte derecha de su cara estaba dañada y lastimada, sentí una descarga eléctrica dentro de mi pecho al ver su lesión, seguramente fue mi culpa.  
Hipo bajó la mirada hacia mí, ya que vio que yo lo estaba mirando. Sus ojos se notaban preocupados; traté de sonreír, para calmarlo un poco, pero mi boca apenas y podía moverse.

Hipo dudó un poco y... me sonrió.

Jamás había visto algo así, nunca había visto a Hipo sonreír, era una sonrisa a medias pero me sentía en las nubes; cerré mis ojos y mi mente descansó un poco. Sentí que Hipo me sujetó con más fuerza y empezó a caminar más rápido, casi corría.  
Después de un momento, sentí que abrió una puerta, yo no abrí los ojos, caminó un poco y abrió otra puerta, después me acostó en una cama.  
Me acomodó una almohada a la izquierda de ésta, era muy cómoda. Traté de disfrutar la comodidad de la cama, mi cuerpo estaba muy adolorido.  
Escuché que Hipo venía, así que abrí mis ojos y lo vi llegar con hielo y un botiquín de emergencia.

-Hip...- intenté hablar.  
\- No hables, por favor.- Puso su dedo sobre mis labios, y callé. Su dedo me calló.

Quitó su mano de mi boca, y comenzó con mis brazos. Noté que estaban raspados, pero el dolor no era realmente tan grande comparado con el de mis costillas y mi cabeza.  
Cerré mis ojos.

-Y por favor, no te duermas.- Me dijo Hipo con delicadeza.

Abrí mis ojos y lo miré fijamente, él limpiaba y trataba de sanar mis heridas. Sus manos se movían con mucho cuidado.  
Limpió casi todas las raspaduras de mis brazos y, cuidadosamente, llegó a mi cabeza, yo traté de levantarme para hacerlo más fácil.  
Hipo limpiaba las heridas en mi cabeza, me ardió un poco. Después el me dijo:

-Parece que tu cráneo fue demasiado fuerte para no quebrarse.  
\- Hubiera muerto si eso hubiera pasado.- Le respondí.  
\- No, yo hubiera muerto.- Me dijo en un susurro, y después se quedó en silencio.

El terminó con mi cabeza y yo me día la vuelta. Hice una horrible mueca de dolor, el dolor que sentía en mis costillas era de lo peor. Y él se dio cuenta.  
Hipo dudó un poco, inseguro de levantarme mi camiseta, entonces, simplemente yo lo hice. Él miró fijamente a mi cintura, sin ser presunciosa, tenía un buen abdomen  
Miró mi cintura un rato, y después parpadeó. Rápidamente encontró la parte donde me dolía, miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Creo... creo que esto tardará un rato en sanar.- Me dijo Hipo.  
\- ¿Está tan mal la herida?- Pregunté yo.

Eché un vistazo y vi una gran mancha, su color era horrible, entre negro y morado. Y tenía raspaduras arriba, alrededor de la herida, estaba rojo.  
Abrí mi boca con sorpresa.  
-Lo siento si esto te arde.- me dijo Hipo preocupado.  
Comenzó a limpiarme y yo seguía haciendo muecas de lo doloroso que era. Me estremecí.  
Finalmente cerré mis ojos para controlar mis ganas de llorar por el dolor, pero fallé.  
Sentí que puso una venda alrededor de mi cintura, fue ahí cuando abrí mis ojos. Lo abrochó, y me sentí un poco mejor.  
Hipo alzó la mirada y vio las lágrimas de dolor que dejé caer. Rápidamente él las limpió, se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Lo hizo con mucho cuidado de no herirme, yo puse mi cabeza en su hombro cuidadosamente, y tomé su mano. Hipo silenciosamente acarició mi cabello con una mano, mientras con la otra tomaba la mía, se inclinó y respiró sobre mi piel. No quería que Hipo se fuera, su abrazó me tranquilizó, me sentía mucho mejor; fue un momento mágico. De nuevo estaba en las nubes.  
Él me tomó con cuidado y me apartó de su pecho. Aún estábamos tomados de la mano.

\- Creo que te traeré algo de comer.- exclamó Hipo, su rostro ya no se veía preocupado.  
\- Oye, es mi turno de limpiarte.- Le dije.

Hipo se veía confuso hasta que tocó su rostro, y se dio cuenta que también estaba herido. Lo hice que se sentara en la cama. Con cuidado me moví, él no hizo ningún gesto de dolor mientras yo le frotaba su mejilla.  
Un par de minutos después, me dijo:  
\- Ok, creo que ya es suficiente.  
\- Espera, deja de hacerte el rudo.  
\- No, no lo soy, es solo que no me duele tanto, he estado peor.- me contestó

Suspiré y puse las cosas en el botiquín, mientras, Hipo ya estaba en la puerta.  
\- Regreso en un rato.- Me dijo, y rápidamente salió antes de que yo pudiera hacer algo.

* * *

 **...**

 **Yay, por fin comentarios!**

 **¡PERO QUE RAYOS! Agg maldito internet.**

 **Pido una disculpa, no había podido leer los comentarios, no me culpen a mí, culpen a mi internet, que realmente me hiso creer que a nadie le había gustado mi fic.**

 **¿Pero como rayos no me aparecían? ¿Tuve que darme cuenta hasta el cuarto capítulo? Tengo la costumbre de contestarlos con cada capítulo y ahora se me juntaron los de 4.**

 **No sé si reír o llorar.**

 **Es como si Estoico hubiera muerto antes de que Hipo encontrara a Valka.**

 **Es decir, primero un susto, después el consuelo.**

 **Cuando con hipo fue primero el consuelo después el susto. .-.**

 **En fin, no tomare el no haberme enterado de todos los comentarios como algo negativo, si no, como un regalo, ahora tengo 13 comentarios juntos que comentar. ¡Gracias Odín!**

 **Es más… Gracias lectores ;)**

 **UnbreakableWarrior: Creo que los hare un poco cortos, pero son 78 capítulos de la primera temporada y 71 de la segunda (Lo que hará un total de 149 capítulos, así que valdrán la pena) Gracias por comentar y por ser la primera también.**

 **Hiccstrid: ok, Gracias por comentar.**

 **Cloe: Gracias.**

 **Guest: Gracias.**

 **Aileen: jeje Gracias por tus 6 comentarios. Y gracias por tus esperanzas, publicare más seguido, serán dos temporadas, no sé si leíste que esta es una novela adaptada, por lo tanto, ya está terminada en otra versión, así que son 78 caps de la primera temporada y 71 de la segunda. Muchas gracias nuevamente por todo tu apoyo.**

 **Mad finne: Tal vez porque mi computadora es gay? :P Lo bueno es que ahora sé que si hay gente leyéndola, y créeme, esta novela estará larguísima. Gracias por comentar.**

 **videl.S.S: Ok, saludos igualmente, Gracias por comentar. Bye ;)**

 **Gracias también a las demás personas que le dieron fav y follow y que mi computadora no me las había permitido ver, Muchas gracias.**  
 **Comenzare a publicar más seguido.**

 **Gracias a todos por su apoyo.**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Esperé a que Hipo regresara, me preguntaba si él vivía solo. Me levanté y comencé a caminar alrededor de su habitación, era muy simple. Hacía la derecha había un armario, una cama, en donde yo me recosté, y un escritorio viejo, sobre éste había varios papeles y carpetas. Qué extraño, el nunca hacía su tarea.  
Caminé hacia su armario y lo abrí, me sorprendió ver un hermoso joyero dentro de él. Estaba hecho de madera obscura, y tenía bonitos diseños grabados a un lado. Parecía como si hubiera pertenecido a una señora rica. La curiosidad me ganó y la abrí, y dentro había un collar precioso, era de verdad muy hermoso, hecho de plata fina; y el diamante que colgaba era divino. Brillaba tanto aún sin necesidad del sol.  
También había una tiara a un lado, era muy bonita también, no era muy pequeña, y tenía también pequeños diamantes alrededor de ella. Todo era muy clásico. La caja también tenía música, una melodía muy linda que en mi vida había escuchado.  
Cerré la caja y observé las otras cosas que había en el cuarto, no me había percatado de un pequeño y extraño peluche encima del armario, parecía ser una curiosa avecilla azul de patas algo anchas y del mismo color, con plumas amarillas y puntiagudas en la cabeza, y las plumas de la cola eran extensas y delgadas al final, tenía las costuras expuestas, como si fuera hecho a mano. Era algo extraño, cualquier adolescente hubiera tenido posters de sus bandas o equipos favoritos pegados en la pared, pero Hipo no tenía ninguno. Me dirigí hacia la ventana y eché un vistazo, estaba obscuro. No podía reconocer en qué calle estaba, porque ya había anochecido, cerré las cortinas y me senté de nuevo en la cama.

No tardé mucho tiempo en esa posición y rápidamente me levanté, me dirigí hacia la sala. También era muy sencilla, dos sofás, una pequeña mesa en el centro y una televisión; también había un par de repisas a un lado. Encima de la mesa de centro, había varias revistas. Después miré hacia las repisas, en ellas había algunos discos, conocía algunos de ellos pero no todos.  
Caminé después hacia la cocina, las paredes de ésta eran grises, y las vitrinas eran color blanco, muy simple también.  
Regresé a su habitación después de mi pequeño recorrido en su casa, no era nada presunciosa, seguía con mi gran duda. ¿Vivirá Hipo solo?  
Al regresar a su habitación me di cuenta de que había otra habitación. Caminé hacia ella, igual que las otras, era sencilla, solo un par de estantes y un armario, el cual estaba completamente lleno de cajas. Dejé ese cuarto y me dirigí hacia su cama. Esperé un rato, y después de un momento, escuché que la puerta se abrió. Me levanté y no tardo mucho en que lo viera caminando hacia mí.

\- La comida está en la cocina.- Me dijo Hipo. Y caminó guiándome hacia la cocina.  
\- Hipo, ¿vives solo?- le pregunté.  
Hipo se sentó y yo hice lo mismo.  
\- Si, mi tío a veces viene a visitarme, pero es muy de vez en cuando.- me contestó.

Quería seguir preguntando más cosas, pero me detuve, sus padres no estaban aquí.

\- ¿De quién es ésta casa?- mi curiosidad me insistía en seguir preguntando.  
\- Es mía.  
\- Oh.- le dije, y asentí con la cabeza.  
Hipo me dio una caja de comida china,  
\- ¿Fuiste a hasta un restaurante por esto?- le pregunté de nuevo.  
\- Sí, no me digas que no te gusta?  
\- No, no es eso, me encanta.- le dije, y era la verdad, adoraba la comida china.  
\- Entonces ya somos dos.- me respondió y me dio un tenedor, entonces comencé a comer.

Definitivamente era de un restaurant. Hipo se quedaba pasmado mirándome, mientras yo comía.

NARRA HIPO

La miré comer, era tan... linda. Sí, esa es la palabra que encaja perfectamente. Ella también me miraba; qué bueno que no se enteró lo que le hice a esos malditos bastardos en el callejón, se pudo haber asustado más. Aún seguía sintiendo ese hormigueo en mi mejilla, donde ella me tocó. No pude describir mi sentimiento cuando la sentí recargar su cabeza en mi hombro, o cuando tomé su mano.

Era todo tan extraño, toda esa m*erda del amor nunca había hecho efecto en mí, jamás había sentido nada por alguien antes. NADIE. Mi vida ha sido dura y dolorosa, cuando recuerdo a mi papá, siento que debí haber sido yo quien lo matara. Mi mamá... mi padre la mató, aún guardo su última posesión, su joyero.

 **[Por alguna razón que ni yo comprendo, casi siempre hay un anti-Stalka en mis fics, este no es uno de esos casos, la verdad saldrá a flote más adelante, no se preocupen]** **  
**  
Cada vez que veía a Astrid mirando hacia mí, me quedaba pasmado mirándola. Ella era... naturalmente hermosa. Recuerdo la primera vez que hablamos, la ignoré tanto, estoy totalmente arrepentido de haber sido un idiota. Ella era... especial.

-¿Te gusta la comida? le pregunté.  
\- Mhhmmm, sí, eshtá muy rico.- me contestó cubriendo su boca.  
Me reí al escucharla, ella me miró y sonrió. Su sonrisa, me daban ganas de tocar sus labios cada vez que la veía sonreír.

-No tenías que gastar dinero por comida Hipo, me hubiera conformado con un cereal, jaja.- me dijo ella.  
Le sonreí.  
\- Se me antojó la comida china.- le contesté.  
Terminamos de comer, y me di cuenta de que su costilla aún le dolía.  
\- Creo que debo ir a casa Hipo.  
\- Puedes quedarte si quieres.- exclamé.  
\- Mis padres deben estar esperándome.- me contestó.

Miente, yo sabía que sus padres no estaban en casa

\- Ah sí, ¿Entonces por qué no te han llamado?  
Ella tragó saliva  
\- De verdad Astrid puedes tomar mi cama, yo dormiré en el sofá o en el otro cuarto, no te molestaré. No pienses que quiero ser pervertido.- le dije animándola a que se quedara, la verdad ganas no me faltaban, ella era... sexy.  
\- Si no te importa, está bien.- me contestó y le sonreí.  
Yo sabía que no le gustaba estar sola en su casa. La llevé a mi cuarto y le indiqué en donde estaba el baño, y dónde había más cobijas si necesitaba. Puse su mochila a un lado de la cama, ella me agradeció. Le di una camisa mía y unos shorts para que durmiera. Salí de la habitación y me dirigí hacia la sala, me puse a ver la televisión.

Después de unos minutos fui hacia la habitación donde ella estaba, para ver si ya se había acostado. Le iba a preguntar si se le antojaban unas palomitas de maíz, entré al cuarto y me di cuenta de que no había tocado.

\- Soy un idiota - me dije a mí mismo.

Me quedé mirándola, se había puesto mis shorts, pero aún no se ponía la camiseta. Se encontraba de espaldas, Traía un sostén negro que hacía lucir su cuerpo aún más hermoso. Me quedé parado admirando su lindo cuerpo, hasta que dio la vuelta y me vio. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y yo caminé hacia ella.

* * *

 **...**

 **Una pregunta: ¿Cual es mejor titulo?  
-Amor fujitivo  
-Runaway  
-Runaway love**

Gracias por leer, me gustaría saber cual de los 3 títulos es mas de su agrado.  
Bye ;)

PD: me gustaría dedicarle este capitulo a mi gran amigo Omar que en paz descanse... fue asesinado a golpes.  
Omar: ¿ya ves? te dije que no anduvieras en esas broncas de las drogas. Es peligroso.

 **Y a mis lectores: Por favor, nunca se anden metiendo en esos pleitos.**

Gracias por leer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Aparte del joyero que Valka le dejo a Hipo, también estaba el peluche, pero olvide incluirlo, ya edite el capitulo por si acaso ^u^**

* * *

Capítulo 7

= Narra Astrid =  
Me estaba cambiando, me iba a poner la ropa que Hipo me había dado, tardé un poco más de lo usual ya que trataba de no mover la venda que traía en mi cintura. Estaba forcejeando mucho y batallé para poder cambiarme, y finalmente me puse los shorts. No podía agacharme ya que mi abdomen me dolía muchísimo.  
Estaba tratando de encontrar la parte donde me dolía mas para hacerlo más fácil y me doliera menos al cambiarme, me quité mi camisa tratando de que mi vendaje no se desacomodara, me estaba desesperando, suspiré y miré hacia arriba. Recordé el peluche que había encima del armario y quise ir a verlo, pero cuando me di la vuelta, ahí estaba Hipo. Estaba ahí parado en la puerta como guardia mirándome, me refiero a que, me miraba arriba hacia abajo una y otra vez.  
Y sí, ahí estábamos los dos de pie, en un cuarto con una cama, cualquier adolescente hubiera hecho lo que estaba pasando por nuestras mentes. De repente Hipo entró al cuarto. Mantuvimos nuestras miradas juntas hasta que él estuvo frente a mí. Tomó la camiseta que me había dado para dormir y me arregló mi vendaje, eso fue todo; tan simple. Comencé a respirar otra vez.  
Me miró de nuevo y finalmente, hice lo que desde siempre había querido hacer, bueno, ambos queríamos.  
Extendió su mano hacia mí y me jaló cuidadosamente hacia él y presionó mis labios contra los suyos.  
Sí, finalmente nos besamos.  
El besó fue lento y suave, me besó de una manera tan tierna, fue tan romántico, yo aún con los ojos abiertos, me sorprendió al principio, pero después me relajé y seguí el beso. Fue rápido, pero hermoso, no puedo negarlo, miró hacia mí y me sonrió, me dedicó, ésa sonrisa que me encantaba.  
Hipo cuidadosamente puso sus manos alrededor de mi espalda, para después yo tomarlo por la nuca y abrir mis manos en su hermoso cabello, él presionó mi cuerpo contra el suyo, Y me besó de nuevo, de nuevo comenzó lento y tierno, pero comenzó a tomar más pasión. Mientras nos besábamos, pude notar que Hipo se entregaba completamente a sus instintos, estaba completamente perdido entre nuestras emociones mientras estábamos juntos. Él comenzó a ser mas brusco mientras los segundos pasaban, traté de inhalar pero él no se detuvo, fue un beso tan magnífico.  
Jamás alguien me había besado de ésta manera, amé completamente sentir sus suaves labios, no sé cuanto duró el beso, yo sentí que fueron siglos. Hipo me llevó hacia la pared. Parecía... ansioso, tuve que apartarlo un poco, estaba lastimada del abdomen y además, trataba de que no pasara a mayores, él pareció aceptarlo y ambos sonreímos, aún teníamos los ojos cerrados, Hipo pegó su frente con la mía y me dio 2 besos rápidos.  
Hipo lentamente abrió sus ojos, yo hice lo mismo.

\- Necesito... necesito preguntarte algo.- me susurró al oído.

Esperé a que prosiguiera.

\- Quiero que me digas, bueno, quiero saber qué piensas de mí. Quiero saber porque me besaste también. Quiero saber porque te agrado cuando a las demás personas no. Di... dime porqué me siento tan feliz y diferente cuando estás cerca de mí, dímelo Astrid.- me dijo Hipo.

Tomé su mano y la puse contra su mejilla.

\- Hipo, todas esas preguntas son tan fácil de responder, pero quiero que me digas tú cual es esa respuesta, ¿por qué crees tú que hago eso?- le contesté, estaba segura de que lo sabía. Le sonreí.

El seguía mirándome y se quedó quieto.

\- Yo no... no creo estar seguro.- me dijo sonriendo.  
\- No me reiré, lo prometo. Dime qué piensas.- le insistí.  
\- Que tú me quieres.- me respondió con un hilo de voz.  
No me miraba sorprendida, Hipo estaba en lo correcto, lo quería, y demasiado.  
\- ¿Qué sientes tú por mí que te hace preocuparte tanto por mis sentimientos hacia ti?- le pregunté buscando en él la misma respuesta.  
Hipo me abrazó en ese momento.  
\- Te quiero Astrid.  
\- Yo también te quiero Hipo.

* * *

 **...**

 **Awwwn asta yo me emocione.**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir la historia, las cosas comienzan a acelerarse un poquito, pronto veremos un poco mas de drama para no morir de diabetes con tanta dulzura.**

 **Contesto comentarios:**

 **Guest: estaré publicando capítulos tan pronto como pueda, no prometo fechas ya que mi vida es impredecible .-.**

 **UnbreakableWarrior: asdjknss muchas gracias, me alagas C; y la verdad, no quisiera juntar capítulos para conservar el trabajo de la escritora original, de esta forma se cuantos capítulos serán y en que capitulo voy adaptando, porque después sucede que publico uno antes que el otro y se pierde la secuencia de la trama, aunque tienes razón, son muy cortos, por esa razón nunca publicare un capitulo solo por actualización. Gracias por tu recomendación para el titulo de la historia, aunque "Amor fugitivo" y "Runaway love" significan lo mismo. Y lo de "Runaway" solo, me gusto porque es breve y amo la pronunciación, y aparte porque conozco una canción llamada "Runaway love" y no puedo leer el titulo sin cantar.  
En fin, gracias por tu apoyo, por seguir mi historia, y por tus comentarios**

 **videl.S.S: aquí lo tienes, disculpa la demora, pero tuve mucha tarea, si no, este capitulo hubiera estado aquí desde ayer, en fin, Gracias por tu comentario, espero que te guste el capitulo.**

 **Gracias a los lectores fantasma también, los invito a comentar.**


	8. Chapter 8

capitulo 8

Me quería, Hipo Haddok me quería. Era algo increíble que una persona como él pudiera demostrar sus sentimientos tan... rápido, especialmente él. Jamás imaginé poder quererlo de ésta manera, me encantaba.  
Después de nuestra amorosa confesión, aún estábamos mirándonos a los ojos y sonriendo, después se puso de pie, me tomó de la cintura cuidadosamente y me cargó, llevándome hacia la sala.  
Estábamos viendo televisión juntos, el estaba sentado en el sofá más grande de su sala, frente a la TV, yo estaba sentada a un lado de él, estábamos comiendo palomitas, mientras le contaba a Hipo algunas cosas sobre mis padres, le decía porqué ellos no estaban tanto tiempo en la casa, desde que eran personas de negocios.

-¿Qué hay de tu hermano?- me preguntó Hipo.  
\- El tampoco está en casa casi nunca, así que no hace mucha diferencia.- le contesté.  
\- ¿Qué edad tiene?  
\- Va a cumplir 18, se llama Norberto.

Ambos nos sentamos muy cerca, nuestros brazos tocaban y podía sentir su calor sobre el mío, me imaginé como me sentiría en ese momento sola en casa, las noches siempre estaban llenas de pesadillas sobre Hipo. Podría soñar con él o creer verlo a media noche, pero creía que no me sentiría sola nunca más.  
\- Ya no me sentiré sola nunca más cuando esté en casa.- le dije a Hipo.  
Hipo se acercó más a mí y recargó su cabeza en mi hombro. Pude sentir que su ánimo cambió.  
\- ¿Alguna vez te has sentido solo? - le pregunté.  
\- Sí.- me dijo con un tono de tristeza.  
\- Uhm, lo siento.- le respondí.  
\- Bueno, la verdad mi tío solo me llama o me visita cuando lo necesita, y mi hermano está en el ejercito.  
\- ¿Viene a tu casa seguido? - le pregunté.  
\- Comparado con otros sujetos en el ejercito, sí.  
\- Siento mucho lo de tus padres.

Hipo retiró su cabeza de mi hombro y me miró con esos hermosos ojos.

-¿Lo estás?- me contestó.

Yo dudé un poco, no sabía nada de ellos, solo que no estaban aquí.

\- Mi mamá murió cuando yo tenía un año... y mi papa murió cuando tenía 10.- me dijo Hipo con una voz entrecortada.  
Sentí una ola de tristeza invadir mi cuerpo cuando me dijo eso.  
\- Lo siento mucho Hipo.- le dije, me acerqué a él y lo abrasé, estuvimos así un rato hasta que él me dijo:  
\- A veces, me pregunto cómo sería yo si esta no fuera mi vida, si mi vida no fuera miserable, si tuviera otros padres que se preocuparan por mí... a veces creo que por todo eso es que soy como soy.- exclamó Hipo y las lagrimas en sus ojos comenzaban a salir.  
Yo lo abrasé más fuerte, Hipo lloraba, pero lo hacía en silencio, después susurró mi nombre.  
-Astrid.- Hipo susurró mi nombre lentamente.  
Yo aún seguía abrazando a Hipo cada vez más fuerte, sabiendo que nada me podía separar de él.  
Cuando susurró mi nombre, sentí que de verdad me quería, que me necesitaba. Me acerqué a su pecho, sentí su corazón latir.  
Hipo acercó su cabeza hacia mi rostro, y después susurró las más hermosas palabras con las que podría vivir para siempre.  
\- Te quiero.  
Hipo se inclinó y me besó. Yo lo besé también sintiendo un cosquilleo en mi cuerpo mientras él me besaba. Hipo me quería de verdad, podía sentirlo. Mi piel ardía mientras él me tocaba con sus labios, besaba tan perfectamente, sentía que me derretía.  
Me separé un poco para tomar aire, el de nuevo me jaló hacia él y besó mi barbilla, después bajando por mi cuello.  
Tenía mis ojos cerrados, jamás había sentido algo como sus besos. Hipo me tomó de las manos y me dio una vuelta, como si estuviéramos bailando vals, para después abrazarme por detrás, poniendo su cabeza sobre mi hombro derecho, a un lado de la mía, me besó la mejilla. No pude evitar sonrojarme.  
Sus labios en mi mejilla, fue algo tierno, por Dios ¿Había algo que este chico no podía hacer bien?  
Después, en un movimiento rápido ya estábamos los dos de nuevo frente a frente, aún tomados de la mano pegó su frente a la mía.  
\- No sé que más preguntarte, hay tantas cosas en mi cabeza, solo si ¿me quieres tanto como yo a ti?


	9. Chapter 9

**Quiero dar un pequeño aviso, Se que no tiene que ver con HTTYD pero si con las actualizaciones del fic: Mi madrastra esta embarazada, y bueno, tiene la edad de Valka, por lo que es un embarazo de alto riesgo.  
Y como ella vive en otra ciudad, tendré que estar haya los fines de semana, y entre semana estaré en casa haciendo la comida, el aseo y todos los asuntos de la casa, además de hacer mis tareas e ir a la preparatoria.  
Pero hoy es uno de esos días libres antes de todo el trabajo así que aprovecharé para publicar lo máximo posible de capítulos, ya que no se si podre otro día.  
Así que ya saben, muchos capítulos para hoy, y contestare los comentarios otro día para aprovechar mi tiempo en puros nuevos capítulos.  
En serio me han gustado los reviews, pero sé que le gustan más leer el fic, así que los contestare después, gracias por su comprensión.  
**

Capitulo 9

Oh claro que lo quería, ¿qué clase de pregunta era esa? Pero tal vez se refería a querer... no, bueno, tal vez se refería a 'desear'. Como quiera, también lo deseaba, pero, ¿cuales podrían ser las consecuencias? Bueno, eso no me pasará a mí.

-Hipo, claro que sí pero, no lo sé, no estoy preparada sabes?.- Le dije, aún no estaba segura de lo que había dicho. Tal vez le molestaría.

-Está bien, es que eres hermosa.- me contestó.

Hipo me tomó y recargó mi cabeza sobre su abdomen, él estaba sentado en el sofá. Lo abrasé y mi cabeza quedó a un lado de su pecho. Hipo me quería, aún sin estar lista para lo de más.

NARRA HIPO

Yo amaba a Astrid. Ella descansaba en mi pecho, no me importaba si ella no estaba lista, creo que me pasé un poco de tono, pero mientras la veía descansado sobre mí, se veía tan bonita, y sentía que era mía. Su respiración era tranquila, pero al mismo tiempo los latidos de su corazón se agitaban como las alas de un colibrí.

Nos quedamos así siglos, o milenios diría yo. Nunca me aburría con ella, en ratos comparaba su respiración con la mía. Cuando bajé la mirada para verla a los ojos, la vi dormida, se había quedado dormida en mí. Me levanté y la cargué, apague la televisión y sonreí cuando vi el plato de palomitas de maíz tirado en el piso.

Caminé hacia mi habitación con Astrid en mis brazos. Abrí la puerta y la acosté sobre mi cama. Me dirigí hacia la ventana y cerré las cortinas, después fui por más cobijas por si las necesitaba. Regresé y la tapé con ellas, la miré, se veía tan... Tranquila. Su cabello estaba detrás de su cabeza, lacio y perfecto. Sus ojos cerrados la hacían ver muy tierna, toda ella era preciosa. Ella era mi ángel de la guarda.

Caminé hacia la puerta, cuando de repente la escuché decir entre susurros.

-Hipo...

Me regresé y me incliné hacia ella.

-Quédate conmigo, por favor. - me volvió a decir entre susurros.

-Claro, todo el tiempo que quieras. - le dije, y le sonreí.

Jalé las mantas y me cubrí con ellas, acostándome a un lado de Astrid. Su cuerpo se acercó más al mío, y se acurrucó junto a mí.

Tenía su cabeza debajo de la mía, su cabello olía muy bien. Me quedé dormido oliéndolo, acostado a un lado de ella.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

Comenzaba a abrir los ojos, quité las mantas que estaban sobre mí y me estorbaban.

La noche anterior había tenido un sueño, fue demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Estaba sorprendida al abrir mis ojos y no ver mi habitación. Bajé mi mano tocando mi abdomen para saber si mi vendaje seguía ahí, y sí, aun estaba, bien puesto.

Miré hacia mi izquierda para ver si Hipo seguía ahí desde que recuerdo haberle dicho que se quedara conmigo, pero él no estaba. Me levanté despacio y caminé hacia la sala.

Ahí estaba el, limpiando el piso, por las palomitas que tiramos ayer. Hipo aún no tenía su camiseta puesta, podía ver la parte superior de su cuerpo, se veía fresco, se acababa de bañar.

Hipo volteó a verme, con esos ojos verdes ahora alegres, mientras yo estaba parada, y caminó hacia mí, me abrazó.

-Buenos días mi bella durmiente.- me dijo dedicándome una linda sonrisa.

Yo sonreí y me sonrojé.

-Te haré de desayunar.- continuó diciéndome.

-Gracias, yo te ayudo

-No, yo lo haré, cocino bien _  
_

-Hmmm bueno, ¿me puedes prestar una toalla? quiero darme un baño.- le dije a Hipo.

-Aguarda.- Salió de la cocina y regresó con la toalla que le pedí, y algo de ropa.

-Gracias.- tomé las cosas y le sonreí. Miré hacia las raspaduras que tenía en mis brazos. -Ouch, esto me va a doler.-

-¿Necesitas que te ayude?- dijo Hipo y lo volteé a ver esperando ver una mirada pervertida, pero él en verdad se veía preocupado.

\- Creo que yo puedo hacerlo sola.- le contesté.

\- Está bien, yo también creo que te va a doler un poco.

\- Si lo sé.- esperaba a que Hipo siguiera insistiendo con lo de 'ayudarme' pero no lo hizo, eso me dio más confianza.

\- Después de que te bañes te vendaré de nuevo.

\- Ok, vuelvo en un rato.- le dije.

Hipo me besó y después me metí al baño. Me duche con agua fría, traté de no usar la caliente ya que me iba a arder. Fui cuidadosa al tallar mi cuerpo para no lastimarme más.

Cuando salí de bañarme, me cambié y salí del baño. El olor de los Hot Cakes me llamó desde lejos, mientras bajaba hacia la cocina, Hipo estaba ahí volteando los Hot Cakes, tenía la mesa ya preparada, había tocino, pan tostado, jugo de naranja, y los Hot Cakes ya listos.

-Hipo, todo esto se ve exquisito.- le dije con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro al ver lo que había preparado.

Hipo miró hacia mí y sonrió.

-Hmmm, mejor primero pruébalos, antes de hacer algún comentario.

Caminé hacia la mesa para ver mejor lo que había cocinado.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- me preguntó algo preocupado.

\- Me he sentido peor, ahora estoy muy bien.- le contesté.

-Está bien, como digas, ahora siéntate.

Me senté con él y comimos, el desayuno sabía mejor de lo que se veía. Después Hipo comenzó la plática.

\- Y bueno... ¿Qué se siente ser rica?- me preguntó

Me reí, lo que preguntaba no tenía sentido.

\- No soy rica Hipo. Cuando tienes dinero, bueno, en mi opinión, te alejas de las cosas más importantes en la vida, así que no me importa siempre que tenga qué comer.

Hipo me miró pensativo, yo continuaba comiendo cuando de repente, escuché sonar mi teléfono. Me levanté y fui hacia donde estaba mi teléfono, en la habitación de Hipo.  
Era mi mamá.

-¿Hola?- contesté.

\- ¿Cómo estas Astrid?- me preguntó mi mama.

\- Estoy bien mamá.

\- ¿Haz comido algo?

\- Uhm... si.- le respondí recordando el delicioso desayuno que Hipo me había preparado.

\- Esta bien cielo, solo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien, regresaremos a casa pronto, lo prometo.

\- Ok mamá, los amo.

\- Te amamos también hija.- después colgó.

Me quedé ahí parada, siempre me sentía sola cuando mis padres llamaban.

Sentí de repente los brazos de Hipo, atrapándome por detrás alrededor de mí, y después me besó en la mejilla.

\- No estás sola Astrid- me dijo Hipo entonces, fue como si adivinara lo que estaba pensando.

\- Lo sé, no ahora...- le respondí.

\- ¿Quieres ir a pasear?- me propuso Hipo.

\- Claro.

\- Bueno, antes debo limpiar tus heridas.

Hipo me puso de nuevo las vendas alrededor de mi abdomen, al final, me hizo cosquillas, dolía reírme, pero lo disfrutaba mucho, y también disfrutaba verlo reír a él. Era tan lindo verlo reír, en verdad lo necesitaba.

Salimos hacia el parque primero, ambos tomados de la mano, rápidamente reconocí ésa parte de la ciudad.

Fue un paseo breve pero encantador, me sentía tan protegida a su lado, cualquier momento que pasara con Hipo Haddok era mágico, en momentos reíamos, no tenía palabras para describir lo que siento al ver su sonrisa. Me estaba enamorando de Hipo.

Regresamos a su casa, y nos sentamos en el sillón de la sala, ambos abrazados viendo una película en la televisión. De nuevo volvimos a comer palomitas, esta vez fuimos más cuidadosos y no las tiramos. En los comerciales, tomábamos nuestras manos.

Entonces, sonó un teléfono, no era el mío, era de Hipo...


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

Hipo se sorprendió un poco. Era más que claro que nunca espera llamadas telefónicas, se levantó del sofá y fue hacia donde estaba su celular.

-¿Hola?- contestó Hipo.- Oh eso es genial!- apenas podía escuchar la voz de quien estaba llamando, se escuchaba fuerte, era un hombre.- Si Claro! gracias, adiós.- Colgó el teléfono con una gran sonrisa, nunca lo había visto tan feliz.

Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y caminó de nuevo para sentarse a un lado de mí en el sofá.

\- ¡Mi hermano regresará de Irak!- me dijo muy emocionado.

\- Eso es genial Hipo!- le contesté con el mismo tono, sabía que lo esperaba.

\- Sí, lo sé

Ambos miramos la televisión un buen rato, entre risas, abrazos y besos; se nos hizo medio día.

-Hipo, creo que tengo que ir a casa ahora.- le dije.

Estaba usando su ropa, su comida, y su tiempo. Pensé que era mejor irme.

\- Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres.- me contestó.

\- Me iré a cambiar.

Regresé a su habitación y me cambié, me puse de nuevo mi ropa, la que traía ayer. Estaba sucia y un poco ensangrentada, me dio terror pero aún así me la puse. Dejé su ropa doblada a un lado de su cama, tomé mi mochila y mi teléfono, iba caminando hacia la puerta, pero ahí estaba Hipo ya esperándome.

\- Estas loca si crees que te dejaré ir a tu casa sola, después de...- me dijo Hipo, sabía a lo que se refería.

\- Jajaja, está bien.- le contesté riendo.

\- No es gracioso Astrid.- me dijo con su tono serio.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Es que encuentro lindo que te importe.

\- Oh, pensé que... bueno no importa.

Salimos de su casa, Hipo pasó su mano alrededor de mi cintura mientras caminábamos, él me protegía mucho.

NARRA HIPO

Yo no diría que lo que le hice a aquellos punks fue divertido, bueno no a ella por lo menos. Por supuesto que Astrid no lo sabe.

Estaba muy feliz, mi hermano vendría a visitarme por un rato, y así podríamos continuar con nuestras conversaciones y los planes que habíamos dejado de hacer.

Acompañaba a Astrid hacia su casa... me pregunto... me pregunto qué haría ella si supiera cómo soy de verdad, si supiera la parte mala que hay en mí. Me imagino que ella... ¿Qué demonios haría? Siempre termina sorprendiéndome, como cuando la besé por primera vez.

Venía pensando tantas cosas, de repente desperté a la realidad. Tuve un presentimiento que me mantuvo alerta. Los vi por las ventanas del cristal de los coches, ahora eran más que la vez anterior.

Los idiotas de ayer, apuñalé con una navaja a los otros en el callejón, pero su demás pandilla nos seguía detenidamente.

\- Hey Astrid, por favor, corre y no voltees hacia atrás.- comencé a decirle.

Ella volteó hacia mí y se dio cuenta de mi mirada de alerta.

\- Correrás cuando te diga.- le volví a decir.

Caminé más rápido y la abrasé con más fuerza, sabía que podían escucharnos. Ellos juegan sucio siempre.

Hice como su fuera a dejar a Astrid a mitad del camino. Ella sintió mi pánico y sabía lo que estaba por pasar, sabía que era inteligente para entenderlo.

Solo podría suponer que podía leer mi mente, entonces, vi a lo lejos la casa abandonada que siempre usaba para esconderme, y sabía que Astrid podía saltar la cerca con facilidad, era fuerte.

\- Bien Astrid, corre hacia esa casa ¿ok? sólo salta por la cerca de atrás y corre a tu casa, te veré ahí.- le expliqué tratando de que mi voz no se escuchara asustada.

Temía por ella, solo por ella.

\- ¿Regresaras verdad?- me preguntó.

No estaba seguro si lo haría, solo por ella mentí.

\- Te lo prometo, te veré pronto.- le contesté.

Estaba feliz por dentro, era un alivio que no la dejé regresar a su casa sola.

Tan pronto como estuve seguro de que Astrid podría llegar a la casa abandonada, le di un ligero codazo y le dije:

\- ¡Ahora!.- lo susurré, no tan despacio, apenas se escuchó.

Ella corrió y yo me di la vuelta. Sabía que ella podía hacerlo.

Mientras tanto, mis victimas me reconocieron y corrieron hacia mí. Yo llevaba mi navaja atada a la pantorrilla, a un lado de mi pistola.

-Oh, esto va a ser divertido- me dije por dentro.

NARRA ASTRID

Corrí en el preciso momento en el que él me dijo, corrí rápido, sabía que él iba a regresar, lo prometió y yo le creí. Crucé la calle corriendo, ignorando el dolor de mi abdomen.

Llegué hacia la cerca y salté sobre esta, hubiera sido fácil si mi costilla no me hubiera traicionado, ya casi me faltaba la mitad por cruzar, cuando me atacó el dolor.

\- ¡Ahhh!- casi grité por el dolor.

Pero comencé a correr al ver que aún podía hacerlo. Estaba cerca de mi casa, podía ver desde ahí el gran árbol paulonia que tenía en mi jardín delantero.

Estaba casi llegando cuando de repente... escuché disparos.

Me detuve y volteé.

\- No puede ser...


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12

NARRA HIPO

Estaba sentado, recargando mi espalda contra un pilar de ladrillos lejos del caos. Estaba sangrando por supuesto, pero nada comparado con ellos, reí al imaginarlos desangrarse en el suelo. Escuché el sonido de las sirenas llegar hacia donde fue la matazón. Una pistola no era nada comparado con bombas, estaba en un vecindario tranquilo, ellos nunca intentarían buscarme aquí. Además, por la manera en que dejé los cadáveres hacía parecer como si hubieran tenido una pelea entre pandillas.

Jamás sabrían que fui yo.

Miré mi cuerpo, se estaba debilitando cada segundo que pasaba; todavía tenía mi pistola en la mano, sin saber si fallé al matar a alguien. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y dejé que el dolor en mi estomago ahogara mis pensamientos... se lo prometí, le prometí a ella que la vería de nuevo.

Me levanté lentamente y continué caminando. Traté de caminar recto y no encorvarme para no levantar sospechas. Estaba por la esquina de la casa de Astrid, entonces saqué mi arma, y apunté hacia alguien que estaba alado de mí, venía cruzando la esquina donde yo estaba. Me di la vuelta en cuestión de un segundo y bajé mi arma. Éra Astrid.

Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos de la impresión, y se quedó boquiabierta y congelada cuando vio que la apunté con mi pistola, ella no se acercó a mí. Tiré la pistola al suelo y caminé hacia ella.

NARRA ASTRID

Había visto a Hipo cruzando la calle y corrí hacia él para alcanzarlo. Estaba caminando muy raro y me detuve, de repente, el se dio la vuelta y apuntó hacia mí con una... con una pistola. Me quedé paralizada y no me moví, él se dio cuenta del terror en mis ojos y la bajó. Se quedó mirándome y tiró la pistola en el suelo, después caminó hacia mí.

-¡ ¿Acaso iba a disparar?! ¿Me iba a disparar a mí? ¿Porque? ¿Porqué Hipo llevaba una pistola consigo?- Todas esas preguntas se enredaron en mi cabeza en un mismo instante.

Hipo era claramente el único sobreviviente de la pelea, Hipo era un asesino.

Llegó cerca de mí con sus ojos llenos de preocupación y pidiéndome disculpas, él estaba vivo. Sus ojos me mostraban todo, y se acercó a mí. Fue entonces cuando me di la vuelta y caminé de regreso.

Hipo no era la persona que yo pensaba.

\- ¡Astrid!- Hipo gritó mi nombre, apenas y podía levantar la voz.

Comencé a correr

\- ¡ASTRID!.- escuché de nuevo gritar y correr detrás de mí.

Me sentía... ni siquiera yo sabía cómo me sentía. Corrí hacia mi casa y entré, estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando sentí a Hipo ya casi adentro, dejé la puerta y corrí hacia mi habitación.

-¡Por favor!.- me decía Hipo, aún siguiéndome

Corrí hacia las escaleras cuando de repente sentí sus brazos alrededor de mí

\- ¡Déjame ir Hipo!.- le dije cuando trataba de seguir caminando.

Hipo me llevó hacia la pared y me sujetó fuertemente, yo estaba a punto de llorar. Tenía miedo. Él levantó su mirada y miró mis ojos, le temía a él por primera vez, le temía a Hipo. No quise escuchar a nadie, todos tenían razón sobre él.

\- Oh Astrid lo siento de verdad- me dijo Hipo, yo no escuché lo que dijo, aún estaba en shock.- Por favor escúchame.- me insistió.

\- No, déjame ir.- le dije y caí, escondí mi rostro entre mis rodillas y comencé a llorar.

Hipo dudó un poco, y después se sentó a un lado de mí y trató de consolarme, yo simplemente me alejé.

\- Volví porque te prometí que lo haría.- me dijo Hipo. Y era verdad, yo lo sabía. Yo quería que Hipo regresara, pero no hasta que descubrí que en realidad era un asesino.

\- Debería estar muerto ahora, pero hice todo esto por ti Astrid- continuó diciendo.

Yo sabía que él tenía razón pero no quería escucharlo porque estaba demasiado enojada, y triste.

\- Yo te salvé Astrid- exclamó. Cuando dijo eso, su voz se escuchaba muy débil, él estaba vivo, pero herido.

Quité mis manos de mi rostro, y lo vi apoyándose en la pared cerrando sus ojos con muchas fuerzas, se estaba presionando su estomago, después olí... sangre.

Rápidamente me paré y levanté su camisa, Hipo estaba sangrando mucho de su estomago... era una herida, o más bien, una puñalada. De nuevo me levanté rápidamente y fui al baño, donde estaba el botiquín de emergencias. Hice un desorden terrible pero encontré lo que estaba buscando, regresé con Hipo y lo ayudé llevándolo hacia el sofá, y de nuevo levanté su camisa. Cuidadosamente empecé a limpiar su herida. Me recordó al día anterior, cuando él limpiaba las mías, ahora todo había dado un giro.

\- Astrid.- susurró mi nombre.

Yo lo ignoré y seguí vendándolo. Guardé las cosas y regresé con él. Me incliné para ver la herida de nuevo y asegurarme de que estuviera bien vendada.

Tuve cuidado de limpiar la sangre que aún quedaba, y de repente las manos de Hipo apretaron las mías. Traté de no mirarlo, pero él siguió mirando mis ojos, hasta que yo lo hice también.

\- No deberías tenerme miedo, tú eres la última persona a la que podría herir.- me dijo entonces.

Bajé de nuevo mi mirada y de repente me tomó en sus brazos, no pronuncié palabra alguna porque yo en verdad necesitaba ese abrazo. En verdad necesitaba que me dijera que todo iba a estar bien. Pero entonces, Hipo utilizó las dos palabras más simples y a la vez tan hermosas que me haya dicho.

\- Te amo.

Cuando dijo eso, me lancé hacia él, olvidándome de repente de su herida, debió dolerle. Mis labios se encontraron con los suyos y lo besé. Yo sabía que también lo amaba, y no me importaban los errores que pudo haber cometido, aún estaría siempre ahí con Hipo.

Hipo me besó mostrándome lo agradecido que estaba conmigo, y lo feliz que estaba de que aún estuviera vivo.


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13

Estábamos tan entregados en nuestro beso tan lleno de pasión que Hipo tuvo que alejarme un poco de él.

\- Me estoy muriendo, recuerdas?- me dijo Hipo con una dolorosa sonrisa.

Me reí un poco y acaricie su rostro. El cerro sus ojos y beso mi cuello, de mi boca salió un pequeño sonido nada común en mi.

-Espera, que fue eso? No lo había escuchado en ti Astrid. - me dijo con una malévola mirada.

Lo hice de nuevo y Hipo sonrió.

-Sabes Astrid empiezo a creer que te prendo.- me dijo Hipo con un tono pícaro. 

\- Oh sí, claro que lo haces- le conteste. 

\- Ah, me gusta tu sarcasmo- contesto y rió.

Ambos reímos y rasque su barbilla, después le di un beso en la mejilla, el sonrió.

\- Si no fuera por el hecho de que estoy en mi lecho de muerte ya te hubiera comido a besos, ángel mío- exclamo Hipo con un tono aun débil.

\- Oh Hipo...- había olvidado por un momento que estaba grave.

Me hice a un lado y levanté su camisa para ver si aun seguía sangrando. Me mordí el labio.

\- Te sientes mareado Hipo? - le pregunte. 

\- Por favor Astrid, soy todo un macho.

\- Deja las bromas, necesito saber. 

\- Bueno está bien, te diré, si no fuera por el hecho de que estas aquí, estuviera llorando como un bebe. 

Me le quede viendo, lo decía enserio, lo noté porque su sonrisa se desvaneció. 

Mire su herida, no dejaba de sangrar.

\- Hipo, creo que necesitaras algunas puntadas.- le dije preocupada. 

\- Oh, y eso es malo? - me contesto con sarcasmo.

Yo no sonreí a su humor, subí las escaleras y fui por el equipo de mi papa, el era doctor, y lo había visto trabajar ya en algunas ocasiones, además, me había enseñado ya varias cosas el verano pasado. Baje de nuevo y me senté a un lado de Hipo.

\- Tu... eres mi doctora? - me pregunto Hipo sonriendo. 

\- Además de tu ángel, sí, lo soy.

Hipo se acomodo y dejo que le curara la herida, a decir verdad se estaba poniendo peor. Lo veía mirar fijamente a la aguja, y después finalmente encontré su punto débil.

\- Esto te dolerá un poco.- le advertí. 

\- Ya termina con esto.

Cuidadosamente comencé a apuntar la aguja donde tenía que hacerlo, y entonces vi a Hipo hacer una mueca de dolor al principio.

\- No te muevas, "macho". - le dije y Hipo sonrió a medias.

No podía dejar de ver la herida llena de sangre, y eso no me estaba ayudando. Sabía que podía ver todo su interior si apuntaba hacia en medio de la herida... Ugh.  
Después de 15 minutos termine de hacerlo. Estaba segura de que mis padres estarían orgullosos de lo que acababa de hacer. Pero claro, ellos no estarían aquí para verlo. Cuidadosamente limpie la aguja y la envolví, la guarde de nuevo en el botiquín de papa. Vi a Hipo mirando fijamente su herida ya cocida.

\- Te dolió? - le pregunte.  
\- mhhhmmm, no mucho.

Quite las cosas y volví con un plato de botanas y me senté a un lado de Hipo, recargue mi cabeza en su hombro mientas le cambiaba a los canales en la TV.

\- Hipo, aun no... Aun no te he dado las gracias por salvarme, no solo una vez, sino dos. - comencé a decirle.

El bajo su mirada hacia mí.

\- Gracias, de verdad. - continúe diciéndole.

El acaricio mi cabello y me sonrió, me dedico una de sus más raras sonrisas.

\- Recuerdo lo desesperado que estaba cuando no te vi regresar a casa ... - continúe mirándolo mientras él hablaba - ... vi a los hijos de pu... - respiro profundo- .. Perdón, a la 'pandilla' reunirse en un lugar, persiguiendo a alguien, rápidamente supe que eras tú ya que no te vi regresar a tu casa, y también porque los vi bloquear el camino hacia tu casa. Recuerdo también cuando espiaba por tu ventana en las noches tratando de adivinar ese sentimiento que me había preguntado por un rato... Te amaba. Nunca dejaría que algo malo te hubiera sucedido.

Comencé a respirar mas rápido de lo normal, sabía que iba a recordar esas palabras por el resto de mi vida.

\- Supongo que por un momento... pensé que era perfecto para ti, nadie te hubiera salvado sin matar a alguien. - continuo diciendo.

El se detuvo y miro hacia mis manos, lo estaba sosteniendo fuertemente, después las lleve hacia su rostro, era perfecto.

\- Eres perfecto Hipo, perfecto para mí.

Hipo me miro a los ojos, tratando de creer que fui yo quien dijo eso. Bese su mejilla y el acarició la mía. Estaba de nuevo a punto de besarme cuando de repente, se escucho un fuerte golpe en la puerta.


	14. Chapter 14

~ CAPITULO 14 ~

Me levanté rápido pero Hipo se movió primero. Apago la televisión y mantuvo su mirada en la puerta, donde la habían golpeado. Yo lo miré a él con cierta preocupación en mis ojos, después se dirigió hacia la cocina, y yo lo seguí. Abrió la ventana de la cocina para tratar de ver algo.

\- No son mis padres, eso tenlo por seguro, hubieran usado sus llaves. - le dije a Hipo.

Él se quedo junto a la ventana por unos segundos, después se asomo lentamente para ver quién era.

\- Hipo? - le pregunte dudosa.

Hipo se alejo de la ventana, y escuche a mi perro ladrar fuerte por las personas, comenzó a moverse lenta y sigilosamente y me tomo de la mano, llevándome lentamente hacia las escaleras, me quede quieta por unos segundos y después comencé a seguirlo, Hipo trataba de hacer el menor ruido posible.  
Lo lleve hacia mi habitación y cuidadosamente cerré la puerta.

\- Ok Hipo, dime- le pregunte queriendo saber que pasaba, el me ignoro un momento y se asomo de nuevo afuera, por mi ventana. - Hipo! - le volví a decir.

El solo se limito a poner su dedo índice en sus labios, haciéndome entender que guardara silencio.

Camine hacia él y mire sigilosamente hacia la ventana, mi corazón se detuvo al ver quien, o más bien, quienes eran.

\- Oh por Dios! Hipo, porque están aquí? Porque están esos estúpidos sujetos ahí afuera!? - le dije, casi gritando.

Hipo hizo un rápido movimiento y puso su mano alrededor de mi boca.

\- No tengo idea- me susurro a mi oído.

Me soltó y de nuevo me asome, mirándoles, eran dos esta vez. Ellos estaban caminando dando vueltas por fuera de mi casa, mirando por las ventanas y golpeando de nuevo la puerta.

\- Tus padres, no han llamado? - me pregunto Hipo.  
\- No, no desde hace...- me quede pensando y Hipo me interrumpió.  
\- Llámalos ahora!

Corrí bajando las escaleras, mientras buscaba mi teléfono, tratando de esquivar las ventanas, tome el traste de botanas y mi mochila y volví arriba. Cerré mi puerta y los llame, espere hasta que mis lágrimas comenzaran a formarse en mis ojos, no pudo haberles pasado nada. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, al notar que no contestaban, me mandaba siempre al buzón de voz.

Hipo se sentó en mi cama, y tomo mi mano.

\- Nada les ha pasado Astrid- me dijo tratando de calmarme, después me tomo por la cintura y yo lo abrasé. - Qué hay de tu hermano? - me preguntó.

Limpie mis lágrimas y de nuevo tome mi teléfono, tratando de llamarle. Estaba casi segura de que no lo traía consigo, y no me equivoque, nadie contesto. Tome mi teléfono de nuevo, mientras veía a Hipo asomarse a la ventana una y otra vez.

\- Ya no hay nadie ahí abajo.- me aviso Hipo.

Camine hacia la ventana, para estar segura, pero su carro aun seguía ahí.

\- Hipo... - no pude terminar porque en ese momento mi perro comenzó a ladrar fuerte, como enojado. - oh no, nube- (nube es el nombre del perro).  
Estaba a punto de salir de mi cuarto para ir a ver, pero Hipo me detuvo y me sentó en la cama.

\- Ahora regreso.- me dijo y salió de mi recámara.

Me quede ahí sentada contando los segundos que pasaban, y la puerta se abrió, Hipo volvió rápidamente y tomo mi mano, me levanto y me dirigió hacia el armario.

\- Hipo que está pasando? - le pregunte, comenzaba a alarmarme.

Ambos nos metimos al armario, el cual era grande y había suficiente espacio. No demasiado pero lo suficiente para acomodarnos bien dos personas. Hipo cerró la puerta, y yo busque el interruptor, hasta que lo encontré y entendí la luz.

\- Los estúpidos tipos están inspeccionando la casa- comenzó a decirme Hipo.

\- ¡¿Que?!

\- Bueno no por dentro... aun.

\- Y que están haciendo?- pregunté.

\- Parece que pusieron a dormir al perro y están recorriendo tu casa por fuera, estoy casi seguro de que no entraran-. Me senté y el se sentó a un lado de mi.

\- Tenemos que estar quietos y en silencio, ellos tienen detectores de sensor.

\- Y... te están buscando a ti? - pregunte.  
Hipo dudo un poco en responder.

\- Probablemente.

\- Ellos no se irán sin pelear.

Hipo miro hacia mí no muy seguro de lo que quise decir.

\- No necesitas preocuparte por eso Astrid, ellos no nos encontraran.

Esa respuesta no me convenció, no dejare a Hipo solo, estoy dispuesta a regresarle el favor, todo lo que hizo el por mí, lo haré yo devuelta.


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15

1 hora después ellos se fueron. Nosotros dos salimos y cerramos las cortinas y checamos para estar seguros de que no hubieran dejado nada dentro. Subí las escaleras y fui hacia mi armario y saqué prendas nuevas, un pantalón liviano, rojo con blanco, y una blusa negra. Salí de mi habitación y entré a la de mi hermano, para llevarle algo de ropa a Hipo. 

Regresé y bajé las escaleras con una toalla y ropa limpia, y se la di a Hipo. Él había estado espiando por la ventana casi por una hora, y se relajó cuando me vio. Le di la ropa y entonces se acercó a mí, me besó dulcemente.

\- Las damas van primero, yo seguiré aquí por si llegan tus padres mientras tú te duchas- me dijo él. 

\- Hipo, ellos regresarán mañana, no hoy.

Subimos las escaleras y Hipo me esperó en mi habitación. Me metí a bañar, el agua estaba perfecta, cálida y fresca. Salí y me cambié, me sequé mi cabello con mi toalla y salí del baño. Caminé hacia mi habitación descalza, y vi que Hipo estaba mirando mis posesiones. Miraba con curiosidad a mi retrato donde estaba en el verano. Me habían sacado esa foto en Long Beach, y habíamos tenido una reunión familiar en Estados Unidos. 

Lo abrasé por detrás y puse mis brazos alrededor de él, y entonces me cargó y me llevó hasta mi cama. Me dejó caer cuidadosamente a mi cama y ambos reímos.

\- Dejé el baño listo para ti.- le dije. 

-Está bien ángel mío.- me contestó y me besó la frente.

Tomó su ropa y caminó hacia el baño. Froté mi cabello para secarlo mientras lo esperaba, me acosté después en mi cama mientras hojeaba una revista. Sentí una silenciosa brisa entrar a mi habitación y de repente sentí a Hipo deslizarse a un lado de mí, llegó y besó mi oreja. Me reí por el cosquilleo, besó mi cuello y yo suspiré.

\- ¿Sólo conseguí un suspiro?- me preguntó Hipo- 

\- ¿Qué querías Hipo?.

Me volvió a besar más mi cuello.

\- Bueno, olvídalo, no quiero que seas una chica mala.- me contestó. 

\- Mmmmm...

Lo empujé hacia mí y lo besé. Él me tomó de mi cintura mientras mis dedos se entrelazaban entre su cabello mojado. Hipo siguió provocándome y continuaba tratando de dejar de besarme para que lo empujara de nuevo hacia mí. La pasión se apoderaba de nosotros mientras nos besábamos con tantas ansias, sus manos bajaron hacia mis caderas, quité mis manos de su cabello y bajaron a su espalda, Hipo trataba de quitarse su camiseta mientras me besaba, me besó... diferente. Sus manos pasaron a estar en mi espalda mientras él tiraba de mi blusa tratando de quitarla también. Besé su cuello y su barbilla.

\- Oh Astrid.- me dijo Hipo haciéndose un poco a un lado, mientras se sentaba en mi cama.- No creo que estés lista... sé que tienes ganas de hacerlo, pero sé que aún no estás lista.- me dijo mientras sus ojos bajaban para recorrer mi cuerpo. 

\- Jaja, Hipo ¿me estabas probando?- le pregunté curiosa.

Hipo sonrió y miró hacia mi cuello.

\- Algo así, pero, de nuevo me estaba yendo muy lejos. Tú haces que cambie mi forma de pensar Astrid-

Me levanté y me acomodé la blusa.

\- Por un momento, me estaba preocupando por ti.- me dijo él.

Yo reí mientras lo tomé de la mano y bajamos por las escaleras, miré fijamente su pecho, aún estaba vendado pero la mayor parte estaba desnuda, me mordí el labio.

\- Tal vez debí quitarme mi pijama también.- le dije con un tono travieso. 

\- Me gusta más que estés cubierta mientras caminas en tu casa. ¿Por qué quieres mostrarme lo que yo sé que es mío?.

Sonreí y le di un codazo en el brazo, Hipo hablaba de mi cuerpo, y sí, tenía razón, algún día sería suyo.

\- Hipo, te amo tanto.- le dije sinceramente.  
\- Ya lo sé.- me contestó dedicándome una pícara sonrisa.

Me abrazó y entonces me cargó, llevándome a la cocina.


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 16

Tuve una buena noche. Me pareció una eternidad desde cuando estaba siendo perseguida en el callejón e Hipo me salvó.  
Hipo y yo cenamos en mi casa, después le presenté a nube (mi perro) y yo realmente no paraba de reír, al parecer a nube no le caía muy bien Hipo. Él lo trató igual que como le ladraba a los sujetos, yo le decía a nube que dejara de estar celoso, ya que no le gustaba que Hipo estuviera cerca de mí.

\- ¿Lo ves? No le agrado ni un poco.- me dijo Hipo. 

\- No te preocupes, siempre se porta así con extraños, créeme. - le contesté.

Tomé su mano y ambos entramos a la casa, nos acurrucamos en el sofá y vimos la televisión, recargué mi cabeza en su hombro, oliendo su aroma. Suspiré y sentí su mano deslizarse por detrás de mi espalda, acariciando mi cintura.

~ NARRA HIPO ~  
Oh Astrid, no sé hasta cuándo vamos a estar juntos así. Esto me separará de ti, pero, voy a vivir mi vida como la planeé.  
Iba a estar fuera con mi hermano... haciendo las cosas que más quería y que habíamos acordado desde hace ya mucho tiempo. Pero, hay algo que no puedo sacar de mi cabeza. 

¿Qué hay si Astrid comienza a salir con otro chico? ¿Y si ella me olvida? ¿Qué pasaría si realmente la lastimo y comienza a odiarme? Bajé mi mirada hacia ella. Estaba acurrucada sobre mi pecho como un gatito. Ella es tan angelical. 

Ella me entendió antes cuando le relevé lo que era... pero, de nuevo, sabía que la iba a lastimar. 

Cuando me valla, mi mente peleará contra dos mundos que en serio anhelo vivir. 

El primero, en el que quiero estar con mi hermano, escapar de la policía recorriendo todo el país... ser criminales. Asustar a los estúpidos políticos y al gobierno, bombardear cada persona relacionada con el gobierno, sabiendo que cualquier policía no podría dormir sin saber que tal vez estemos por ahí, muy cerca, bombardeando su casa o la de al lado. 

Y después, está el otro mundo. En el que pueda estar siempre con Astrid, de manera que también pueda cumplir con mis otros deseos y metas. Estar a su lado y sentir cómo mi mente cambia de ser mala a buena, como ella quiere. Unir mi corazón al de ella, llenándome con sus angelicales palabras y caricias.

\- Quiero estar por siempre contigo Hipo...- me dijo Astrid.

Esas palabras se metieron en mi cabeza mientras sentía una llama en la parte interior de mi garganta. No podía dejarla... pero no puedo llevarla conmigo. Ella levantó su mirada hacia mí, sabiendo que mi silencio era algo incómodo. Extendió sus brazos y me tomó la cara entre sus suaves manos.

\- Yo también.- le contesté, mi voz se entrecortó. 

\- ¿Porqué no pareces tan seguro?

Cuando dijo eso traté de verla a los ojos, pero fallé. ¿Por qué me preguntaba eso?

\- ¿Hipo?...- comenzó a decir, escuchaba pánico en su voz, tomé sus manos.  
\- No lo sé Astrid, quiero decirte, que... me iré tan pronto cuando mi hermano regrese.

Tal vez se lo dije muy a secas, miré hacia sus ojos y vi que comenzaban a salir lágrimas de ellos, ella no se movió, y escuché que trataba de respirar constantemente. Miró a lo lejos, volteando de lado a lado insegura de qué hacer.

\- Por favor, dime que... esto no tiene nada que ver con... matar, por favor.- comenzó a hablar entrecortadamente, cerró sus ojos queriendo escuchar una mentira, traté de destruir el nudo de mi garganta. Me arrepentí de hacer esto con ella, pero era mejor decírselo directamente sabiendo que se pondría peor si mentía. 

\- Yo... no puedo responderte eso...- mi voz se volvió seca.

Sentía como si me estuviera matando a mí mismo mientras ella se alejaba de mí. No me miró y se levantó, después subió las escaleras. Caí en mis rodillas mientras trataba de alcanzarla y llegar a ella, pero demasiado tarde. Me quedé ahí observando su piso de madera. 

¿Qué demonios soy yo? Por supuesto que no merezco a alguien como Astrid. Ella es para alguien más, alguien que pueda ser como ella desea que yo sea. Es obvio que me va a odiar. ¿Qué m*erda estoy haciendo? ¡No soy bueno para ella!

Solo soy un estúpido asesino con un pase seguro al infierno, y ella es... es... Ella es un ángel. 

Apenas y estaba consciente de que mi cara estaba húmeda, cuando me la froté con mi mano. Qué patético soy, no escuchaba ningún movimiento en el piso de arriba, todo lo que escuchaba era... silencio. Ella me odiaba, y era lógico, la lastimé. Está mejor sin mí, me levanté lentamente y subí las escaleras en silencio. 

Apenas y podía sentir mis piernas levantándose, llegué arriba y vi que la puerta de su habitación estaba cerrada, quería entrar ahí y decirle que haría cualquier cosa que ella quisiera a cambio de que no me odiara o que se alejara de mí.

Entonces me senté contra su puerta, inseguro. La amaba, entonces ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo? 


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 17

*Advertencia, lime* (lemon leve)

~ NARRA ASTRID ~

Estaba en mi habitación sintiéndome... sintiéndome como si el mundo entero me hubiera dado una bofetada. Me sentía traicionada. Pensé que conocía el mundo donde había estado viviendo, pero era muy tonta, era demasiado estúpida para ver la realidad, aunque yo realmente no quería estar ahí.

Hipo... lloré y lloré en mi almohada, solo quiero que las cosas estén... tranquilas. Sabiendo que no había nadie más por ahí que pudiera hacerle daño a Hipo. Yo quería saber que él estaba en el camino correcto, que él no era un asesino. No puedo soportar más esto.

Entonces, escuché una respiración ronca, detrás de mi puerta, sonaba como si alguien estuviera recargado contra la puerta, llorando. Luché contra mi corazón hecho pedazos, sabiendo que él me necesitaba. Me bajé de mi cama y me acerqué en silencio. Abrí la puerta lentamente, tan rápido como abrí la puerta Hipo ya estaba ahí abrazándome. Él estaba de rodillas abrazándome por la parte de abajo, sujetando mis piernas con fuerza.

-Astrid, te amo. - me dijo Hipo, siguió diciendo esas hermosas palabras como si fueran las únicas que podía pronunciar.

Lo sentí llorar por un buen rato, me dolió hasta el alma, peor que si me hubieran cortado los brazos con una espada. Lo llevé hacia mi cama y lo abrasé por mucho tiempo. Sentí sus lagrimas bajar sobre mi cuello... sólo tiene problemas, el es solo un chico, Hipo aún tiene su alma pura, solo está manchada con la obscuridad... sabía que yo era su única luz.

\- Jamás te dejaría Hipo...- le dije con lagrimas en mis ojos.

Hipo respiró profundamente y me besó en el cuello. Me empujó hacia mi cama y me regresó hacia él besándome de nuevo el cuello. Su boca bajaba cada vez más y sentía realmente que ambos estábamos en un horno, nuestra temperatura estaba al borde.

Me estaba besando con mucha pasión mientras suspiraba de placer, mientras yo mordía su oreja. Seguía manteniendo esa idea en mi cabeza, en verdad lo deseaba, lo necesitaba, el momento era perfecto. Ambos estábamos solos en casa, en mi habitación, y no lo sé, tal vez... sería la última vez que podría tener la oportunidad de hacer el amor con Hipo. Sabía que aún era joven, pero no necesito experiencia para amar.

Lo jalé hacia mí más cerca, y comencé a besarlo con más fuerza. Él hizo lo mismo, mientras yo seguía pensando en lo mismo... ambos estábamos juntos, y tal vez no podríamos estar así de nuevo. Me aparté lentamente y me quité mi camiseta, teniendo puesto solo mi bra. Era negro y encajaba perfectamente con mi tono de piel. Hipo me besó entonces en el estomago, cerré mis ojos mientras Hipo lo hacía, lo seguí besando más y más mientras comenzaba a bajar sus pantalones. Lo sentí bajar, tal vez me podría detener, de nuevo. Después Hipo suspiró profundo y me besó aún más apasionadamente. Tomé entre mis manos su cabello que se enredaba entre mis dedos mientras acercaba mi cintura hacia él.

Lentamente me hice a un lado, Hipo estaba algo separado de mí, y de repente de nuevo lo sentí regresar hacia mí. Me besó de nuevo y sentí que me quitaba la parte inferior de mis pijamas, continuamos besándonos, mientras la fuerza con la que me abrazaba se volvía cada vez más dura, sentía como si su abrazo fuera imposible de romper.

Esa noche, hicimos el amor.

Después, comenzamos a respirar rápido. Hipo tenía su cabeza sobre mi pecho y estaba sonriendo. Comenzó a reír cuando me miró a los ojos.

\- Solo esperaste un día para caer en la tentación, nena.- me dijo.

Le respondí con un jalón en el cabello. Su respiración se fue calmando y sentí sus latidos disminuir después de los duros golpes que hacía antes. Pronto comenzó a caer en el sueño, y yo puse mis manos en su detrás de su espalda. Me quedé dormida con el sonido de su respiración.

Comencé a soñar... soñé que estaba arriba de un gran edificio, en una ciudad, se parecía a Los Ángeles. Estaba mirando abajo, hacia la calle y vi a unos policías. Escuchaba sirenas por toda la calle. Mi mirada cambió totalmente, sentí un ataque en mi corazón, aquél cabello caoba rojizo me era tan familiar, era Hipo. Él estaba saliendo de una camioneta, con una pistola.

Hipo comenzó a dispararle a los policías, les disparó a 4 de ellos en el cuello, estómago y pecho. Mantuvo esquivando los disparos y veía gente corriendo con su cara llena de miedo. Me di la vuelta y miré que no había otro camino. ¿Cómo diablos llegué aquí? No había ni siquiera una puerta para bajar. Continué mirando hacia abajo, a medida que sentí como si estuviera cayendo.

\- ¡Hipo!..-

Trataba de gritar, pero las sirenas y los policías no dejaban escuchar mis gritos.  
Sentí como si fuera a saltar, me acerqué a la orilla, mirando hacia abajo, me di la vuelta y comencé bajar por el edificio... como si fuera demasiado fácil. Intentaba bajar lo más rápido posible para llegar abajo, pero una vez que estuve ahí... era ya demasiado tarde.

Miré a hacia Hipo, y vi cómo los policías le habían disparado. Y lo miré mientras caía en la calle. Hipo Haddok se había ido.  
Mis gritos se volvieron silenciosos y sentí a alguien sosteniéndome, y sacudiéndome.

\- ¡Astrid, mi amor, despierta!.

Abrí mis ojos para ver los suyos, aquel color esmeralda que era ya familiar para mí.

\- Hi-Hipo.- le dije.

Lo abrasé con todas mis fuerzas.

\- Estoy aquí hermosa.- me contestó con palabras suaves. Sentí cómo mis lágrimas bajaban sobre mi rostro. - Fue solo un sueño, tranquila.- me dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Prométeme, prométeme por favor...- hablaba entrecortadamente.

\- Lo que quieras, ¿qué pasa?

Inhalé y comencé a decirle.

\- Prométeme, prométeme que no morirás...

Hipo me abrazó muy fuerte.

\- Te lo prometo Astrid, viviré por ti. Solo por ti.

En silencio entonces, comencé a quedarme dormida de nuevo, mientras ésas últimas palabras que me dijo sonaban con mi cabeza.

\- Gracias, te amo.- le contesté.

Con ésas palabras comencé a cerrar mis ojos otra vez. Sus brazos me sostenían, me sentía protegida y segura.


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO 18

Me desperté con el aroma del cabello de Hipo. Parpadeé y vi a Hipo en la misma posición en la que se había dormido. Su cabello estaba cerca de mi boca, y olía tan delicioso. La noche anterior, en el mismo lugar en que estábamos, lo habíamos hecho. 

No me moví en ningún momento, para no despertar a Hipo. Recuerdo lo indefenso que se veía Hipo ayer, y la forma en que se arrodilló para que no lo dejara, recordaba cómo ambos nos necesitábamos uno al otro y la hermosa manera en que me demostró que de verdad me amaba. Si no me amara, no tuviera que quedarse, hubiera podido dejarme e irse fácilmente cuando me encerré en mi habitación. Pero ahí estaba él, durmiendo en mis brazos. 

Miré hacia mi despertador, que estaba en la mesa a un lado de mi cama. Aún era temprano, tenía todavía 3 horas antes de que mis padres regresaran, jugué con el cabello de Hipo, toqué una parte de su espalda con mi dedo, contando sus lunares, todas esas marcas eran parte del chico que amaba tanto.  
Estaba feliz de saber que había perdido mi virginidad con alguien que me había salvado la vida más de una vez, que se preocupaba por mí, y lo más importante... Que me amaba.  
Sentí a Hipo moverse, las sabanas de la cama estaban enredadas entre nosotros. Sus ojos se abrieron una vez y se cerraron de nuevo, él tenía sus ojos cerrados, se acercó un poco más cerca de mí para que su rostro quedara junto al mío.

\- Tuve el mejor sueño Astrid.- comenzó a hablar Hipo, con voz aún de sueño.

Me reí y él abrió los ojos, me miró a los ojos, y después hacia mi cuerpo. Tenía puesto mi brasier negro, y estaba tapada con las sabanas.

\- No fue un sueño Hipo.- le respondí.

Acaricié su rostro y él me abrazó con una gran sonrisa.

\- Oh, ya lo sabía.

Volví a reír y él me besó.

\- Me sorprende que tus labios no te duelan, por anoche.- me dijo.

Recordé entonces lo enviciados que estábamos besándonos la noche anterior, nos quedamos acurrucados ambos en los brazos del otro, hasta que Hipo se levantó para vestirse. 

Hipo levantó del piso mi ropa y me la dio con una sonrisa traviesa en su cara, sonreí y me sonrojé, y después me levanté para vestirme también.

\- ¿Cómo están tus puntos?- le pregunté, aún no se había puesto su camisa, entonces se dio la vuelta y me mostró. 

\- Están bien, casi no me duele, gracias otra vez mi amor.

Ambos bajamos las escaleras, Hipo me cargó, tenía mucha fuerza. Me llevó hacia la cocina y comenzamos a cocinar.

\- Yo me encargo del desayuno.- comenzó a decirme. 

\- ¿Enserio? te puedo ayudar... 

\- Yo lo haré.

Entonces recordé mi habitación, era un desastre y tenía que arreglarla antes de que llegaran mis padres.

\- Ok, entonces lavaré las sabanas.

Hipo me sonrió y me di la vuelta para subir de nuevo las escaleras. Lavé las sabanas y la ropa de Hipo. Las puse en la secadora y volví hacia la cocina.

\- Justo a tiempo Astrid, recién terminé.- me dijo cuando llegué.

Nos sentamos en el comedor y comenzamos a comer. Hablamos y reímos mientras desayunábamos. Aproveché el tiempo con él, ya que mis padres estarían en casa en cualquier segundo.

\- ¿Te veré mañana Hipo?- le pregunté.

Hipo caminaba hacia la puerta, le di su ropa.

\- Por supuesto, en cualquier momento.- Se dio la vuelta y me abrazó con fuerza, lo abrasé también, sintiendo su corazón latir contra el mío. Hipo me besó tiernamente y se dio la vuelta para irse. - Te veré lo más pronto que pueda Astrid, cuídate.-

Me besó una vez más y se fue, cerré la puerta por dentro y subí hacia mi habitación, hice tarea y lavé mi ropa. Cuando terminé volví a mi habitación, tenía un mensaje de voz en mi teléfono, y lo escuché. Era de Hipo.

-"Si la policía te pregunta si me conoces, y eres cercana a mí, miente. Diles que no tienes nada que ver conmigo Astrid.

Es lo mejor que podrías hacer. No les digas que me conoces, te veo pronto. Te amo."-

Tan pronto como lo escuché lo borré para no dejar evidencia, y volví a mi tarea. Mis padres estarían en casa pronto. Ya se les había hecho tarde, pero tenían que llegar. Después, escuché que la puerta abrirse, y cerrarse. Salí de mi habitación y bajé las escaleras. En ese momento vi a... 


	19. Chapter 19

CAPITULO 19

Mi cabello se puso de punta, la policía estaba aquí, dentro, en mi casa. Lentamente, regresé y corrí hacia mi habitación.

Tomé mi teléfono, mis llaves y mi chaqueta. Me congelé y escuché las escaleras, todavía estaban ocupados revisando abajo. Cerré mi puerta en silencio. Hice algo de ruido, poco, pero ellos aún estaban distraídos abajo. 

Fui hacia la ventana para checar por fuera, las patrullas estaban estacionadas afuera, en frente de mi casa. No había nadie dentro de ellas, qué suerte. Pero, ¿Por qué demonios están investigando mi casa?. Decidí no correr el riesgo y salí por la ventana, lentamente me agarré del árbol que estaba a un lado de ésta, me subí con cuidado, alrededor de una rama, y cerré la ventana. Bajaba lentamente, y entonces, escuché la puerta de mi habitación abrirse. Inmediatamente, quedé paralizada. Pero no me iban a descubrir. 

Me convencí de que no me iban a atrapar, ya me estaba yendo de ahí. Estaba agarrada al árbol y me dolía, me agarré de las ramas y lentamente seguí bajando. Casi estaba llegando a la barda, estaba a punto de saltar por ella, mi corazón latía cada vez más rápido, y en ese momento, de reojo, ví a un policía salir de mi caza. Me quedé congelada.

OH NO...

El sujeto era muchísimo más alto que yo. Se acercó a la patrulla y habló por su walkie talkie. Tenía que moverme de donde estaba, me podrían ver tan pronto como regrese a la casa. 

Me imaginé lo que el policía iba a ver, una chica pegada a la pared como una falsa imitación de spider-man. Rápidamente me acerqué a la barda y salté. Caí en cuclillas en el piso, lo hice. Me senté detrás de los arbustos, en el césped, respiré profundo y traté de relajarme. Me asomé entre los arbustos y vi los pies de los policías caminando hacia dentro de mi casa.

Lentamente me agaché y me fui corriendo por la banqueta. Me mezclé entre las personas que estaban ahí, como una inocente espectadora que veía cómo los policías trabajaban. Me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar, sin idea a donde ir. 

¿Qué pasaría si me hubiera quedado ahí? ¿Qué hubieran hecho conmigo? 

Mientras caminaba lentamente, volteé hacia mi derecha, para ver aquel volvo negro tan familiar para mí, se detuvo a un lado de mí. Mi corazón se detuvo, eran mis padres. Caminé hacia el carro, mi padre estaba llamándome por la ventana, también mi mamá estaba ahí.

\- Hey cariño, ¿A dónde vas?- me preguntó mi papá. 

\- ¡Hola!, mmmm, está bien, me asusté un poco. La policía está en nuestra casa.- le dije. 

\- ¿QUE? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué demonios hiciste Astrid?- me gritó mi mamá. 

\- ¡Nada! - mentí - solo llegaron y comenzaron a revisar.

Mis padres intercambiaron miradas, y miraron hacia la calle. Después mi papa miró hacia mí.

\- Sube al auto.- me dijo él.

Me metí al auto y mi papá manejó hacia mi casa. Ellos salieron del auto y entraron a la casa.

\- Espera aquí cariño- me dijo mi mamá. 

Me senté en el borde de mi barda y esperé. ¿Podría ser esto culpa de Hipo? ¿A qué se refería cuando dejó ese mensaje de voz? ¿Qué le había pasado a Hipo? 

Estaba mirando hacia abajo, y escuché entonces pasos de mi casa. Mi papá se veía preocupado, y molesto.

\- ¿Está seguro oficial? No veo alguna manera porqué no llamaron para entrar en nuestra casa así.- comenzó a decirle mi padre. 

\- Tenemos órdenes, y hacemos lo que se nos ha dicho. El hecho de que descubrimos a su hijo ebrio en una fiesta, consumiendo drogas, encaja perfectamente con el criminal al cual buscamos. Su aparición fue de gran importancia en nuestras investigaciones. 

\- Bueno pero, ustedes saben que él no es el único joven a su edad que puede estar ebrio!.

El oficial se alejó mientras seguía hablando con mi papá, mi mamá los veía, estaba preocupada por Xavier.

\- Mamá...- le dije, ella se acercó a mí y me abrazó. - Norberto va a estar bien ¿verdad?- 

\- Claro que sí Astrid- me respondió.

Caminé hacia dentro de mi casa. Los policías ya se habían ido, y me senté en el sofá. Mi mamá y mi papá entraron. 

\- Tendremos que ir a ver a Norberto.- me dijo mi mamá. 

\- Ok, mejor tráiganlo a casa.- le conteste. 

\- Oh claro que lo traeremos querida.- dijo mi papá.

Mi papá estaba muy enojado, claramente, él quería un mejor comportamiento para su único hijo varón.

\- Está bien papá, que les vaya bien.- me despedí.

Ellos se fueron y bloquearon la puerta, recordé entonces el día anterior con Hipo, ambos sentados viendo televisión. Sentí lagrimas en mis ojos, pensando qué sería de mí son él. Mi mayor miedo, era despertar y no encontrarlo, sin ni siquiera un 'adiós', dejarme e irse así. Eliminé ese pensamiento de mi cabeza y me levanté, y me fui hacia mi habitación. Mis cosas estaban en el mismo orden que las dejé, que suerte que los policías no hicieron un desorden. De repente escuché a alguien tocar la puerta por fuera, miré por mi ventana, mi corazón se sintió cálido y a salvo cuando vi quien era. Corrí por las escaleras y abrí la puerta, y ahí estaba él. El señor Hipo Haddok. 


	20. Chapter 20

CAPITULO 20

Cuando lo vi, salté hacia sus brazos.

\- Ahhh amor, te extrañé también.- me dijo Hipo.

Cerró la puerta por detrás y caminó cargándome hacia mi sala, mirando a todos lados. Me bajó y tomó mis manos.

\- Hipo... 

\- ¿Estás bien? Nada pasó ¿verdad?- me preguntó. 

\- No, no, estoy bien. La policía estuvo aquí buscando a mi hermano.- le dije, él me miró a los ojos preocupado, y después bajó la mirada. - Lo atraparon en una fiesta, y la policía estuvo buscando evidencias aquí.

Hipo aún estaba quieto, y sin hablar.

\- ¿Hipo?- traté de llamar su atención.

Él lentamente levantó su mirada para verme a los ojos.

\- Me iré... mañana.

Su voz se entrecortó cuando me lo dijo, Sus ojos estaba rojos, casi derramando lagrimas, era evidente que le dio coraje al decírmelo. Su boca temblaba. Yo estaba demasiado anonadada y perpleja como para decir algo. Sentí como si Hipo no hubiera pronunciado palabra alguna, aún no había asimilado sus palabras... nunca iba a volverlo a ver de nuevo. Él escogió matar, asesinar estaba sobre mí. 

¿Y si nunca regresa? ¿Y si muere fuera de mi alcance?  
Mi pesadilla de anoche regresó a mi mente mientras recordaba a Hipo caer...muerto. No... Pensé que me amabas, sentí sus manos tomar las mías a medida que levanté la mirada para verlo. Esto era insoportable.

\- Por favor Astrid, no quiero que pienses...- me dijo pero mis pensamientos vinieron a mi mente en ese preciso momento

Creo que su amor nunca fue real, sólo me quería llevar a la cama. Así son todos los 'chicos malos'. Y ahora que lo consiguió, me dejaría. ¿Todo esto fue actuado? ¿Todo este tiempo me mintió? Ese sentimiento obscuro vino hacia mí, sintiendo casi como si estuviera hirviendo.

\- ... que te estoy dejando - mis pensamientos cortaron lo que decía, y continuaba diciendo.- la manera en que...- trato de seguir pero me di la vuelta.

¿Por qué tiene que decir adiós? Estaba segura de que no lo haría después de lo que pasó anoche. ¿Porqué no solo se fue y ya? Eso pudo hacer mi vida mucho más fácil.

\- Astrid, por favor, no quiero que pienses que solo te utilicé.- me dijo. 

\- Solo déjame.- mi voz se escuchó entre un susurro fuerte, sin emoción en la frase.

Sentí mis ojos derramar lagrimas mientras estaba ahí parada mirando hacia mis pies.

\- ¡No! No te dejaré hasta que te diga... un adiós adecuado. 

\- Hipo, me utilizaste, no me amabas. ¡Me entregué a ti! Ahora escoges ser un criminal, sobre mí. ¡Te demostré de verdad que te amaba! Ahora solo te irás...- 

\- Astrid ¡TE AMO! ¿Qué estás diciendo? No te estoy dejando...- me dijo pero lo interrumpí 

\- Hipo por favor ¡Ya vete!

Me levanté en el momento que le dije aquellas palabras a Hipo, él me miró, se veía triste, pero a la vez molesto. Estaba poniendo de su parte toda su paciencia.

\- Astrid. - susurró mi nombre.

Se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Traté de no abrazarlo, mis brazos se quedaron flojos y colgando hacia los lados, no lo abrasé.

\- No quiero que mueras Hipo... no quiero que mates.- le dije con un tono triste. 

\- ¡Pero es lo que hago!

Me dejó de abrazar y se quedó mirándome. Finalmente, admitió que no va a cambiar. Estaba muy equivocada sobre ser capaz de hacerlo cambiar.

\- Adiós Hipo.- le dije.

El me dedicó una última mirada, una lágrima calló mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

\- Debiste haber aprendido a aceptarme, de la manera como soy.- exclamó en voz baja. 

\- Error mío.

Hipo jaló la perilla de la puerta, a punto de salir. Volteó por su hombro derecho y me dijo entonces.

\- Adiós Astrid. En verdad te amo.

Susurró lo último y se fue. El silenció fue absoluto. Después corrí hacia mi habitación, me cubrí la cara con mis almohadas y lloré.


	21. Chapter 21

CAPITULO 21

En los últimos 4 meses yo había sido un desastre. Había dejado a Hipo resbalarse entre mis dedos, se había ido. La gente me preguntaba que qué me pasaba. Me volví callada y distante a los demás. Mis padres pensaban que era por mi hermano, pensaban que yo lo veía como un héroe, y me falló. 

Estuve de acuerdo con eso y no discutí, Hipo había mantenido su palabra, él se había ido para siempre. Me sentía traicionada y utilizada, pero más que nada, me sentía culpable. Cuando recordaba a Hipo, sabía que podía haber hecho todo mejor, lo pude haber cambiado completamente, me culpaba a mí misma por eso y muchas cosas, me culpaba por haber sido tan fácil y haber caído, me culpaba por no ser feliz.

Me había comprometido más con la escuela que con cualquier otra cosa, eso me distraía de todo. Me volví la estrella de soccer también, todo lo que hacía era perfecto, pero ya no tenía vida. Tan solo estaba dedicando más tiempo a cualquier cosa, en vez de encerrarme en mi casa.

Tuve un mal momento el primer mes cuando Hipo se había ido. Recordaba todo exactamente como si hubiera pasado hace un par de horas, cuando nos sentábamos en el sofá a mirar televisión, cuando estábamos en mi habitación, cuando cocinábamos o comíamos juntos, me había vuelto aburrida e insensible.

No había sido yo misma últimamente, todo era lo mismo, evitaba ver las noticias a toda costa.

Fue un día en la escuela, donde estaba caminando hacia mi casillero después de la cuarta hora antes de quedar de verme con mis amigos en el almuerzo, abrí mi casillero y metí dos libros ahí, arreglé un poco el casillero ya que algunas cosas se habían desordenado. Estaba arreglando algunos documentos en una carpeta cuando de repente escuché a alguien detrás de mí.

\- ¡Hola Astrid!.

Me di la vuelta para ver a Toothless sonriendo dulcemente cargando su mochila sobre su hombro. Toothless era un gran amigo mío, me recordaba a mi fiel labrador que tuve hace años, solo que Toothless tenía cabello obscuro en su rostro. 

Había dejado su patineta a un lado.

\- Hola.- le respondí, cerré mi casillero y volteé de nuevo hacia él. - ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

Comencé a caminar y Toothless iba a un lado mío. Miré a un par de chicas pasar y suspirar mientras veían a Toothless caminando junto a mí.

\- Nah, solo pensé en esperarte, ya que vengo de la clase de la Sra. Goti tarde.

La clase de la Sra Goti. Estaba cerca del piso en el que nosotros estábamos, mi estomago se revolvió cuando recordé cómo Hipo me había defendido del Profesor Gobber hace meses. Luché contra mis lágrimas mientras miraba por el pasillo.

\- ¿Estás bien Astrid? Tengo un minuto si quieres...- Toothless dijo esas palabras de verdad, no estaba fingiendo, no como Hipo. - ¡¿Hola?¡ Tierra llamando a Astrid . -

Parpadeé y miré a lo lejos.

\- Estoy bien, de verdad. - le respondí, mi voz se entrecortó un poco cuando lo dije, y no lo miré a los ojos.

Sentí que me tomaba mi mano para que lo viera a los ojos. Él me miró y me abrazó, me quedé en shock un momento, no me habían abrazado en mucho tiempo. 


	22. Chapter 22

**Advertencia: habrá una pequeña mención de Toothstrid (¿?) Toothless X Astrid, lo sé, a mí también me asusta la idea, pero bueno, mejor sigamos leyendo, después contesto comentarios… Gracias a todos por seguir mi historia**

 **Continuemos…**

* * *

CAPITULO 22

Respiré el aroma de su colonia, no era una esencia muy común que los chicos solían usar. Toothless me apretó con más fuerza y yo le devolví el abrazo.

¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? Estaba muy segura de lo que sentía Toothless por mí, pero, ¿podría yo sentir lo mismo también?

Lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, él ha sido siempre uno de mis amigos más fieles, siempre había estado ahí cuando yo lo necesitaba, ¿cómo podría herirlo? Yo tenía a... Hipo.

\- Puedes contarme Astrid.- me dijo.

No no no no, por supuesto que no podía contarle.

¿Qué se supone que le diría? ¿Que mi novio me dejó para ir a matar gente? ¿Que era un criminal y prometí no decirle a nadie? ¿Qué me acosté con él mientras mis padres no estaban?

No.

Lentamente levanté mi mirada, preparándome para mentirle en su dulce y amigable rostro.

\- Es... es que...- comenzaba a decirle pero me interrumpieron.

\- ¡Hey Tooth! Tenemos practica hoy después de la escuela.- le dijo un chico que conocía desde 2 grado.

\- Ya me habían dicho Hookfang, gracias.- le contestó y le dedicó una sonrisa, después regresó a nuestra conversación. –

Entonces ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Es solo que mi hermano ha avergonzado a nuestra familia, me afectó más de lo que debería.- le contesté, MENTÍ.

Toothless me miró sospechoso.

\- Lo siento mucho, tu hermano debió saber que eso no estuvo bien.

Yo solo asentí y traté de alejarme de su alcance. Toothless fingió no darse cuenta, ambos caminamos hacia donde estaban los demás chicos.

Estaba completamente quieta y callada, dejando que la culpa me comiera viva. Me sentía terrible, caminé hacia Stormfly y me abrazó, como siempre lo hacía. Me senté con las chicas y los chicos se sentaron al otro lado de la mesa.

\- Siempre te ves un poco pálida Astrid.- me dijo Heather preocupada.  
\- Cierto.- contestó Fernanda tocándome la frente.- debes tener fiebre.

Stormfly también sintió mi frente y después tocó mis manos.

\- ¡Estás hirviendo!- exclamó Stormfly al momento de tocarme.

\- No, solo es la temperatura de aquí, no se preocupen.- traté de calmarlas.

\- No deberías ir a practicar soccer hoy, mejor quédate a descansar. - me sugirió Stormfly.

¿QUÉ?

\- No no, estoy bien. Si me siento mal no iré.- les mentí.

No, claro que no abandonaré el soccer.

\- Si quieres, yo le puedo decir al entrenador...- Heather también estaba en el equipo.

\- De verdad, ¡ESTOY BIEN!- les dije casi gritando.

Había levantado demasiado mi voz, a lo que los chicos voltearon a ver qué pasaba y me sentí incomoda.

\- Perdón, pero en verdad estoy bien.- les repetí.

\- Si tú lo dices.- contestó Brutilda.

En ese momento llegó Toothless, y me dio un jugo de naranja.

\- Tómatelo.- me ordenó Tooth.

Lentamente miré hacia él.

\- Gracias.- le contesté.

\- Cuando quieras.

El timbre sonó y caminé hacia mi clase, pensaba... ¿Qué hubiera hecho Hipo? Cargarme y llevarme lejos de ahí por supuesto.

Entré a mi clase hirviendo en temperatura, me tomé el jugo de naranja que Tooth me había dado, me sentía un poco mejor.

Tomé un poco más para mejorarme.

Después de la escuela, Toothless me alcanzó mientras yo iba hacia los casilleros para ir a practicar.

\- ¡Hey hey! Usted señorita se irá a casa.- me dijo él.

\- ¿Qué dices? Me siento bien, gracias por el ju...- le estaba diciendo, en ese momento tomó mi mano.

Toothless levantó sus cejas.

\- Estas hirviendo, lava girl, te llevaré a tu casa.

Se aferró a mi mano tomándola con fuerza y comenzó a acompañarme hacia mi casa.

\- ¿Qué hay de tu practica de basket ball?- le pregunté.

\- El entrenador se divorció, ahora se desquita con nosotros... tú sabes, mejor me pierdo eso.

Oh diablos, ¿Qué puedo hacer para que regrese a la maldita escuela?

\- Vamos por favor, regresa a la escuela.- le sugerí.

\- Tendré que ir a casa una vez que te acompañe a la tuya, después iré a ayudarle a mi papá en su oficina.

\- ¡PORFAVOR!- le dije levantando un poco la voz.

\- No empieces Astrid.

Gruñí y seguí caminando, de repente, vi algo en mi árbol.  
Era aquel cabello caoba tan familiar para mí, aquel que podría reconocer donde sea.

\- ¿Viste eso?- pregunté, me acerqué un poco y no vi nada.

Toothless miró donde le dije y comenzó a reír.

\- ¿Ver qué? Necesitas un descanso, ahora comienzas a ver cosas Astrid.-

Me dijo y después me soltó de las manos para que caminara hacia mi puerta.

\- De verdad debí ir a la práctica, te odio Toothless.- le dije en tono de burla.

\- ¡Ja! Lo sé, lo sé. Espero que te sientas mejor.

Tooth esperó a que entrara a mi casa, él era lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse la vuelta estando yo aún afuera. Hubiera corrido de regreso hacia la escuela.

Me dijo adiós con su mano y cerré la puerta, lo miré mientras se iba. Una vez que lo perdí de vista salí hacia el árbol, busqué entre mis plantas y el jardín, no encontré nada.

Toothless tenía razón, estaba comenzando a ver cosas.


	23. Chapter 23

**Asdkjnss extrañaba leer a Hipo celoso. e.e**

* * *

CAPITULO 23

~ Narra Hipo~

Esperé afuera de la casa de Astrid. Había vuelto para verla, para decirle que la amaba y no la había dejado. Esperé al otro lado del árbol, me sentía triste y asustado, tenía miedo de que no sería capaz de dejarla otra vez, pero estaba emocionado de ver sus hermosos ojos y tocar su suave piel, decirle al oído que LA AMABA.

De repente la escuché llegar, eché un vistazo y... la vi. La vi con aquel chico de la escuela, al cual recuerdo que le gustaba mi chica, mis ojos lo miraron a él. Sentí mi temperatura elevarse tanto que estaba hirviendo por dentro, mis puños se cerraban con fuerza a mis costados, sentí un gran descontrol sobre mí. Me sonreí a mí mismo. -Estás MUERTO- pronuncié entre susurros muy bajos.

Miré a Astrid caminar más cerca hacia su casa, los escuché platicar y pronto Astrid ya estaba caminando hacia su puerta. No pude escuchar bien su conversación ya que sentía que me quemaba por dentro, casi hasta podía escuchar las flamas dentro de mí.

Ese maldito perro la esperó hasta que se metiera a su casa, después Astrid cerró la puerta y el estúpido se fue.

Inmediatamente lo comencé a seguir, me agaché entre los arbustos quería sorprenderlo y atacarlo en el piso. No... no, haré algo peor.

Esperé a que me llevara algo de ventaja en distancia, entonces comencé a asecharlo, mis pies tocaron la calle como una sombra, nadie me podía escuchar, mis brazos eran mi arma mortal. Ese hijo de puta no tiene idea de lo que le espera.

NARRA ASTRID

Me quedé dormida por un rato, necesitaba de verdad un descanso. Me desperté y miré la puesta de sol en mi ventana. Bajé por las escaleras para hacer mi tarea, cociné algo de lasaña e hice mi tarea tranquilamente, me quedé pensando ... cuando vi a Hipo en el jardín, esperándome.

¿Era él? ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Por qué vino?

Terminé y subí de nuevo las escaleras, tomé mi teléfono. Tenía 14 mensajes sin leer. Los leí, sorprendida por la cantidad que eran.

\- Ohh no.- me dije en la mente al momento que mi estomago se tensó.

Todos los mensajes decían lo mismo.

"¿Haz visto a Toothless?"  
"¿Lo viste después de la escuela?"

El último era el más reciente.

"¡Encontraron a Toothless Astrid! Está en el hospital, no está nada bien."

Caí en mis rodillas. POR SUPUESTO, Hipo había ido detrás de Tooth, corrí hacia mi habitación y llamé a Stormfly.

\- ¡Hey Astrid!- me contestó

\- ¿Irás a ver a Toothless?

\- Sí por supuesto, ¿quieres que te lleve?

\- Sí, te esperaré afuera.

\- Ok.

Salí de mi casa y pronto vi a Stormfly llegar en su Beetle azul. Esperé a que se acercara y después nos fuimos rápidamente al hospital, Stormfly pasó a recoger todavía a algunos de los demás chicos, el resto ya estaba en el hospital.

Mi cabeza se enredó entre tantos pensamientos mientras llegábamos al hospital.

¿Por qué Hipo? ¿Por qué?

Finalmente Stormfly se estacionó en un lugar cerca de la puerta, me bajé y corrí. Los demás ya estaban a un lado de mí cuando estaba en el escritorio, frente a la despachadora.

La mujer pelirroja levantó su mirada sorprendida por tanta gente, y se levantó.

\- Venimos a ver a Toothless, Toothless Night Fury.- comenzó a decirle Stormfly.

\- Oh si claro, pero no deben hacer mucho ruido, es mejor que los demás esperen en la sala de espera.- le contestó la mujer.

\- ¿Cual sala?- pregunté.

\- Por favor, espera en aquella sala.- me dijo señalándome una sala a la derecha.

Estallé en mi interior, y fui hacia la sala de espera. Cuando entré, Patapez, Brutacio y Patan ya estaban ahí, y algunos miembros del equipo de Toothless.

Corrí hacia ellos para que me dijeran lo que sabían.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunté asustada.

\- Dicen que Toothless está en serias condiciones, lo encontraron en un callejón cercano a su casa, alguien lo apuñaló.- me dijo Patan.

\- Fue algo horrible...- dijo Patapez asustado.

\- ¿Porqué alguien haría una cosa así?- comentó Heather.

Me senté en un sofá y bajé mi mirada, mirando hacia mis rodillas, estaba llorando. No estaba escuchando realmente su conversación, pero pude escuchar a Brutacio decir la parte más dolorosa de todas.

\- Lo apuñalaron 13 veces, en todo su cuerpo.

Eché mis manos a mi cara, no pude contener mi llanto. Mis amigos me dieron una palmada para consolarme, sintiendo sus manos sobre mis hombros.

Fui la última persona que lo vi bien, en verdad sabía quién lo había herido, yo era la causa por lo que todo eso había pasado.

Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Debería regresar con Hipo?

Oh Hipo...


	24. Chapter 24

**No se ustedes, pero yo amo el lado oscuro de Hipo.  
**

 **Bueno, prosigamos...  
**

 **PD: a final de cuentas, en HTTYD practicamente Hipo le arranca la mitad de la cola a Chimuelo, y bueno, un fic, con un Hipo obscuro suelto y extremadamente celoso... todo puede pasar.**

* * *

CAPITULO 24

~ Narra HIPO ~

Miré la televisión en mi sofá, tenía sueño. Mientras sostenía una botella de licor sobre mis manos, me reía de las cosas más estúpidas.

Aquel 'chico bonito' tuvo su merecido. Recuerdo la manera en la que gritaba y gritaba mientras lo lastimaba con mi navaja. Qué momento tan magnífico, qué risa.

Tuvo suerte de no estar muerto, tuvo suerte de que no lastimé su cara bonita. Tuvo suerte de que no terminé de asesinarlo ahí mismo.

¡ASTRID ES SOLO MÍA!

Bebí de mi botella de whisky hasta dejarla ya casi vacía, qué día el de hoy. Le cambiaba a los canales de la televisión hasta que di con las noticias, tenía un título en grande que llamó mi atención.

"~ Adolescente de 16 años fue encontrado apuñalado a medio día cerca de un callejón"~

Mis ojos brillaron con anticipación, amaba la manera en que la gente gritaba, por lo asustada que estaba. Amaba la forma en que pensaban que iban a seguir viviendo... que gente más estúpida.

Creo que visitaré a Astrid en la mañana. Mi hermano se quedó en Universal City mientras yo iba a disfrutar 3 días de descanso. Y aquí estaba, agotado, agotado, demasiado agotado. Agotado sobre mi sofá... sobre el sofá gris en el que alguna vez tuve a Astrid.

¿A quién puedo engañar? Jamás en mi vida iba a cambiar. Tomé otro trago y dejé mis ojos caer en el sueño.

~ Narras ASTRID ~

Mi mamá me recogió del hospital 3 horas después, en esas tres horas me la pasé en la sala de espera, preguntándole a cada doctor o enfermera que pasaba si Toothless estaba bien, obtuve una respuesta, entonces preferí no haberla escuchado, e inmediatamente la borre de mi mente. Aún estaba llorando cuando mi mamá llegó.

\- Ciento mucho lo de Toothless cariño.- me dijo mi mamá en un tono suave.

Yo solo asentí no podía hablar, o rompería en llanto de nuevo. Llegué a mi casa y subí por las escaleras, jamás había subido tan lento, caminé hacia mi habitación, me sentía tan ligera y transparente como un fantasma. Me dejé caer en mi cama.

¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Estaba llorando por Toothless? ¿O tal vez por Hipo?

La realidad llegó a mi mente, estaba llorando por ambos.

Todos esos pensamientos se enredaban en mi mente, de una manera terrible. Todo tenía que ver conmigo. Todo era mi culpa.

Escuché a alguien dejar algo sobre mi mesa, después cerraron la puerta. Mi madre me había llevado comida, un sándwich y una malteada de chocolate. Pero no había algo que pudiera comer ahora.

De repente, un extraño pensamiento quedó atrapado en mi cabeza, ir a ver a Hipo.

Eran casi las 10 p.m. aún tenía tiempo. Acomodé mi cama de manera que pareciera que estaba dormida, puse 3 almohadas de manera vertical y las cubrí con una manta. Me salí por la ventana, me trepé al árbol, tomando la misma ruta que había tomado la otra vez que los policías estaban en mi casa.

Salté hacia el jardín y me arrastré por las plantas para salir. Cuando estuve lista, comencé a correr. Corrí por aquellas calles como un fantasma. Llegué hacia las calles que sabía que me llevarían hacia su casa.

¿Por qué estaba tan desesperada por verlo? No... no era desesperación, era enojo.

Corrí aún más rápido hasta que mi coraje se convirtió en energías. Minutos después llegué a su casa. Estaba igual como la recordaba, silenciosamente miré por la ventana de su habitación ya que él siempre la dejaba abierta. Eché una mirada por dentro, todo estaba obscuro pero la luz de la luna hacía que todo brillara.

Hipo no estaba ahí. Caminé hacia su puerta y entré silenciosamente de puntitas, no escuché nada. Cuidadosamente entré por su vestíbulo y llegué hacia la sala.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Porqué mierda estaba en esa casa? ¿Qué hará Hipo? Pero de algo estaba segura... no le tenía miedo.

Con ese último pensamiento en mi cabeza lo vi. Estaba dormido con su camiseta negra y sus jeans obscuros. Las líneas blancas de sus converse brillaban contra la luz.

Estaba dormido boca abajo en el sofá con una almohada bajo su cabeza. Sus pies colgaban del sofá, su mano izquierda colgaba también como si hubiera estado agarrando una botella que estaba sobre el suelo, a un lado de él.

Se veía tan tranquilo... tan pacífico, todo lo contrario a lo que él era. Después el arrepentimiento llegó a mi mente, una idea de último minuto comenzaba a quemarme mi cabeza. Tal vez no había sido Hipo.

Me acerqué y vi hacia la botella que estaba sobre el piso. Había estado bebiendo, caminé después hacia la cocina, me paralicé. Su navaja estaba cerca del lavabo, lleno de sangre. Sí fue él.

El miedo se apoderó de mí como si me estuviera quemando, y los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron a un ritmo increíble. Por primera vez tenía miedo de estar ahí.

En ese momento... escuché a alguien caminar detrás de mí.


	25. Chapter 25

**Que opinan? les gusta mi nueva portada? me esmere mucho haciéndola, espero que les guste.**  
 **Gracias por seguir la historia**

 **Perdóname Toothless por maltratarte tanto en mi fic.**

 **Continuemos...**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 25

Escuché pasos detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta y quedé totalmente perpleja. Era él, Hipo Haddok.

Él también me veía paralizado, ambos estábamos anonadados uno frente al otro. Luego dio un paso hacia adelante, la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana me alumbró para ver su rostro, se veía inseguro.

Cuando dio un paso adelante, yo retrocedí. Hipo se quedó perplejo por mi respuesta. Retrocedí un paso más. ¡Qué estúpida era! ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Me tenía que ir. Tenía que correr. Retrocedí mas esta vez, toqué la pared y comencé a correr, pasé por una puerta y corrí hacia su habitación. Cerré fuertemente la puerta detrás de mí.

Luego salí por su ventana y lo escuché abrir la puerta de su habitación, salté y corrí. Me di la vuelta para ver que no saliera por la ventana también. De repente escuché que abrió su puerta principal. - Oh no...- me decía por dentro.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, hasta sentir un par de brazos invisibles jalarme por detrás. Vi un par de manos entrelazarse alrededor de mí, él me abrazó con mucha fuerza.

\- ¡Déjame...- trataba de decirle, pero entonces sentí una mano cubrir mi boca.

Luché contra sus brazos, tratando de zafarme. ¿Por qué? Estaba realmente asustada. Me apretó con más fuerza y me llevó de nuevo por el mismo camino que habíamos venido. Sentí lagrimas resbalarse por mi rostro. Iba a morir.

\- ¡Mmmhhpphhh!.- era lo único que podía salir de mi boca.

\- Astrid.- susurró mi nombre a mi oído mientras cerraba la puerta por detrás.

Hipo me soltó y me aparté de él, el miedo recorría todo mi rostro, Hipo fijó su mirada en mí.

\- ¿Porqué lo hiciste..?.- me dijo, pero volteé mi rostro y caminé de nuevo alejándome de él. - ¡Astrid!- de nuevo dijo mi nombre pero ahora con un grito.

Me tomó por detrás y me volteó, tomó mis manos y me hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan frío? eres una bestia.- comencé a decirle, Hipo quedó perplejo, yo estaba temblando. - ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué atacaste a Toothless?

Hipo no se esperaba que le dijera eso, esperara a que me dejara ir o se debilitara, pero no lo hizo.

\- Sí, yo lo hice.- contestó con frialdad.

Lo miré enfurecida, obviamente él lo había hecho. Hipo me miró y puso sus manos sobre mis mejillas húmedas. Retrocedí un paso pero él no me dejó ir.

\- ¿Porqué regresaste?- le pregunté, Hipo se quedó quieto. - ¿Regresaste para matar a toda la gente que quiero?

\- No...- me contestó.

No le creí.

-¿Porqué dejaste ir todo tu coraje contra Toothless? ¿Qué te ha hecho él?- le pregunte mientras mi voz se hacía más aguda.

\- ¡Él te quiere!

Cuando dijo eso me quedé paralizada. Evidentemente lo hizo porque sintió celos. Y en ese momento, supe que no podía continuar amándolo así, pensar en él, esperar a estar con él. Tenía que hacer lo que era mejor. Traté de despejar mi garganta para que me saliera mejor mi voz.

Hipo podría matarme por lo que estaba a punto de decir.

\- ¿Y qué si yo también lo quiero?- sentí claramente la mentira entre mis palabras.

Era buena mintiendo, pero eso no significaba que después sintiera culpa. Hipo literalmente quedó como estatua, no esperaba eso, nunca pensó que le podría hacer eso. Su agarre se congeló, pero también se hizo débil no podía respirar mientras veía el dolor reflejarse en sus ojos.

Retiré sus frías manos de mi rostro mientras trataba de irme, Hipo estaba tan paralizado como una escultura. Le mentí, y fue una de las peores mentiras que había dicho en mi vida. Hipo comenzó a respirar aceleradamente, tomó mi rostro en sus manos de nuevo y se acercó a mí. Tan cerca que pensé que iba a juntar sus labios con los míos.

\- Dime que lo quieres.- me dijo con su ya típica frialdad.

Mi esófago bloqueó el aire que apenas sentía. Sus ojos... sus hermosos ojos miraban fijamente los míos. Su nariz tocaba la mía.

\- ¡Dilo!- exclamó fuerte.

Era lógico que no me iba a dejar ir sin pelear, eso era lo que sus ojos me mostraban. No me creyó, tampoco yo.

Respiré profundamente, no podía decirlo, pero tenía que hacerlo. Abrí mi boca para decir aquellas dolorosas palabras que yo nunca podría pronunciar.

Los ojos de Hipo hicieron todo difícil, los miré... estaban más hermosos que como aparecían en mis sueños.

¿Todo esto era por nuestro bien? ¿Podría vivir sin Hipo? ¿Podría aceptarlo como él era?

Aún tenía mis labios entre abiertos para decir esas palabras. De nuevo sentí lágrimas resbalando por mis mejillas. No podía hacerlo.

Cerré mi boca y bajé la mirada


	26. Chapter 26

CAPÍTULO 26

~ Narra Hipo ~

\- ¿Y qué si yo también lo quiero?- dijo Astrid de repente-

Dolió, me ardió por dentro. Ella se estaba preguntando qué haría si, si... si ella también lo quería. Debí haberlo visto venir, más bien, ya lo veía venir. Ella era perfecta, cuántas veces había pensado que ella no era para mí. Paralicé mis pensamientos y miré sus hermosos ojos azules. 

Entonces me di cuenta de algo, ella estaba diciendo la verdad... o simplemente era buena mintiendo. Había cambiado demasiado rápido, Astrid no me amaba tanto como yo a ella. Una pequeña luz llegó a mi mente, como una vela en la obscuridad. NUESTROS RECUERDOS. Llegaron a mi cabeza rápidamente, -espera...-. 

Ella me dio la única cosa que jamás le hubiera dado a nadie, no a cualquier persona. Astrid me dio su virginidad, se había entregado a mí. Sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse rojos, lo que en realidad quería era que me alejara de ella, así no tendría que venir a buscarme. Lo que ella quería escuchar era que no la amaba, así podría irse, y hacer todo más fácil. 

Entonces, sus labios se entreabrieron y trató de hablar, respiré profundo, tomé con mis manos su suave y delicado rostro, acercándolo más al mío, y la interrumpí.

\- Dime que lo quieres.- le dije.

En ese instante Astrid se congeló. Vi en sus ojos también mirar al pasado, ella también me amaba en verdad, esperé a que me mintiera, sabía que lo haría. 

Pero si en realidad no quisiera estar con migo, lo diría simplemente... yo no me opondría, mis manos se tensaron.

\- ¡Dilo! - exclamé más fuerte.

Comenzó a temblar, y respiró... comenzó a abrir sus labios, inhaló aire. Estaba a punto de decirlo, esperé.  
Nada aún. 

Todavía tenía sus labios entreabiertos apunto de hablar. Entonces vi más lágrimas resbalar de sus hermosos ojos mientras veía los míos. Entonces volvió a inhalar, ésta vez lo hizo con un largo suspiro. 

Esperé... entonces lentamente cerró su boca. Sus lágrimas bajaban ahora más rápido por sus mejillas. Ella bajó la mirada, no lo dijo... ella no me quería lejos, me quería aquí con ella. Mi cuerpo se relajó un poco mientras el suyo caía de cuclillas.

Yo caí de rodillas y la abracé... Astrid estaba llorando. 

\- Ohh, oh. Te amo Astrid- me decía en mi mente. 

Sorbió sus lagrimas con la nariz mientras sentía algunas de ellas caer mojando mi piel. La abracé fuertemente, ella estaba así POR MÍ. Yo la hice sentirse así, la dejé y se sintió abandonada, ahora me quedaría SOLO POR ÉLLA. 

Me prometí a mi mismo que me quedaría, hasta que ella me ordenara que me fuera.

\- Astrid.- susurré su nombre mientras su rostro aún estaba hundido en mi hombro. - Te... te prometo... te prometo que no te dejaré, hasta que tú me lo digas.

De repente, la sentí estremecerse.

\- Hipo...- lo dijo lentamente y a mi oído mientras respiraba - Hipo por favor, cambia.-

¿Cambiar? Yo no quería cambiar, no lo hice antes. ¿Ahora podre? La escuché sollozar, sí podía hacerlo.

\- Yo... lo haré. 


	27. Chapter 27

CAPÍTULO 27

~ Narra ASTRID ~

Lloré en su hombro, su fornido y fuerte hombro. Sus palabras... significaron tanto para mí. 

¿Me estaba mintiendo? ¿Era enserio todo lo que me dijo? 

Mi mente daba vueltas mientras mi respiración se calmaba un poco. Me quedé aferrada a los brazos de Hipo. Toda mi mente me hizo sentir más confundida de lo que ya estaba. 

La respiración de Hipo y los latidos de su corazón me regresaron a la realidad mientras peleaba con mi mente. Sí, sí lo amaba... más que cualquier cosa. Su abrazo me apretó mas fuerte mientras yo recargaba de nuevo mi cabeza en su cómodo hombro.

\- Hipo yo...- comenzaba a decirle.

¿Yo qué? Quería preguntarle pero...

\- ¿Sí?- su voz fue dulce y suave. 

\- Tú...- me aparté un de su hombro para mirarlo a los ojos.- Tú... ¿heriste a Toothless?

Hipo me miró fijamente con sus hermosos ojos. Comenzó a derramar lágrimas, sus mejillas estaban ya húmedas.

\- Sí. - me dijo con frialdad y bajó su mirada.

Le dediqué una mirada de disgusto y acaricié su frente, enredando el cabello que tenía enfrente de ésta.

\- Yo... lo siento mucho Astrid.- me dijo, podía reconocer que en verdad estaba arrepentido.

Lo comprendí, por sus palabras. Comprendí todo en ese instante, nuestras miradas se congelaron, nos quedamos viendo uno al otro hasta que yo hablé.

\- Te perdono Hipo. Pero por favor... por favor no lo hagas de nuevo.

Hipo besó mi mano y yo inmediatamente lo abracé fuerte. Su suave respiración me hizo sentir mucho mejor. Tomé su rostro, lo acerqué hacia el mío y... lo besé. Sus labios... los extrañé mucho, lo amaba. Su abrazo se hizo aún más fuerte mientras me besaba.

~ Narra HIPO ~

Toqué su rostro, sus brazos, mis nervios pulsaban mis manos sintiendo descargas eléctricas cuando la tocaba. La besé tan... tan suave, tan dulce. Ella era mi todo, la tomé de la cintura y la acerqué a mí. Ella era mi ángel después de todo, me alejé un poco de sus labios y comencé de nuevo a acariciar su rostro con mis dedos. 

Acaricié sus cejas, su nariz, boca, ojos, cuello. No había cambiado ni un poco, seguía tan hermosa como antes. Sus ojos se abrieron y los miré. Sus brillantes se pegaron en mí como imanes.

\- Te amo Astrid - le dije suavemente.

Ella sonrió y me abrazó.

\- También te amo Hipo... siempre te he amado. 

\- Yo... yo cambiaré, por ti. Si me pierdo en el intento... 

\- Yo te ayudaré Hipo.- me interrumpió.

Después de ésas palabras, todo pasó muy rápido. Se quedó dormida 20 minutos después. Oh Astrid, era tan hermosa.

La cargué en mis brazos y la llevé a mi habitación, la dejé caer con cuidado sobre mi cama, me senté en el borde de ésta para contemplarla, comencé a acariciar su cabello... mi dulce niña, la amaba tanto. 

Me levanté y fui hacia la sala. 

¿En verdad era un mounstro? Miré fijamente hacia el sofá, donde horas antes estaba celebrando mi gran trabajo con licor, me senté en el sofá con las manos detrás de mi cabeza. 

Astrid siempre había hecho mi vida mejor, haciéndome creer que podía ser un buen Hipo. Sonreí, caminé hacia la mesa y revisé mi teléfono, tenía 3 llamadas perdidas, de mi hermano. Lo llamaría después. 

Regresé hacia el sofá y recordé la navaja que estaba en el lavabo, me levanté de nuevo y la lavé. Eso fue lo que tanto asustó a Astrid. Revisé la cocina para que no quedaran evidencias. Todo estaba bien. Regresé otra vez al sofá. 

Cuando volví a ver a Astrid pensé que había caído un ángel para castigarme por todas las cosas malas que alguna vez había hecho. Me quedé dormido.

Desperté porque sentí un par de brazos tratar de cargarme, después dos. Abrí mis ojos para ver policías en toda la habitación. MIERDA.

\- Hipo Haddok, estas bajo arresto.- exclamó uno de ellos.

Finalmente desperté completamente y empujé al sujeto que intentaba cargarme, y lo golpeé en el rostro. Sólo había 4 policías en mi casa. Podía con ellos.  
Golpeé a otros 2 dejándolos inconscientes y el más grande se acercaba a mí con rapidez. Saqué mi navaja, apunto de apuñalarlo él en cuello.  
Entonces comenzó a cargar su pistola cuando de repente me congelé. La puerta de mi habitación comenzó a abrirse... era Astrid. 


	28. Chapter 28

CAPÍTULO 28

~ Narra Astrid~

Desperté y me di cuenta que me encontraba en una cama muy familiar para mí, con también un olor muy familiar... el olor de Hipo. 

Abrí mis ojos y me di cuenta de que estaba en la casa de Hipo. Aún estaba obscuro afuera, miré hacia su reloj y vi que apenas eran las 3 de la mañana. Pero en realidad no fue su aroma lo que me despertó. 

Había escuchado algo en el otro cuarto, probablemente en la sala. Me levanté y caminé lentamente hacia la puerta, entonces escuché una voz, pero no era la de Hipo, escuché golpes y cosas romperse. 

Abrí la puerta para ver qué estaba sucediendo, no podía ver desde ahí la sala así que caminé dos pasos cuando escuché las pisadas de alguien. Corrí hacia la esquina y vi entonces a Hipo tomando de la cabeza a un... a un policía.

Había 4 en la sala, 3 de ellos inconscientes. Hipo tenía al policía agarrado del cuello mientras el sujeto colgaba de él debajo del codo de Hipo. 

Hipo se estremeció al verme pero no lo dejó ir, el policía trató de lanzarse contra la pared, intentado que Hipo lo soltara.

Hipo reaccionó rápido y lo llevó hacia una esquina, y lo golpeó contra ella. El policía calló en el piso inconsciente. 

Miré la escena, Hipo sostenía una pistola, finalmente me miró y corrió hacia mí. Soltó la pistola y me abrazó. Me di cuenta entonces que estaba respirando rápidamente.

\- Lo siento Astrid.- me dijo tratando de tranquilizarme. 

\- Hipo...

Lo miré de arriba abajo, estaba bien. Hipo estaba tan sorprendido por lo que había pasado, lo abrasé fuertemente.

\- Astrid, no sé... no sé qué hacer.- se escuchaba temor en su voz. 

\- Hipo... - traté de calmarlo pero algo me interrumpió.

Escuché de repente sirenas, Hipo suspiraba fuerte. Se apartó un poco de mí.

\- Astrid escúchame. - comenzó a explicarme, -quiero que corras ¿ok?.- me dijo con sus ojos llenos de impaciencia. 

\- Hipo los policías...- me interrumpió de nuevo. 

\- Ellos no te vieron, estoy seguro.

Tomó entonces mis manos y me apretó hacia él, yo lo abrasé. Esto no podría estar pasando.  
Soltó mis manos y tomó mi rostro, me acercó al suyo.

\- Te veré de nuevo Astrid, Lo prometo.

Entonces supuse lo que iba a pasar.

\- No... ¡No, Hipo! Por favor... ¡Por favor no te vayas!- le decía mientras comenzaba a llorar. 

\- No me iré, te lo prometo. Te amo, por eso... si esto tiene que ser... así será.

Acercó mi rostro hacia el suyo y juntamos nuestros labios. 

Me aferré desesperadamente a él, no lo iba a dejar ir. Las sirenas de las patrullas se acercaban, me alejó de él y me llevó hacia el otro cuarto. 

Me llevó hacia la habitación, siguió guiándome hasta que estuvimos frente a la ventana.

\- Ven conmigo Hipo, vámonos de aquí.- le decía desesperadamente. 

\- No, no puedo. Escúchame bien Astrid. - Inhaló y después prosiguió - Sal de aquí y una vez que estés fuera de peligro, trepa por aquella barda y camina hacia el éste. Encontrarás un gran árbol de Arce y das vuelta en esa esquina, estarás pronto en tu calle.- me dijo, él tenía una mano sobre mi boca, para que no hiciera ruido. La quitó y de nuevo me aferré a él

\- Por favor, Astrid.

Me miró fijamente a los ojos, y sabía entonces que tenía que escucharlo. Me aparté de él y mis ojos comenzaban a derramar lágrimas de nuevo, Hipo sacó un collar de su joyero y me lo dio.

\- Es para ti.- me dijo mientras extendía su mano para que lo tomara.

Lo agarré y después me ayudó a salir por la ventana. Me besó en los labios una vez más y cerró la ventana. Entonces corrió hacia la sala.

Hipo... Hipo...

Me di la vuelta para comenzar a correr como él me dijo. Me trepé y salté sobre la barda, salté y corrí. 

Era casi un milagro cómo es que aún podía ver la noche con mis ojos llenos de lágrimas, no podía mirar hacia atrás.

Confiaba en Hipo, él sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Corrí como Hipo me había explicado y cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba en mi habitación. 

Miré hacia el reloj, solamente habían pasado 13 minutos desde que había despertado en la cama de Hipo. Me senté en mi cama y lloré hasta que no me salían más lágrimas. 

De repente, me di cuenta de que en mi mano aún seguía el collar que él me había dado. Era el de su madre. Me lo puse mientras me hundía en mi almohada, y me quedaba dormida. 


	29. Chapter 29

**Me odiaran por este capítulo, pero no me arrepiento de nada.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 29

Me desperté y lo único que escuché fue silencio. Aún estaba viva, pero no había posibilidad de que Hipo lo estuviera.

Tal vez estaba... muerto.

Me levanté y eran las 10:00 a.m. Caminé hacia mi vestíbulo y me quedé ahí parada mirando hacia el horizonte, hacia una pacifica casa... algo que Hipo nunca podrá tener. Tenía miedo de lo que le pudo haber pasado, probablemente lo arrestaron, entonces, otro horrible pensamiento vino a mí, uno que no querría ni pensar que hubiera sucedido.

Hipo podría estar en esos momentos... podría estar muerto.

NO. Él lo prometió.

Después de que me lavé los dientes, bajé las escaleras. ¿Debería estar en la escuela?

Revisé mi calendario, no, era sábado. Caminé por la sala frente a la televisión y me quedé anonadada, Hipo y yo alguna vez estuvimos aquí sentados, caminé hacia la cocina y me paralicé de nuevo, él había cocinado aquí, una vez más las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos. Regresé y prendí la televisión.

Le cambié de canal varias veces, nickelodeon, disney, mtv, pero me detuve en CNN noticias.

Estaban las noticias de último minuto, mi corazón dejó de latir... la casa de Hipo.

"- La policía dijo que el joven criminal atacó a 4 policías en cuestión de segundos y mató a otros 4 antes de esconder sus cuerpos en los armarios, haciéndoles creer a los demás que se había ido. Un simple adolescente de 17 años de edad, quien ha sido culpable de varios delitos." - dijo el reportero.

Las fotos de su casa estaban en la pantalla, después de un minuto, finalmente, su rostro apareció.

"La policía dijo que hace unos 8 minutos, varios policías entraron y encontraron a Haddok en su habitación. Estaban muy sorprendidos por lo que encontraron, el joven no había escapado, y desafortunadamente, estaba sosteniendo una pistola"- continuó diciendo el reportero, entonces hizo una pausa y miró hacia la casa que ahora no se permitía el paso a nadie y estaba llena de cintas amarillas.

"La policía dijo que luchó contra otros y falló, le dispararon en la parte superior de sus costillas, cerca de su hombro derecho. Desafortunadamente, Haddok murió. Hipo era un chico menor de edad, pero que realmente marcó historia en las investigaciones de la policía, culpable también del misterioso caso del adolescente apuñalado hace 2 días. Regresamos con Claudia Palacios con más noticias sobre la vida del chico y de la tragedia"

Entonces, otro reportero comenzó a hablar, pero todo alrededor de mí estaba en silencio, mi cuerpo estaba temblando. Mi cabeza no tenía nada dentro, no podía pensar nada, estaba vacía.

Mis latidos del corazón latían tan lentamente que los podría apenas escuchar en mis tímpanos. El peso del collar que me había dado Hipo había incrementado unas 20 veces mientras bajaba mi mirada para verlo.

Todo era silencio... Hipo estaba muerto.

\- Lo prometiste...- dije entre susurros.

Miré a mí alrededor salvajemente, me levanté y me azoté contra la pared, me golpeaba y pateaba la pared. Me culpaba a mí misma.

Me detuve y me quedé perpleja, me dolía todo el cuerpo. Mis manos y mis puños estaban rojos, casi sangrando. Caí al suelo y lloré hasta que el corazón me dolió.

Levanté mi mirada y dije.

\- Perdónalo Astrid.

Lloré por horas, esperando que Hipo tocara mi puerta y decirme que todo estaría bien, pero eso nunca iba a pasar. Jamás iba a volver. NUNCA


	30. Chapter 30

**~De que me sirve la vida** **  
** **si no la vivo contigo** **  
** **de que me sirve la esperanza** **  
** **si es lo último que muere** **  
** **y sin ti ya la he perdido.~**

CAPÍTULO 30

Estaba en el hospital. Ya habían pasado 5 semanas desde que Toothless estaba hospitalizado. Hoy sería el día en que lo daban de alta y se iría a casa.

Una de las apuñaladas había cortado un músculo extensor de la pierna izquierda, causando "Inmovilización con el pie en dorsiflexión" o algo por el estilo, según los doctores, por lo cual tuvieron que amputarle la pierna izquierda debajo de la rodilla.

Sus heridas se estaban mejorando, estaba vivo, era un milagro, con una pierna faltante, pero estaba vivo. Lo visitaba tres veces a la semana, con mis amigos o a veces iba sola. Toothless siempre se veía feliz de verme, lo visitaba mucho ya que de cierta forma, me sentía culpable, como si hubiera sido mi culpa lo que había sucedido.

Ya le habían conseguido una prótesis, y con la manga del pantalón sería imposible notar la carne faltante.

Pero a él, parecía no afectarle en lo absoluto.

Había tratado de bloquear cualquier pensamiento de mi último amor. No quería recordar todo lo que habíamos pasado sabiendo que lloraría un río, yo ya no quería eso. No había progresado en nada, los momentos juntos regresaban por sí mismos a mi mente.

Me senté en la sala de espera con mis amigos, Patán, Patapez, Brutacio, Brutilda, Heather y Stormfly.  
Estábamos todos felices y emocionados de que Toothless estaba de regreso, teníamos la sala de boliche reservada para convivir con Tooth dentro de dos horas. Era sábado.

No me hice la idea de asistir al funeral de Hipo, y no fui. No hubiera podido soportarlo.

Miraba hacia alrededor, Heather y Stormfly hablaban sobre esto y aquello, Brutilda estaba enviando mensajes de texto y leyendo una revista. Patapez, Brutacio y Patán estaban hablando sobre el partido de anoche en el que jugó su equipo de football favorito.

Stormfly y yo casi no éramos cercanas ya, me sentí así desde que no quise hablar con ella sobre Hipo. Recuerdo todos esos días que visitaba a Toothless, yo sabía que él sabía algo sobre Hipo y yo, y estaba eternamente agradecida con él ya que nunca tocamos el tema.

\- Uhm... ¿Astrid?- me llamó Heather.

Volteé y los miré. Evidentemente estaban hablando de mí, pero no estaba prestando atención, hasta que parpadeé.

\- ¿Quieres apostar?- me preguntó Stormfly.  
\- ¿En qué?- pregunté yo.  
\- ¿En que si crees que Justin Bieber y Selena Gomez volverán a estar juntos?

"Wow... me importa una mierda".- me dije en mi mente, me encogí de hombros.

\- Astrid no habla de esmaltes de uñas y de extensiones de cabello chicas.- les dijo Brutilda.

Se rieron todos, menos yo, simplemente puse una sonrisa falsa para complacerlos. Justo entonces, escuché a alguien caminando hacia nosotros, me levanté y ahí estaba él. Toothless.  
Caminaba lentamente, y con su típica sonrisa dulce, a un lado de sus padres y su hermano menor. Tan pronto lo vieron los demás fueron a recibirlo, todos alrededor de él. Tooth se reía y pronto él ya estaba caminando hacia mí.  
Lo abrasé con cuidado, sintiendo sus vendas debajo de su camisa.

\- Bienvenido al mundo Tooth.- le dije

\- Se siente genial volver a estar con ustedes.- nos dijo.

Luego me hice a un lado y las chicas fueron para abrazarlo de nuevo,

\- ¿Quién está listo para ir al boliche?- dijo Brutacio entusiasmado.

\- Ohhh vas a perder amigo.- le contestó Patán.

\- Voy a dejar que me pateen el trasero solo por hoy, solo una vez en la vida. - les dijo Toothless refiriéndose a que aún estaba algo débil.

\- No digas niñerías Toothless estás mejor que nunca- le dijo Brutacio.

Los padres de Toothless lo veían sonreír y sonreían a ellos mismos, les daba gusto volver a verlo feliz. Su hermano menor tenía como 12 años, su nombre era Nathan, era tan adorable y tierno. Caminé hacia él.

\- Entonces... ¿estás listo para ir al boliche Nathan?- le pregunté.

Nathan me miró por unos segundos y después me respondió.

\- Claro.- me dijo de una forma adorable, me sonrió.

Sonreí también y salimos del hospital, íbamos ya en camino hacia las salas de bolos. Pasamos el cementerio, no pude hacer otra cosa más que ver hacia allá.

Hipo, te extraño.

Luché contra las lágrimas, entonces lo decidí, iría al cementerio al otro día.

Demasiado triste para ser verdad


	31. Chapter 31

**~De que me sirve la vida** **  
** **si no la vivo contigo** **  
** **de que me sirve la esperanza** **  
** **si es lo último que muere** **  
** **y sin ti ya la he perdido.~**

CAPÍTULO 31

Estaba en el hospital. Ya habían pasado 5 semanas desde que Toothless estaba hospitalizado. Hoy sería el día en que lo daban de alta y se iría a casa.

Una de las apuñaladas había cortado un músculo extensor de la pierna izquierda, causando "Inmovilización con el pie en dorsiflexión" o algo por el estilo, según los doctores, por lo cual tuvieron que amputarle la pierna izquierda debajo de la rodilla.

Sus heridas se estaban mejorando, estaba vivo, era un milagro, con una pierna faltante, pero estaba vivo. Lo visitaba tres veces a la semana, con mis amigos o a veces iba sola. Toothless siempre se veía feliz de verme, lo visitaba mucho ya que de cierta forma, me sentía culpable, como si hubiera sido mi culpa lo que había sucedido. 

Ya le habían conseguido una prótesis, y con la manga del pantalón sería imposible notar la carne faltante.

Pero a él, parecía no afectarle en lo absoluto.

Había tratado de bloquear cualquier pensamiento de mi último amor. No quería recordar todo lo que habíamos pasado sabiendo que lloraría un río, yo ya no quería eso. No había progresado en nada, los momentos juntos regresaban por sí mismos a mi mente.

Me senté en la sala de espera con mis amigos, Patán, Patapez, Brutacio, Brutilda, Heather y Stormfly.  
Estábamos todos felices y emocionados de que Toothless estaba de regreso, teníamos la sala de boliche reservada para convivir con Tooth dentro de dos horas. Era sábado.

No me hice la idea de asistir al funeral de Hipo, y no fui. No hubiera podido soportarlo. 

Miraba hacia alrededor, Heather y Stormfly hablaban sobre esto y aquello, Brutilda estaba enviando mensajes de texto y leyendo una revista. Patapez, Brutacio y Patán estaban hablando sobre el partido de anoche en el que jugó su equipo de football favorito. 

Stormfly y yo casi no éramos cercanas ya, me sentí así desde que no quise hablar con ella sobre Hipo. Recuerdo todos esos días que visitaba a Toothless, yo sabía que él sabía algo sobre Hipo y yo, y estaba eternamente agradecida con él ya que nunca tocamos el tema.

\- Uhm... ¿Astrid?- me llamó Heather.

Volteé y los miré. Evidentemente estaban hablando de mí, pero no estaba prestando atención, hasta que parpadeé.

\- ¿Quieres apostar?- me preguntó Stormfly.  
\- ¿En qué?- pregunté yo.  
\- ¿En que si crees que Justin Bieber y Selena Gomez volverán a estar juntos?

"Wow... me importa una mierda".- me dije en mi mente, me encogí de hombros.

\- Astrid no habla de esmaltes de uñas y de extensiones de cabello chicas.- les dijo Brutilda.

Se rieron todos, menos yo, simplemente puse una sonrisa falsa para complacerlos. Justo entonces, escuché a alguien caminando hacia nosotros, me levanté y ahí estaba él. Toothless.  
Caminaba lentamente, y con su típica sonrisa dulce, a un lado de sus padres y su hermano menor. Tan pronto lo vieron los demás fueron a recibirlo, todos alrededor de él. Tooth se reía y pronto él ya estaba caminando hacia mí.  
Lo abrasé con cuidado, sintiendo sus vendas debajo de su camisa.

\- Bienvenido al mundo Tooth.- le dije

\- Se siente genial volver a estar con ustedes.- nos dijo.

Luego me hice a un lado y las chicas fueron para abrazarlo de nuevo,

\- ¿Quién está listo para ir al boliche?- dijo Brutacio entusiasmado. 

\- Ohhh vas a perder amigo.- le contestó Patán. 

\- Voy a dejar que me pateen el trasero solo por hoy, solo una vez en la vida. - les dijo Toothless refiriéndose a que aún estaba algo débil. 

\- No digas niñerías Toothless estás mejor que nunca- le dijo Brutacio.

Los padres de Toothless lo veían sonreír y sonreían a ellos mismos, les daba gusto volver a verlo feliz. Su hermano menor tenía como 12 años, su nombre era Nathan, era tan adorable y tierno. Caminé hacia él.

\- Entonces... ¿estás listo para ir al boliche Nathan?- le pregunté.

Nathan me miró por unos segundos y después me respondió.

\- Claro.- me dijo de una forma adorable, me sonrió.

Sonreí también y salimos del hospital, íbamos ya en camino hacia las salas de bolos. Pasamos el cementerio, no pude hacer otra cosa más que ver hacia allá.

Hipo, te extraño.

Luché contra las lágrimas, entonces lo decidí, iría al cementerio al otro día.

Demasiado triste para ser verdad


	32. Chapter 32

CAPÍTULO 32

Desperté al escuchar el sonido de la lluvia... ¿Lluvia hoy?

Me levanté, eran las 9 a.m. Me estiré para relajar mis huesos, sentí un hormigueo. Miré hacia mi ventana, estaba lloviendo.

Ni siquiera una tormenta me iba a impedir ir a visitar a Hipo. Me vestí con mi abrigo negro con jeans obscuro, blusa en cuello 'V' negra con zapatos negros también. Dejé mi cabello caer naturalmente ondulado hacia abajo, ya lo tenía más largo, tenía que cortarlo pronto.

Bajé las escaleras y vi una nota de mis padres encima de la mesa.

"Hey Astrid, buenos días cariño. Fuimos a visitar a tu hermano, y después iremos al supermercado. Si necesitas algo, llámanos. Regresaremos antes de las 3.

Te amamos.

Mamá y papá."

Suspiré. Me habían dejado desayuno, y aún estaba caliente. Desayuné huevos con tocino y un vaso de jugo de naranja.

Hipo... él me había cocinado hace tiempo... y el sabor del desayuno jamás iba a ser el mismo. Terminé y subí de nuevo a mi habitación por mi sombrilla. Tomé mi bolso y lo colgué por encima de mi hombro.

Decidí llevar el auto, ya había sacado mi permiso, lo obtuve un poco antes de conocer a Hipo. Oh bueno, la policía no iba a revisar si soy menor o no, lo que checaban era si iba a exceso de velocidad.

No me maquillé ni nada. En primer lugar ¿Por qué lo haría? Casi no lo hacía, y además estaba lloviendo.

Saqué el BMW azul de la cochera, lo encendí y lo arranqué. Ya tenía algo de tiempo desde la última vez que lo había manejado, no es que tuviera miedo. Era solo que no había tenido oportunidad para hacerlo.

Pasé por la florería y compré un ramo de rosas blancas. El precio la verdad no me importó, tenía suficiente gasolina, el tanque estaba lleno. Conduje fuera de la ciudad hacia el cementerio, en la lluvia; era buena manejando, también era rápida.

Solo tenía que revisar si no había policías que me detuvieran por ir rápido.

Finalmente llegué al cementerio, estacioné el auto en el estacionamiento. Lentamente me salí y cerré el auto, caminé entre las calles llenas de piedras, mi sombrilla se quedó rígida a pesar de la lluvia, gracias a Dios.

Busqué alguna señal de dónde se encontraba su tumba, caminé y caminé buscándola por casi 35 minutos. Finalmente, la encontré. Estaba cerca de unos árboles, en un borde.

Me acerqué y la toqué... Mi Hipo estaba enterrado ahí, bajo aquella tumba de madera de cedro, tal vez no era tan elegante como las demás tumbas, y eso me recordaba mucho a él.

Me pregunto... me pregunto ¿quién habrá venido a su funeral? El único del que estaba segura de que había ido era su hermano. Caí sobre mis rodillas y recargué mi rostro hacia su tumba.

~ HIPO HADDOCK. Un joven que fue encontrado en el camino de la vida. 29 de febrero de 1993 - 16 de Abril del 2011~

Miré fijamente su tumba, de repente mis ojos se pusieron borrosos, escondí mi rostro entre mis manos. Mientras bajaba mi sombrilla, no me podía ir de ahí. Hipo era todo para mí, lloré hasta que sentí que estaba seca de lágrimas. Pensé entonces que no podía llorar más.

Miré de nuevo su tumba, no podía decirle adiós. Finalmente, me levanté. Sentía que había pasado una eternidad, antes de que me diera cuenta, la lluvia ya se había quitado.  
Me levanté y le dediqué unas palabras, cortas, pero significantes. Para terminar con un corto y sincero - Te amo Hipo Haddock -  
Tomé de nuevo mi sombrilla y la cerré. Me quedé ahí parada un rato más hasta que el sol finalmente apareció.

Entonces, me di cuenta que no muy lejos de ahí, hacia la derecha, unos árboles que se alborotaban aún sin que hubiera viento.

* * *

 **…**

 **Espero que hayan llorado conmigo.**


	33. Chapter 33

CAPÍTULO 33

***FLASHBACK ~ 5 semanas antes (el día de la 'muerte' de Hipo) ~ ***

~ Narra Hipo ~

\- Por favor Astrid.- le dije.

Pero ella no se iba a ir, lo sabía. Pero tenía que hacerlo, la amaba mucho... pero tenía que mantenerla a salvo, a salvo de mí.

Entonces, supe que era tiempo ya de darle mi más preciada posesión, ella la cuidaría por mí, sabía que lo haría.

\- Es para ti.- le dije y puse el collar en sus manos.

Ella lo tomó fuertemente, la ayudé a salir de la ventana y con cuidado pasó hacia el otro lado, me acerqué a ella, por última vez. Besé sus hermosos labios sabiendo que siempre los iba a recordar. La besé lentamente, muy suave, no quería alejarme de ella.

Las sirenas se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, la alejé de mí manteniendo nuestras miradas mientras yo lentamente cerraba la ventana. Corrí saliendo de la habitación, sabiendo que ellos estaban enfrente de mi puerta ahora, tuve que darle tiempo a Astrid de que corriera, para que no la vieran.

Me escondí en el pequeño armario del baño esperando a mi siguiente víctima. Estiré mi brazo y encontré mi pistola en el borde superior del armario. Esperaba poder llegar al armario de mi habitación, me quedé quieto y los escuché caminar alrededor muy rápido. Cerré la puerta de mi habitación para que los policías vinieran y la derribaran primero. BAM! sonó la puerta.

Escuché un ruido afuera mientras alguien entraba al baño abriendo el panel detrás del espejo buscando cosas. Después escuché sus pisadas acercarse, no esperé a que abrieran la puerta así que me le eché encima hacia el policía para apuñalarlo, le cubrí la boca. Le clavé un cuchillo en el cuello, y él se quedó inmóvil. Lo escondí en la tina de baño y cerré la cortina.

Lentamente caminé y me escondí detrás de otro policía que estaba revisando otra habitación. Él había visto a Astrid, y había estado hablando por su walkie talkie mientras ella estaba alterada, respirando rápido. Tenía que acabar con su vida.

Rápidamente llegué por detrás y clavé de nuevo mi cuchillo en su pecho tres veces. Lo escondí rápidamente en el armario y saqué el cajón donde tenía mis otras armas punzantes, cuchillos, navajas, etc.

Las tomé y lentamente regresé a mi habitación para matar a otro estúpido policía. Habían estado revisando el joyero de mi mamá, acabé con él rápidamente.

Me tomó solamente 2 minutos y ya había matado 3 policías en total. Escondí las donas que comían los policías en el armario, y abrí el estuche de un arma especial.

La llamaba 'Furia nocturna', la saqué del estuche y lo cerré. Me gustaría poder tener esta arma por siempre. De repente, recordé aquél escudo antibalas que había durado casi un año entero para terminar de hacerlo, entonces caminé lentamente y cubrí mi cuerpo con aquel escudo, me haría sangrar mucho cuando me dispararan, esperaba no morir.

Vamos... un chico que puede hacer increíbles bombas atómicas obviamente también puede hacer un escudo ultra genial.

Me reí yo mismo.

Entonces salí del armario porque sabía que había otro policía cerca. Escuchaba los latidos de su corazón como podía escuchar los míos...muy cerca. Entraron varios y les disparé, UNO-DOS-TRES-CUATRO. Les disparé a los 4, pero entonces... ¡BAM! Me quedé paralizado, me habían disparado en las costillas. Sentí de repente otro disparo cerca de mi hombro, caí al piso, boca arriba primero, mi cabeza golpeó contra la alfombra.  
El sentimiento de sangre brotando de mí, de repente, todo se volvió negro.

Desperté y me encontraba cubierto con una tela delgada semi-transparente, no me moví, estaba en una vagoneta que olía a muerto. Me asomé lentamente ya que la puerta de la vagoneta estaba abierta. Vi a los 8 policías que había matado, la culpa me inundó.

Presté atención por si escuchaba algún movimiento... ninguno. Me levanté sintiendo el dolor repugnante en todos mis sentidos, tuve que aguantar. La vagoneta estaba desierta. Sabiendo que tenía un límite para salir de ahí, caminé hacia afuera y no vi nada, estaba afuera de un laboratorio, al parecer privado. Estiré mi brazo para alcanzar la pistola de uno de los policías muertos.

Algo de lo mucho que había aprendido de Astrid, era que ella estaba llena de fe, nunca he sido religioso o algo por el estilo, pero en estos momentos necesitaba un sustituto, algo así como si estuviera pidiendo un milagro, ya que no había nadie ahí.

Comencé a rezar.

Corrí por una calle cercana y me mezclé entre una multitud de personas que aparecieron cerca, había un desfile. Si, era el desfile que se hacía cada año en ésa ciudad en Abril, todo iba perfecto.

Y el milagro que esperaba, apareció. No muy lejos de ahí, vi un sujeto, un vagabundo.

Tenía casi mi mismo color de cabello, se veía de mi estatura, y milagrosamente mi talla. Solo que no tenía mi edad, era un hombre, le calculaba unos 35 o más. Pero aún así me servía.

Caminé hacia donde él estaba, lo llevé hacia un callejón cercano y lo golpeé hasta que quedó inconsciente, le disparé en el hombro y las costillas, los mismos lugares donde yo tenía las heridas. Traté de no derramar sangre, para no levantar sospechas, le puse mi ropa y con dificultad me puse las de él, me dolía mucho el pecho.

Me quité el escudo antibalas y me sentí un poco mejor, las balas salieron en cuanto me lo quité, genial.

Lo cargué y corrí lo más que pude con él, regresé. Nadie me había visto mientras corrí a la calle en el desfile, sólo me había tomado 4 minutos, gracias a Dios.

Dejé al sujeto en el lugar donde había despertado y lo puse en la misma posición que yo había estado.

Salí corriendo dejando todo impecable, qué gran trabajo había hecho.

Me escondí entre los arbustos y vi entonces a 3 hombres llegar a la camioneta para tomar los cuerpos, no tenían cámaras por fuera... estúpidos. Los miré mientras tomaban los cuerpos y los metían, aún llevaba conmigo mi escudo antibalas en mis manos, no podía dejar evidencia alguna dentro.

Me levanté, pasé a una ferretería cerca de ahí y me compré un encendedor, y quemé el escudo en un callejón. Después tiré las cenizas al contenedor de basura, me puse lodo que había en el suelo, haciéndome ver sucio como mi ropa anterior, y entonces me fui, cojeando hasta llegar a mi segunda casa.

* * *

 **…**

 **¡HIPO ESTA VIVO SEÑORES!**


	34. Chapter 34

CAPÍTULO 33

~ Narra Hipo ~

Estaba viendo a Astrid. En mí "supuesta tumba".

Ella estaba empapada en lágrimas, millones de lágrimas... había estado llorando por un mounstro, la había estado observando. La había estado siguiendo y salvándola de cualquier peligro.

Por casi 5 semanas la había visto llorar y llorar, pero creo que estaba mejor así. Quería estar lejos de su vida pero... le prometí que regresaría, que viviría solo por ella. Pero esto era lo mejor para ella.

Comenzaba a pensar entonces, ¿podría cambiar por ella? Pero, yo soy como soy.

A quién engañaba. Había estado muy confundido últimamente, por cierto, había cambiado mi manera de pensar sobre 'cambiar' mi forma de ser.

Ella en un momento me hizo querer ser una mejor persona, pero mi mente cambiaba completamente cuando no estaba cerca de ella.

Me acerqué un poco a donde ella estaba parada, estaba vestido de negro igual que ella. Vi como el viento soplaba su precioso cabello a un lado de su rostro. Me recargué contra un árbol cercano haciendo que se moviera, y varias hojas sonaron y cayeron al suelo.  
Rápidamente me quité de ahí y me escondí, escuché sus pisadas más cerca. Contuve la respiración, no sabía si me podía encontrar o no. Pero de una cosa estaba seguro... no sería capaz de alejarme de ella si lo hacía.

La escuché acercarse más, conté los latidos de mi corazón - uno, dos, tres...- a mi octavo latido, vi su rostro.

Sus ojos se veían grandes y rojos y su cabello ligeramente rizado, pero ella no me había visto. Reaccioné y me alejé, me alejé aunque me doliera. La vi mirar a su alrededor, esperando a que apareciera, podía ver la esperanza en sus ojos mientras caminaba más cerca, me fui más lejos y no la dejé verme. Esperaría en su casa a que regresara.

~ Narra Astrid~

Sentía la presencia de Hipo - me está viendo, donde quiera que esté.- me decía en mi mente.

Se estaba obscureciendo, caminé sin rumbo por los arboles queriendo ver a Hipo aparecer de repente, algo estúpido. Miré hacia atrás y me di cuenta de que estaba en... un ¿bosque? ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

~ Narra Hipo ~

Esperé a que Astrid regresara en su casa, pero ya habían pasado horas, estaba preocupado. No pudo perderse intentando buscarme ¿verdad?

Entonces vi a sus padres llegar a su casa. Tenía que encontrarla antes de que le pasara algo.

CAPÍTULO 35 **(es que estaba demasiado corto el anterior).**

~ Narra Astrid ~

Hacía frío, vagué sin rumbo entre el bosque. Estaba completamente perdida, intenté caminar de regreso hacia donde empecé... pero no tuve suerte. Había pensado por un momento que vería a Hipo. Pero qué absurdo, soy una estúpida.

Hipo está... está... muerto. Él nunca regresaría, nunca.

Me estremecí, había perdido mi paraguas antes de que me diera cuenta, caminé y choqué con varios estúpidos arboles que no pude ver ya que la luz de la luna no llegaba hacia donde yo estaba. Estaba casi empezando a llorar, era una completa idiota.

Caminé alrededor, escuchando ruidos de vez en cuando, pero era difícil no entrar en pánico. Me di por vencida unas horas después de que comencé a caminar. Me senté en lo que parecía ser el tronco de un árbol, puse mis manos sobre mi rostro y me quedé ahí muy quieta. Podía escuchar las hojas de los arboles moverse y el sonido del viento golpeándolas.

De repente, escuché pasos suaves después de 15 minutos de haberme sentado, se estaban acercando.  
¿Y si es un criminal? ¿Un asesino? ¿Un violador? ¿Debería empezar a correr y gritar por ayuda?

Los pasos se acercaban más cerca y yo intenté esconderme de él. De repente, la figura de aquella persona me bloqueaba el paso de la luz de la luna, estaba justo enfrente de mí. Mis latidos del corazón fueron siendo cada vez más rápidos. ¿Por qué?

Me quedé ahí quieta, estaba en shock y asustada.

Entonces de repente, pude ver sus ojos... sus ojos... sus ojos, eran... no... eran aquél dulce color esmeralda, la misma forma, en un segundo vi su rostro completo. La misma forma de la nariz, cejas, labios, y su misma altura... NO, me estoy volviendo loca. Hipo está muerto... y nunca volverá.

Nunca veré su sonrisa otra vez, estiré lentamente mi brazo antes de darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, me había puesto de pié y estaba deslizando mis manos por su pecho mientras me levantaba... era él. Era mi Hipo.

~ Narra Hipo ~

Estaba justo en frente de ella.

Estaba muy asustada al principio pero sus ojos solo se hicieron cada vez más grandes y brillantes mientras los segundos pasaban, se había levantado y estiró sus brazos para tocar mi pecho, se quedó mirando fijamente, no creyendo de lo que estaba viendo, estaba completamente paralizada y me di cuenta de que ella no estaba respirando.

Levantó de nuevo sus brazos y tocó mi rostro con sus suaves manos, las cuales pasaron por mis mejillas, las llevó hacia mi frente tocándola lentamente y después bajó a mis labios, sus ojos parpadearon, finalmente aceptó que era yo.

Se relajó un poco, se veía algo triste por un minuto y sus ojos se cerraron, la fuerza con la que sostenía mi rostro se debilitó y calló inconsciente. Logré agarrarla a tiempo y suspiré... qué alivio.

Oh Astrid, en verdad aún me amas.

La cargué en mis brazos, tenía que salir de ese lugar, sus latidos se estaban volviendo muy lentos, ohh espero que no le dé un paro cardiaco. La llevé entre los árboles.

La quería, quería estar ahí por ella, quería ser su único hombre en el mundo, quería protegerla, quería amarla de la manera que no lo pude hacer antes.

Finalmente salí del bosque después de 20 largos minutos, llegué a su auto y tomé sus llaves mientras la acostaba en el asiento de atrás. Me subí al auto y lo encendí.  
De vez en cuando echaba un vistazo para ver si ya había abierto los ojos... pero ella aún estaba inconsciente.

Llegamos a su casa y sus padres no estaban, conduje hasta la cochera y estacioné el auto, colgué las llaves en donde estaban otras y saqué a Astrid del auto. La cargué y la llevé a su habitación y la recosté sobre su cama, le quité su abrigo y lo puse en su armario.

Me senté en una esquina de su habitación, en una silla, mientras dormía.

Verla dormir siempre era algo que amaba hacer, ella dormía y su respiración era tan pacífica y tranquila... quisiera poder entrar en su sueño también.

La miré dormir por un largo rato y entonces llegó un momento en el que no podía seguir ahí más. Me levanté y caminé hacia su ventana, cuidadosamente la abrí y miré hacia Astrid por última vez.

Me quedé congelado, sus ojos estaban abiertos mirando hacia mí, con sus labios entreabiertos.

Me quedé helado por la forma en que la luz de la luna se reflejaba en sus ojos haciéndolos ver... totalmente  
hermosos.


	35. Chapter 35

CAPÍTULO 37 **(Porque son 37 después de todo ¿no? Asdkjnss no tengo ni tiempo de corregir.)  
**  
Mi mente seguía diciéndome que abriera mis ojos... fue como un impulso, tenía que hacerlo. ¿Por qué me quede dormida en medio del bosque?

Lentamente abrí mis ojos... y vi una silueta caminando hacia mi ventana, yo ya estaba en mi habitación, de repente, los sucesos anteriores llegaron a mi mente... Hipo. Lo había visto en carne y hueso. La silueta caminó hacia mi ventana y lentamente la abrió, entonces la luz de la luna entró y lo reflejó... era Hipo. Los mismos rasgos faciales que amaba... se quedó congelado cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. La luz de la luna hizo su tono de piel aún más blanco y brillante, a un nivel en el que ni siquiera se le notaran las pecas.

Entonces finalmente me di cuenta de que me había desmayado en el bosque porque él estaba vivo y era demasiado para un solo rato. Pero ahora... había tenido un impulso en mi corazón que me decía que era Hipo en verdad el que había estado en el bosque, lo sabía. Sabía que estaba vivo, todo el tiempo lo supe. La manera en la que no le pude decir adiós, todo tenía sentido ahora.

Mis piernas se deslizaron por debajo y me levanté, seguimos mirándonos mientras caminaba acercándome hacia él, me acerqué con mis pies caminando sin mi propia voluntad, como si se estuvieran moviendo solos, mi mano se movió hasta quedar enfrente de mí, capturando el brillo de la luna en mi piel, haciendo que la piel de Hipo y la mía lucieran idénticamente pálidas y blancas.

Avanzaba hacia él y estaba aguantando mi respiración, capturé su imagen en mi cabeza, no había error alguno... era Hipo. Sus hermosos y angelicales ojos esmeraldas eran los mismos, su cabello lacio color caoba era lo más suave que había sentido enredarse entre mis dedos. Sus labios, tenían la misma forma perfecta de siempre, sus ojos esmeraldas ahora parecían ligeramente azules bajo la luna, finalmente estiré mi mano y lo toqué, aún sabiendo que en cualquier momento podría desaparecer en segundos como un fantasma.

Presioné mi mano sobre su pecho, estaba... sólido, Hipo estaba completamente vivo, 100% segura de eso. El no se movió, y pronto, ya tenía mis dos manos en su pecho, Hipo dejó salir un largo suspiro, me tomó la cara y se acercó hasta estar a escasos centímetros de mi rostro, sus suaves manos tomaron lentamente mi rostro, había extrañado sentir sus manos, lentamente se acercó y nuestros cuerpos ahora estaban juntos.

Luego extendió su mano hacia mi cara, se acercó más y yo lentamente volví a respirar mientras su boca hizo una de esas sonrisas que a mí me encantaban. Hipo entonces, vio con sus hermosos ojos el collar que me había dado, y sonrió con tristeza. Abrió sus labios habló en un suspiro.

\- Astrid... siento como si no lo hubiera dicho recientemente pero, te amo.- me dijo, sus palabras fueron ciertas, sentí que mi corazón subía hasta mi garganta haciendo que sollozara.

\- Hi... Hipo... regre... regresaste.

Lo abracé con fuerza mientras las lágrimas caían en mi rostro en silencio, Hipo me abrazó aún con más fuerza, sentía su corazón latiendo a un lado mío.

\- Claro que regresé - me besó la frente.- mantengo mi promesa Astrid.

Dejé de llorar de tristeza, para llorar de felicidad. Sabía que él estaba ahí por mí, y yo también lo amaba, lo empujé hacia mí y besé sus labios antes de que se diera cuenta de que me aferraba a él cada vez más fuerte. Entrelacé mis manos entre su cabello y él pasó sus manos sobre la parte baja de mi espalda, lentamente trató de apartarse pero no me dejó de besar, cerró la ventana y me llevó dando vueltas hasta que me dejó caer en mi cama, me acostó en ésta y me tomó del cuello, se apoderó de mí y yo me aferré a él.

\- Astrid.- Hipo susurró mi nombre entre un largo suspiro.

Me besó con pasión, en ese momento lo deseaba, lo empujé un poco mientras me movía encima de él y besaba su cuello, después de nuevo sus labios. Lo jalé de nuevo hacia mí y su abrazo se hacía cada vez más fuerte, besé de nuevo su cuello, nos besamos tan apasionadamente que podía sentir problemas para respirar, lo aparté un poco para inhalar aire y mientras, Hipo besaba mi cuello. De nuevo volvimos a besarnos a un ritmo agitado.  
De repente, escuché a mis padres llegar, apenas y me había dado cuenta de que Hipo ya no tenía su camisa puesta y yo también me la había quitado, Hipo dejó de besarme con pasión para pasar a un beso dulce y suave, ahora nos besábamos lentamente, entonces escuché a mi mamá dejar las llaves del auto en una mesa.

\- ¿Astrid?- me llamó mi padre.

Hipo se bajó de mi cama y se puso su camisa en cuestión de segundos, se metió a mi armario y lo cerró.  
Tomé mi bata de baño y pretendía leer un libro mientras mis padres entraban.

\- Hola papá.- sonreí cuando entró.

\- Te llamamos a tu celular, y no respondiste ¿Dónde estabas?- me dijo

En ese momento me quedé pensando, -en el cementerio- me dije a mi misma.

\- Estuve un rato con mis amigas, ya sabes cosas de chicas, y mi teléfono no tenía señal.

En ese momento mi mamá entró.

-¿Tienes hambre cariño?- me dijo.

Yo le sonreí, en verdad estaba hambrienta, y mucho.

\- Te traeremos de cenar aquí, parece que ya te ibas a dormir.- me dijo mi papá.

\- Gracias.

Me metí al baño después de que mis padres se fueron, me duché rápidamente y regresé a mi habitación y la comida estaba sobre mi escritorio, sonreí. Hipo lentamente abrió la puerta de mi armario y salió mientras yo cerraba la puerta de mi habitación. Le puse seguro.

\- Recuerdo cuando ambos estábamos escondidos aquí en tu armario Astrid.- me dijo Hipo con una sonrisa.

\- Yo también me acuerdo, pareciera como si hubiera sido hace una eternidad.

Hipo se acercó y me abrazó.

\- Tuve algunas dificultades para regresar a verte ¿sabes?- me dijo.

\- ¿Enserio?..- le pregunté, él asintió.- Siempre sentí como si me hubieran estado observando, y pensé que tal vez era tu... espíritu.

\- Era yo, y aún lo soy.- me dijo y me acercó la comida. - come, sé que tienes hambre.

Tomé la comida y la acerqué a él.

\- La compartiré contigo.- le dije.

Tomé una cucharada de arroz y la llevé hacia su boca, estaba feliz, con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, lo llené de comida hasta que sus mejillas se inflaron, haciéndolo lucir como una adorable ardilla.

\- Ok ok, deja de alimentarme como tu perro ¿está bien?, ahora tú come.- me dijo apenas pudiendo hablar.

Me quitó la cuchara de mis manos e inmediatamente me dio de comer, tomé una pieza de pollo y la llevé a su boca.  
Terminamos de comer y él me estaba cargando sobre sus piernas, besé su mejilla. Me levanté y tomé los platos sucios.

\- Llevaré esto al lavabo, no tardo.- le dije a Hipo.

Me dejó de cargar y tomó mi mano mientras caminaba fuera de la habitación, cuando nuestros brazos no alcanzaban, la soltó. Aún no terminaba de creerlo, Hipo... Mi Hipo estaba vivo.


	36. Chapter 36

**¡Cada vez tengo menos tiempo!**

 **Sé que si contesto un comentario, debería contestarlos todos, pero este realmente me gustaría contestar, estoy tomando el tiempo que debería usar para hacer la tarea, faltare con la clase de Física, pero valdrá la pena.**

 **Para "Moer": es genial saber que alguien persigue mi fic de "Un fantasma en el castillo" la verdad, es mi fic favorito, si no he subido otro capítulo es porque el que sigue es uno muy triste, la verdad, ya lo tenía escrito pero se descompuso la tablet donde lo tenía (la mala suerte me persigue a donde voy) y si quiero que me salga bien, necesito inspiración. Y últimamente he estado demasiado positiva como para escribir ese cap, La muerte de Toothless, el hermanito menor de Hipo no es nada fácil de describir, perdón por el Spoiler.  
Otra vez, muchas gracias por comentar, me has alegrado el día. Gracias.**

 **Gracias a las demás personas por su paciencia, continuemos…**

CAPÍTULO 38

Mientras bajaba las escaleras miraba alrededor por si mis padres estaban ahí, miré hacia la sala y cocina pero ellos no estaban abajo, dejé los trastos en el lavabo y volví hacia arriba. Lentamente entré para no hacer ningún ruido y vi a Hipo mirando hacia afuera de mi ventana.

Me acerqué a él después de cerrar la puerta, caminé y me quede parada junto a él mirando la noche, Hipo sabía que yo estaba ahí así que simplemente extendió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo abrazando mis pijamas.

\- Quería mantenerme lejos Astrid. - me dijo Hipo de repente.

\- ...-. No pude contestarle nada.

\- Solo causo problemas y expongo tu vida al peligro, todo es por mí.- continuó diciendo.

\- Por favor Hipo... no digas más.

Hipo inhaló haciendo salir de su boca un largo suspiro y no dijo nada más hasta después de un par de minutos.

\- Yo... yo...- me decía de nuevo. Lo miré a los ojos, me dejó de abrazar y se hizo a un lado. - Yo...- trataba de decir pero no continuaba.

Me quedé sin poder creer lo que estaba a punto de decir... No... No puede ser. ¡Solo lo he visto por menos de 3 horas! ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué había tomado una decisión tan rápido?

\- Estaba a punto de irme antes de que te despertaras, me iba a ir sin dejar evidencias de que estuviera vivo...- dijo de repente.

Me quedé anonadada, el rostro de Hipo me dijo cómo se veía mi rostro: destrozado.

\- ¿Por qué ... por qué siempre llegas y desapareces tan fácil? ¡Estoy cansada de que siempre sea así Hipo!- le dije, más bien, casi le gritaba.

Traté de calmarme un poco, no quería ver a mis padres en mi puerta viendo qué pasaba, Hipo miró a lo lejos siendo incapaz de mirar mis ojos.

\- Debí dejarte ir cuando tuviste la oportunidad de hacerlo...- lo dijo tan fríamente.

Yo estaba casi temblando, Hipo se arrepintió.

\- Por favor... Hipo...- traté de decirle que no se fuera, pero me interrumpió de repente.

\- Haré parecer como si yo nunca hubiese existido, te lo prometo. Ahora puedes vivir tu vida normal...- Lo dijo entrecortadamente.

Hipo desapareció de mi habitación en segundos. Lo miré correr hacia lo lejos... lejos de mí... Hipo, ¿por qué?

~ NARRA Hipo ~

Corrí lejos de ella, como debí haberlo hecho desde hace antes, era un... un cobarde. Fue raro y extraño, cómo tuve la oportunidad de que pasara y alejarme, cuando sabía que tenía que hacerlo de alguna manera.

Corrí por el camino que me llevaba fuera de la ciudad a las afueras de la autopista, podía escuchar los autos pasar mientras el viento soplaba fuerte, de repente un auto llegó rápidamente, ensuciando la carretera... era mi viaje. Me subí en el asiento del copiloto y cerré la puerta sin pronunciar una palabra, después de 15 minutos... él finalmente habló.

\- Tenías que hacerlo Hipo... mierdas como ésas solo descomponen tu mente, créeme.- comenzó a decirme.

\- ¡Ha ha! Mira quién habla.- le contesté.

\- ¡Vete a la mierda! En primer lugar, probablemente lo único que quería ella era coger contigo, es lo que todas quieren hoy en día, follar... ¿entiendes?

Justo en ese momento lo golpeé en la boca mientras conducía, él era la causa de todo lo que estaba pasando. Se sacudió un poco hacia y discutió en voz baja mientras yo me salía del auto. Me lancé hacia afuera y me puse de pie, caminando en la calle, el auto se detuvo en seco... eso es todo, bastardo. Sigue jodiendome, estoy harto de tus órdenes.

Aún era de noche, lo vi salir de su auto, completamente furioso, me reí mientras caminaba hacia mí.

\- Deberías ver tu rostro ahora, una perfecta obra maestra - lo decía sarcásticamente, por supuesto, su rostro estaba tan fastidiado que parecía un estúpido mono.

Me reí en su cara atormentada hasta que se acercó hacia mí y me jaló del cabello. Estaba harto de él.

\- Harás lo que yo te diga hermanito, a menos que quieras que la policía haga lo mismo.- me dijo. De repente dejé de reírme.

\- ¡¿Tú... TU me estas amenazando?!- le contesté, me soltó del cabello y me tiró al suelo.

\- Solo te dijo lo que tienes que hacer, ahora sigue mis instrucciones o lo conseguirás.- lo dijo, en un tono mortal, muy enserio.

Él caminó de nuevo hacia su auto y me llamó.

\- ¡Mejor mueve ese trasero y camina a la casa!, ¡necesitas una lección!- Lo gritó mientras conducía hacia lo lejos.

Me quedé tirado en el suelo, era una hora de distancia hacia su casa, entonces me levanté y caminé de regreso tomándome mi tiempo, él era un completo idiota si creía que iba a hacer lo que me dijo por teléfono. Pero... lo había hecho.

Me dijo que la dejara, y yo sabía que si no lo hacía, ella estuviera muerta. Tiré mi teléfono con fuerza en el suelo rompiéndolo en pedazos, las piezas salieron volando. Ésa maldita llamada estaba mandando mi vida a la mierda cuando me llamó al celular, justo cuando había bajado las escaleras.

¿Cómo supo mi hermano que estaba con ella?

Mi hermano... completamente diferente ahora... no el hermano que quería, no era más mi hermano... el que yo conocía.


	37. Chapter 37

**El fic por fin se pondrá interesante.**

 **¿Quieren saber quién es el hermano de Hipo? Sigan leyendo ;)**

CAPÍTULO 39

~ NARRA Hipo ~

Estaba en mi habitación, una habitación que me habían dado hace casi 6 semanas.

Miré hacia el cielo por un largo rato, en verdad quisiera que mi hermano me hubiese matado en vez de amenazarme, yo no puedo vivir sin Astrid, todo lo estaba haciendo por ella. Sabía que si lo ignoraba, la mataría en un instante, probablemente en mi presencia.

Quería matarlo, por haberla metido en este lío. -Aléjate o tu chica muere- recuerdo sus palabras. ¿Cómo mierda supo que estaba con ella? ¿Cómo la conoce?

Me quedé encerrado en mi habitación viendo el sol en el cielo, viendo las nubes pasar... una tenía forma de un... ¿Dragón? Otra, de un ojo... de un ojo que tenía la misma forma que los de... De repente mi puerta se abrió, no volteé a mirar.

\- Sal ahora de la habitación.- me gritó Drago.

Yo seguí ignorándolo. De repente me tomó de las piernas, me dio la vuelta y me azotó contra la pared.

\- ¡Me agradecerás por mantener viva a tu querida perra porque si yo quiero puedo aventarle una bomba cuando yo quiera!- me estaba gritando - ¿Crees que no me di cuenta que todo el día estabas afuera acechándola? ¡Te dejé ir por más de un mes y eso es todo lo que has estado haciendo, siguiéndola como perro a cualquier lugar Hipo! Eres un completo...- no lo dejé terminar.

Lo empujé lejos de mí antes de que terminara.

\- ¡No tienes derecho a llamarme estúpido cuando no tienes la más mínima idea de lo que estás diciendo Drago! - le contesté con el mismo tono que él a mí.

Caminaba hacia la puerta y él me alcanzó, me empujó contra el suelo, yo simplemente me reí mientras lo veía sacar su pistola. Seguí riéndome mientras preparaba el gatillo.

\- ¡Adelante, hazlo! Haz que mi vida se termine.- le grité.

Bajó el arma y me llevó hacia la sala, que al parecer ya estaba preparada.

\- Mejor dedícate a tu trabajo, idiota.- me dijo Drago.

Seguí riéndome y me golpeó en la mandíbula, haciéndome casi ver estrellas. Aún así no me dejé de reír hasta que salió de la sala.

Era mejor que se cuidara, no sé cómo se sienta matar a alguien cercano.

~ Narra Astrid ~

Caminaba hacia mi casa después de la escuela, sentía el peso de mi pistola de electrochoque golpeando mi espalda mientras mi mochila se movía mientras yo caminaba, la llevaba conmigo desde que mis padres se enteraron de una 'supuesta' pandilla rondando en las calles.

No iba a ir a practicar hoy, caminé por la esquina de la escuela y de repente vi el nuevo y brillante Dodge negro de Toothless estacionado en la entrada para estudiantes. Su nuevo auto, era un regalo de sus padres.

\- Se siente mejor de lo que parece.- escuché de repente, volteé y vi a Toothless tomando sus llaves.

\- ¿En serio? - pregunté.

\- Claro señorita.- me contestó sonriendo.

Abrió la puerta del copiloto esperando a que yo entrara, negué con mi cabeza.

\- Me iré caminando Tooth, gracias.

Él cerró la puerta y caminó a un lado mío.

\- Caminaré contigo entonces.- me dijo de nuevo con una gran sonrisa.

Hice una pequeña mueca de desagrado.

\- ¡Vamos Astrid! - me dijo de nuevo.

Suspiré y caminé con él. 


	38. Chapter 38

CAPÍTULO 41

~ Narra Hipo~  
Sentía como si me hubiera estado muriendo por una semana. Mi mente seguía regresando a Astrid recordando su rostro. Había hecho lo que mi hermano me había dicho, me tomó una semana planear un bombardeo cerca de la estación de policías en Berk.

Estaba temblando mientras tomaba unas pequeñas pinzas tratando de poner un delicado chip dentro de la caja, puse el chip a un lado y respiré, esto se ponía cada vez más difícil.

-¿Qué diablos esperas?- me gritaba Drago para que me diera prisa, yo lo ignoré y me levanté.

\- Falta el cloro, iré por él.- le contesté.

Salí y él no me dijo nada, lo que significaba que tal vez me seguiría, no me dio importancia. Me subí a la camioneta la encendí y me dirigí hacia el súper mercado que había cerca. El kilometraje de la camioneta era una basura, comparado con el del auto de Astrid. Me di un golpe en la mejilla. Me dirigí hacia el estacionamiento y salí, me puse mi gorra negra, para evitar ser reconocido, entonces entré.

Me dirigí hacia la sección de limpieza y tomé 2 galones de cloro y algo de...

\- ¿Hipo Haddock?- escuché detrás de mí.

Me quedé frío por un momento y me di la vuelta rápidamente. Oh Dios mío, esto no puede ser posible.

Una de las personas que más odiaba estaba de pie muy cerca de mí, con un limpiador de ventanas en las manos y una bolsa de jabón. Era... El profesor Gobber. Mi antiguo maestro de Literatura quien había hecho de mi vida en la escuela una mierda.

Cuando me di la vuelta vi su cara completamente congelada y sus ojos abiertos con asombro, por supuesto, se suponía que yo estaba muerto, y ahora me estaba viendo. Rápidamente me di la vuelta de nuevo y comencé a caminar rápido.

\- ¡Espera!- me gritó.

Yo continué caminando y puse a un lado las cosas que se suponía que iba a comprar, no tenía la menor idea de lo que me estaba diciendo, de repente lo escuché caminar detrás de mí. Perfecto.

Salí de la tienda y me subí a mi camioneta, la encendí y me fui. Como lo suponía, el prof. Gobber fue detrás de mí en su suburban marrón.

Conduje hacia una calle solitaria, donde algunas casas habían sido evacuadas para crear un centro comercial, lo que significaba que no había nadie ahí, lo vi por el espejo retrovisor, estaba sacando su teléfono celular. MIERDA. Conduje más rápido y entonces vi que colgó el teléfono.

Fue detrás de mí mientras me bajaba del coche, me escondí en un pasillo vacío cerca de un callejón, saqué mi pistola y la cargué. Lo siento mucho profesor pero, me tenía que vengar tarde o temprano.

~ Narra el Prof. Gobber ~

\- Sí, no te preocupes cariño- le decía a mi esposa mientras veía a Hipo ir más rápido - Sí, te llamo más tarde.

\- Te veo para cenar ¿está bien? - me decía ella

\- Claro, te amo. Adiós. - colgué.

Había perdido de vista a Hipo, lo busqué y estacioné mi auto pensando en que no lo iba a encontrar. ¿Qué demonios hace él aquí? Tenía que entregarlo a las autoridades, este chico necesita ayuda. Salí de mi auto y comencé a caminar tratando de encontrarlo.

¿Cómo es que Hipo aún es el mismo criminal que apuñalo a uno de sus compañeros hace más de un mes? ¿Cómo pudo el asesinar a más de 8 policías? Estoy seguro que es aún más peligroso de lo que yo pensaba. Dejé de caminar de repente, escuché algo moverse.

\- ¡Haddock sal de ahí! - le dije seguro de que era él.

Me di la vuelta y no vi nada, seguí buscando alrededor. De repente vi un callejón y ahí estaba su auto, caminé hacia éste y estaba vació, me tomó solo dar 3 pasos y de repente sentí una respiración detrás de mi cuello.

\- Hey profe, creo que es hora de la venganza.- escuché su voz

Antes de que pudiera voltear, me sentí caer en el suelo, Oh Dios mío... Hipo me había disparado, en la espalda, sentí que se me quebró, ya que no soy tan joven. Hipo estaba de pie apuntando hacia mí.

\- Creo que fue una mala idea tratar de llamar a la policía Gobber- me dijo con un tono desafiante.

\- No... no lo hice. ¡Lo juro! Le estaba llamando a mí...

¡BAM, BAM, BAM!

…

 **Creo que esto es lo peor que he escrito, prepárense, lo más dramático está por venir.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Un pequeño aviso: No actualizare de aquí al viernes.**

 **La razón: Invité al chico que me gusta al cine (a ver el estreno de Hotel Transylvania 2 7u7 es como nuestra propia saga que representa nuestra relación, pues mi papá es prácticamente Drakula), pero vive en otra ciudad, y mi papá no me quiere dar para el pasaje, ni para el cine (por la misma razón por la que Drakula intento alejar a Johnny de Mavis, y sobre todo por celos) por lo que tendré que conseguir un buen de dinero, en una semana sin ayuda, (soy peor que Astrid cuando se trata de retos) así que, me dedicare únicamente al dibujo por pedido, a ver si logro ganar lo suficiente.**

 **Deséenme suerte.**

 **Y gracias por su comprensión.**

CAPÍTULO 42

* Dos días después *

~ Narra Astrid~

Caminaba por las calles, buscando alguna señal de Hipo, lo había buscado por un largo rato, desde hace días, pero no había encontrado nada.

Me di por vencida, miré hacia arriba, el sol estaba desapareciendo en el cielo, lo buscaría de nuevo mañana.

Estaba cerca del parque, mientras iba caminando hacia mi casa, vi a varios chicos jugar basketball, me detuve un rato y vi entre ellos un rostro familiar. Sonreí y seguí caminando.

Llegué a mi casa, entré sintiéndome decepcionada... en verdad pensé que podría encontrarlo, caminé hacia la sala y me senté en el sofá, encendí la televisión y le cambié varias veces de canal.

Sabía que Hipo no me seguía más, lo hubiera sentido... Hipo.

~"Un hombre, Gobber The Belch, desapareció desde hace 2 días. La policía dijo que la última vez que lo vieron fue en el supermercado en Berk, y su última llamada fue a su esposa"~

Dijeron de repente en las noticias, su fotografía apareció de repente. Era... mi profesor de literatura, habíamos tenido maestros suplentes los últimos dos días, y esto lo explicaba. ¿El profesor Gobber desaparecido?

De repente mi mente regresó hacia Hipo... no. Él no tiene nada que ver en esto.

Traté de convencerme a mí misma pero todo encajaba, Hipo estaba en Berk, Hipo mató a... el profesor Gobber.

Sentí que mi corazón se desgarraba, Hipo no había cambiado ni un poco. Pero... ¿por qué asesinar a un profesor? ¿Solo porque lo odiaba? ¿O fue un tipo de venganza? ... probablemente.

Seguí viendo la televisión, tenía ahora un nuevo objetivo, buscarlo en todo Berk.

Caminé hacia la cocina y me preparé algo de cenar, cené y terminé mi tarea. Mientras la hacía seguía pensando en todo lo que había pasado, era muy difícil para mí aceptar que Hipo era un asesino, suspiré y seguí pensando en él.

~ Narra Hipo ~

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ya entendí Drago, vete a la mierda!- le grité en la cara de ese estúpido.

Estaba muy enojado, estúpido Drago, seguía echándome toda la culpa a mí.

\- Maricón, ¿Eso es todo lo que me dices después de que yo mismo me deshice de tu error?- me contestó, yo caminé saliéndome del cuarto.

\- Ahhh, no tengo tiempo para esto.- le dije.

Salí de ahí y caminé hacia mi habitación azotando la puerta, le di un gran golpe con mi puño a la pared, haciendo que me doliera hasta el alma. Jalé mi cabello hacia atrás y me senté en mi cama sosteniendo mi cabeza.

Desde que dejé a Astrid, mi vida ha sido un completo infierno. Miré fijamente hacia mis puños, estaban rojos. Me miré en el espejo, se me vino la idea de que tenía que cambiar mi apariencia, no quería que pasara de nuevo algo como lo que ocurrió con el profesor Gobber, me arriesgaría mucho si sigo así. Me miré más cerca, era un monstro disfrazado de humano, negué con mi cabeza, sabía que la vida me preparaba algo malo...

Tenía que hacer algo con mi cabello, tal vez cambiarlo de color o algo así, caminé hacia mi armario y saqué algo de tinte que tenía guardado, lo había comprado hace tiempo preparándome para que algún día decidiera cambiar de 'look', era café intensamente obscuro, casi negro.

Me metí a la ducha cerré la puerta por detrás, todo lo que pensaba era... ¿Qué pensaría Astrid cuando me viera? 


	40. Chapter 40

**Advertencia: un poco de Toothstrid**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 43

~ Narra Astrid~

**2 semanas después**

Ya ha pasado algo de tiempo desde que Hipo me dejó y descubrí que estaba vivo, bueno solo han pasado un poco más de 2 semanas pero se siente como una eternidad para mí. He buscado a Hipo por todo Berk dos veces y no encontré nada, busqué por aquél brillante cabello caoba rojizo que ya era tan familiar para mi vista. Aquél que había pasado por entre mis dedos varias veces.

Comenzaba a pensar que, de nuevo... me dejó, me dejó haciéndome saber que no me quiere más en su vida.

Intenté continuar leyendo el capítulo de un libro en mi clase de literatura, pero ahora era imposible. Me sentaba hasta al fondo yo sola, cada vez que miraba hacia mi lado, pretendía parecer que Hipo iba a aparecer de la nada y sonreírme como solía hacerlo de vez en cuando. Pero mi escritorio permanecía vacío.

Era jueves y, de nuevo, teníamos un maestro suplente, él era joven, alrededor de unos 20 años. Recuerdo cuando nos dijo lo joven que era cuando se graduó de la universidad, ya que estaba en clases avanzadas. Era guapo, pero lo digo de nuevo, yo solo tengo ojos para mi Hipo. Tenía cabello negro amarrado en una corta coleta, y era un poco más alto que yo.  
Dejé de mirarlo y me enfoqué en la lectura de nuevo, después de un largo rato, el timbre sonó finalmente.

\- Ok jóvenes, pueden salir. Nos vemos mañana.- nos dijo el nuevo profesor.

Salimos del salón de clases y alguien me golpeó levemente el brazo. Era Toothless que apenas se estaba acercando a mí.

\- ¡Hey Astrid!- me saludó con una gran sonrisa. Le sonreí y le di un golpe también, el cual esquivó. - Mejora tu puntería chica.- me dijo riéndose.

Le sonreí y de repente mis ojos se encontraron con los de un chico que estaba afuera, era nuevo y ya tenía una multitud de chicas alrededor de él. Era el típico 'conquistador' de el colegio, y vestía como tal, traía puestos unos Jordan, una camiseta blanca de cuello en V y jeans grises. Su cabello pelirrojo estaba ligeramente despeinado, sus ojos eran color verde bosque, parecidos a los de Hipo. De repente miró hacia mí y me sonrió sin dejar de mirar mis ojos. Él siguió mirándome mientras las chicas alrededor de él me veían y se zurraban cosas entre ellas.

Toothless y yo pasamos por donde él estaba y yo sentí su mirada aún sobre mí.

\- Aún no te deja de ver Astrid - me dijo Toothless al oído.

Me di la vuelta para mirar el rostro de Tooth, se escuchaba celoso, al voltear, me di cuenta de que nunca había mirado su rostro tan cerca. Su cabello negro estaba creciendo, estaba por sus ojos y algunos mechones eran más largos que otros, haciendo que pareciera que traía flequillo. Sus ojos miraron hacia mí de una forma muy linda, yo sólo le llegaba al hombro... era más alto que Hipo. Negué con mi cabeza.

\- Tooth, yo no lo veía con la misma intención. Él solo me miró y apenas me di cuenta de que es el 'conquistador' de la clase.- le contesté negando con la cabeza.

Toothless sonrió y me dio un golpe en el brazo.

\- Pero sabes que te gustó algo... ¿o no?- me contestó con un tono pícaro. Yo lo golpeé en las costillas. - O solo que seas del otro lado- me dijo riéndose.

En ese momento Toothless se fue corriendo burlándose de mí. Lo vi desaparecer, ¿que pretendía? Yo no soy Bisexual o lesbiana. Me reí, y corrí detrás de él alcanzándolo, lo golpeé de nuevo en la costilla.

\- Heeey señorita.- me dijo sonriendo, y de repente. ¡MUACK! Me besó lentamente la mejilla.

Me quedé inmóvil. ¿Acaso me acaba de besar? Tenía ya la costumbre de que siempre que uno de mis amigos me besaba en la mejilla, borrarlo con mi mano, pero temía que eso dañara sus sentimientos. Toothless miró a lo lejos y después me miró de nuevo. Yo dirigí mi mirada hacia donde él había mirado. Era el mismo chico que había estado afuera mirándome, ahora estaba parado en las escaleras, me estremecí... cretino.

Toothless me hizo una seña con su cabeza para dirigirnos hacia la cafetería, pasamos por un lado de él, ambos estábamos muy cerca, nuestros brazos rozaban. Por un minuto me sentí protegida de la mirada de aquél cretino, pero Toothless lentamente pasó su mano alrededor de la mía. Se me fue el aliento por un momento, su mano era suave y cálida, la de Hipo era firme y también era suave, justo como a mí me gustaba.  
Entramos a la cafetería y nos acercamos hacia donde estaban nuestros amigos. Heather, Brutilda y Stormfly estaban hablando entre ellas y pronto me vieron.

\- ¡Astrid adivina que pasó! Vimos a...- comenzaba a decir Stormfly, pero se detuvo al ver la mano de Toothless y la mía juntas.

Heather y Brutilda miraron hacia nosotros y comenzaron a hacernos burla. Se acercaron a nosotros con risitas y abrazándose una a la otra.

\- ¡Lo sabía! Tenía que pasar tarde o temprano.- dijo Brutilda con gran entusiasmo en su voz

\- Me alegro mucho por ustedes chicos.- dijo Stormfly.

\- Yo también me alegro mucho, se ven muy felices.- agregó Heather.

Traté de hablar, pero ellas me interrumpían cada vez que intentaba negarlo. Toothless estaba mirando hacia mí sorprendidamente y con una gran sonrisa.

Negué con mi cabeza, no era lo que parecía.

\- Iré por tu almuerzo.- dijo Toothless.

Caminamos hacia las mesas mientras mucha gente nos veía con curiosidad, y con miradas algo raras. Luego hubo un rato en que el equipo de basketball de Toothless nos miraban y reían, y hacían sus típicos apretones de manos. Me hizo sentir como si fuera un trofeo.

Después de ir por nuestro almuerzo nos sentamos afuera al aire libre, en una mesa que estaba debajo de un árbol. Toothless aún estaba tomando mi mano y cortésmente la soltó para comer. Me sentía algo perdida... ¿desde cuándo salía con Toothless? Hice a un lado mi ensalada y lo miré a él picando sus uvas con un tenedor, él notó que lo miraba y dejó salir un largo suspiro.

\- Debí hacer esto antes de aparentar ser algo más... ¿Quieres salir con migo Astrid?- me dijo de repente.

Se quedó ahí mirándome con su cabello moviéndose con el viento, agitándolo de manera que podía ver claramente sus ojos. Su piel brillaba en la sombra haciendo ver su tonificado cuerpo debajo de su camiseta gris. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, me pregunto qué era lo que veía en ellos.

~ Narra Toothless ~

Fue un poco irrespetuoso de mi parte haber tomado su mano sin pedirle permiso, pero no me gustaba la manera en que aquél cretino miraba hacia ella. Ahora, finalmente había tenido el coraje para pedirle que fuera mi chica, mi única chica, porque la quería desde que descubrí que mi ex novia, no era para mí. Amé la manera en que ella estuvo ahí ayudándome justo cuando nadie más entendía mis sentimientos. Además ella era hermosa.

Le pregunté entonces si quería salir conmigo. La miré fijamente a sus ojos, y vi un brillo familiar en ellos, aquél que siempre encuentro cuando la miro a los ojos. El viento soplaba contra su cabello, el cual golpeaba ligeramente contra su rostro, sabía que ella necesitaba tiempo, y yo estaría ahí por ella, así como lo estoy ahora.

\- Está bien Astrid. No tienes que responderme ahora. - le dije mientras le sonreía cortésmente y le acaricié su brazo.

Miré hacia abajo, era evidente que ella no sentía lo mismo que yo.

\- Toothless... yo...- comenzaba a decirme ella, levanté mi mirada y la vi queriendo comenzar a llorar, respiró lentamente y continuó. - Necesito tiempo Tooth, pero te responderé, solo que no ahora... tengo que pensarlo.- dijo, yo solo asentí con mi cabeza.

\- Está bien, solo recuerda que yo siempre estaré aquí, por ti Astrid... porque te quiero.- le contesté con la mayor sinceridad posible.

Estaba siendo muy cursi, nunca decía mis sentimientos en voz alta. Me levanté y miré hacia el cielo.

\- Te veo después.- le dije a Astrid.

Comencé a caminar alejándome, sintiendo un dolor en mis entrañas del tamaño del océano.


	41. Chapter 41

**Advertencia: un poco de Toothstrid.**

CAPÍTULO 44

~ Narra Astrid~

Sentí mis pulmones romper mi respiración mientras lo veía levantarse e irse con los hombros caídos. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué me siento así con Toothless? ¿Estaré enamorándome de él?

Literalmente, hubiera golpeado en la cara a cualquier chico que me besara la mejilla, me tomara la mano o pretendiera salir con migo. ¿Por qué era diferente con él?

Sentí el viento torturarme, ya que soplaba hacia el lado derecho de mi rostro, haciendo que me estremeciera y sentía mis ojos quemarse de nuevo. ¿Qué diablos pasaba conmigo? ¿Por qué estaba tan confundida? ¿Por qué me dolía el corazón por no encontrar respuestas?

Miré hacia su plato, hacia sus uvas que no se había terminado. Toothless había estado sentado aquí conmigo hace un minuto picando su comida, ahora está dolido. ¿Acaso sabía que no siento nada por él?

Exhalé y sentí una lagrima bajar por mi mejilla, oh Toothless. Me levanté y sabía que tenía que decirle lo que sentía. Tenía que ser honesta.

Caminé por todo alrededor buscándolo, pero no lo encontré. No estaba en su casillero, tampoco con su equipo ni en ningún lugar que pudiera recordar, de repente el timbre sonó y tenía que irme a clase. Entré a mi clase de Historia y vi a la misma multitud de chicas, uugh, justo lo que necesitaba... el cretino. Entré y me senté al lado de Stormfly y Patapez y agaché mi cabeza.

\- Hey Astrid ¿irás?- me dijo de repente Stormfly.

\- ¿Eh?-

\- A la fiesta, es éste sábado. En la casa de Sven.- me dijo Storm, Sven era un amigo muy cercano a nosotros.

\- ¿En dónde? - le pregunté de nuevo.

\- En su casa, sus padres saldrán ese día. - me dijo Patapez sonriendo. Lo pensé.

\- Tal vez - les respondí.

\- ¡Aww Astrid Por favor! ¡Tú nunca vas!- me regañó Stormfly.

Suspiré. En ese momento toda la clase se sentó en silencio cuando nuestro maestro de Historia entró y trató de animarnos asignándonos las tareas para hoy. Me levanté para tomar un paquete de hojas que tenía que resolver el fin de semana. Y de repente vi a aquél cretino a un lado mío. Me sonrió coqueto mientras le pasaba sus hojas de trabajo. Estaba a punto de irme y mirar hacia lo lejos cuando de repente me habló.

\- Eres Astrid ¿verdad? - me preguntó, miré hacia un lado y asentí con mi cabeza. - Soy Dagur.- continuó.

 **[Imagínense a Dagur de la primera temporada de la serie, sin casco, sin cicatrices, y sin la pintura facial y menos desquiciado pero más pervertido y pícaro (saben a lo que me refiero) ;) ]**

\- Un placer.- le respondí fríamente.

Me alejé un poco de él y me senté en mi silla, sintiendo sus ojos clavarse en mí. Me encogí en mi asiento cuando de repente volteé y me guiñó el ojo desde su lugar. No necesito otro problema como éste tipo.

\- Astrid, ¿Aquél tipo esta ligando contigo?- me preguntó de repente Patapez.

Volteé a verlo, estaba apuntando hacia Dagur.

\- No que yo sepa, es un cretino.- le respondí.

\- Pero míralo, es tan sexy.- me decía Stormfly. Puse mis ojos en blanco, suspiré. - Escuché que está en el equipo de Futbol, ¡Oh Dios! Me acaba de sonreír. - dijo emocionada.

\- No pondría mis ojos en ésa cosa Stormfly, no se ve confiable. - le dije.

\- Bah, lo que digas Astrid.- me contestó burlándose de la manera en que Toothless decía mi nombre, Patapez se rió.

\- Hey, por lo menos no me llamo como uno de los personajes de 'Los X men'. - le respondí, recordé a 'Storm' de aquella película.

Patapez se rió más fuerte y Stormfly me golpeó en el brazo.

\- ¿Señoritas?

Stormfly levantó su mirada, y yo... ya suponía quien era.

\- ¿Saben en donde puedo tomar un libro? - dijo de repente Dagur.

Stormfly sonrió, se levantó y lo llevó hasta un armario que se encontraba en la esquina.

\- Ese chico me da mala espina.- comenzó a decirme Patapez. Yo asentí.

\- Diles eso a todos.

Vi cómo Dagur le dedicaba a Stormfly otra sonrisa coqueta, y ella se volvía loca, casi saltaba de felicidad. Volteé mis ojos y terminé mi trabajo acerca de la 2da Guerra mundial.

**DESPUES DE LA ESCUELA**

Salí de mi última clase y busqué el auto de Toothless, no estaba ahí. Suspiré. Me di la vuelta y caminé hacia los casilleros, tenía práctica de soccer y de repente escuché a alguien azotando un balón de basketball. Me detuve y eché un vistazo al gym. Toothless.

Era lindo ver cómo a pesar de haber perdido una pierna, no abandonaba su deporte favorito.

Antes de abrir la puerta me detuve, estaba solo y no tenía su camiseta puesta. Traía puesto sus shorts de basketball negros y sus Jordan's negros también. Aventaba el balón desde cualquier punto donde estuviera parado, y nunca fallaba.

Él trabajaba duro y se enfocaba demasiado, me recordaba a mí cuando estaba cerca de la portería, casi anotando un gol.

Me mordí el labio y lentamente entré, tratando de no hacer ruido con mis Vans. Me acerqué dejando mi mochila caer al suelo, estaba más cerca, tanto que podía escucharlo trabajar sus músculos. Me detuve justo en la salida de la línea del límite de la cancha, y crucé mis brazos. Lo miré mientras aventaba de nuevo el balón, y entonces me vio. Se detuvo de inmediato y me miró fijamente. Yo no sonreí y él se acercó a mí, dejó caer el balón y se paró delante de mí. No sé cómo me veía yo pero Toothless me abrazó tan pronto como estuvo enfrente. Yo también lo abracé sintiendo su piel bajo mis brazos... me recordó a Hipo.

Sonreí mientras escuchaba su corazón latir.

\- Lo siento Astrid.- me dijo. Me soltó y se acercó un poco más a mí hasta que nuestras frentes se tocaban entre sí. - No puedo hacer que me quieras.- continuó.

\- Toothless... - comenzaba a decirle, él esperó a que continuara.- Sabes, creo que siento algo por ti, pero estoy confundida, no sé qué pensar...

Toothless dejó que las palabras salieran de mí, de repente algo me interrumpió... fue un flash de una cámara. Volteamos y vimos al chico encargado del periódico escolar. Recuerdo que su nombre era Gustav. El nos vio y nos sonrió.

\- Oigan, ustedes dos estarán en el periódico escolar en portada de la nueva pareja... bueno, si no les importa.- nos dijo de repente. No pude hacer otra cosa solo sonreírle.- ¡Se ven totalmente lindos! Sabía que éste era un gran momento para una foto, les deseo lo mejor. - y con eso último se alejó de nosotros saliendo del gimnasio.

\- Ooops, no traigo mi camiseta puesta.- me dijo Toothless. Volteé a ver su rostro, se veía feliz. Se veía radiante mientras se acercaba por su camiseta y se la puso.

\- Bueno, me tengo que ir Tooth.- le dije. Él sonrió y me alcanzó para abrazarme.

\- ¡Ve por ellos tigre!- me contestó con una gran sonrisa.

Sonreí y me reí, me acarició el cabello y me soltó, entonces me alejé. Caminé hacia los casilleros y me vestí. ¿Que acababa de hacer? Me quede inmóvil, aún no me había puesto mi camiseta, mi sostén era negro, saqué mi camiseta y me la puse. Mi entrenadora llegó de repente, ella esperó hasta que me pusiera los zapatos.

\- Bien Astrid, tenemos que eliminar a ese equipo para el juego de mañana.- me dijo la entrenadora, se llamaba Bertha.

Salí escuchando nuestra rutina y corrí para encontrarme con mi equipo. Me sentía feliz, sonreí mientras llamaba al equipo para la formación.

~ Narra Dagur ~

Estaba en el campo con ésta chica que era tremendamente sexy, sonreí y la estaba seduciendo detrás de un árbol, lejos de la vista de todos. Obtuve lo que quería en menos de 15 minutos. La chica gemía y se apretaba a mí por mi cintura.

\- ¿Así que te gusta esto no?- le pregunté.

Ella gimió más y cuando por fin terminamos la hice a un lado para que se fuera, se subió sus jeans y me besó. La empujé hacia un lado y sonreí.

\- Ahora lárgate zorra.- le grité.

\- Pero... ¿Qué?- me pregunto con su cara confusa.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no me escuchaste? Ya obtuviste lo que querías.

Se perdió en mis palabras por un minuto y después se acercó para darme una bofetada. Pretendí que me dolió y comenzó de repente a golpearme en la cintura y después se fue corriendo. ¡HA!. Vi su enorme trasero mientras corría hacia la escuela, fue una presa fácil, tengo que admitirlo, pero olvidé su nombre.

Caminé por la escuela, me dirigía hacia mi convertible cuando de repente vi a Astrid corriendo con un grupo de chicas. Oh la la, ella era la capitana del equipo de soccer. La miré patear el balón dentro de la portería... nada mal. Después de todo qué podía esperar, era la capitana. Se acercó al equipo a preguntarles algo, yo seguía viéndola. Era una criatura realmente hermosa. Me sonreí mientras la veía inclinarse para atrapar el balón.

Me alejé de ahí mirándola, te conseguiré pronto pequeña niña.

Me subí a mi auto y me fui. 


	42. Chapter 42

**Nota: Aquí Drago tiene unos 20 años. (Al igual que a Dagur, imagínenselo sin barba y sin cicatrices) (Y mucho más joven y no tan fornido) (y con una voz menos intensa etc etc).**

CAPÍTULO 45

Después de la práctica de soccer tomé un baño en las regaderas, salí y me sequé el cabello dejándolo caer por mis hombros, salí y leí mis mensajes de texto. Todos los días de práctica eran como éstos, cansados y... sudorosos, ew. Pasé por el gimnasio y salí de la escuela, ya estaba en camino. Caminaba por la banqueta cuando de repente escuché un carro estacionarse cerca de mí, me di la vuelta para ver aquel dodge negro y sonreí.  
Toothless me abrió la puerta y yo entré.

\- Hola campeona.- me saludó.

Llegamos a mi casa en un par de minutos, le sonreí y él me tendió su mano. Yo le di la mía y de repente me acercó hacia él para besar mi mejilla, en ese momento me quedé inmóvil y sentí mis mejillas rojas. Él sonrió y su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío, lentamente me alejé de él.

\- Gracias Tooth.

\- Por el aventón ¿verdad?- me dijo con sus cejas levantadas. Yo me reí, él sonrió juguetonamente.

\- Sí, por eso.

\- Cuando quieras Astrid.

Me bajé del auto y él esperó hasta que estuviera dentro de mi casa, entonces lo escuché irse. Me sentí un poco mareada, fue como sentir culpa dentro de mí.

Caminé hacia la cocina y saqué una manzana, subí las escaleras. La culpa que sentía... era que yo aún quería a Hipo, y que... también quería a Toothless, UGH.

Me dejé caer en la cama y golpeé mi almohada. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba actuando así?

No me siento así seguido pero me siento como una... bueno, me siento sucia. No puedo obtener siempre lo que quiero o necesito. Me levanté mientras me murmuraba a mí misma y terminaba de hacer mi tarea. Tiré lo que sobró de mi manzana mientras seguía pensando las respuestas para todas esas preguntas que me asaltaban.

¿Esto está bien? ¿Por qué me siento tan diferente a mí misma? ¿Es porque Hipo se fue? Si Hipo regresara... ¿Dejaría a Toothless? En primer lugar... ¿Por qué hago esto?

Bajé las escaleras y encendí la televisión, mi instinto se apretó con mucha fuerza cuando en las noticias mostraron el cuerpo del Profesor Gobber, lo habían encontrado. Habían otras 2 desapariciones ocurridas en Berk, Hipo estaba detrás de todo esto.

Yo amaba a Hipo pero algo me estaba acercando a Toothless, y yo sabía muy bien por qué. Apagué el televisor, no quería escuchar más historias deprimentes.

Oh, que está pasando con mi vida. ¿Por qué está pasando todo tan lento? Se siente como si hubiera pasado una eternidad desde que Hipo dijo que me amaba. Tal vez yo estaba bien al principio, él solo me había usado, usó sus buenas mentiras para conseguir lo que quería... negué con mi cabeza. NO. Hipo me había demostrado varias veces que en verdad me amaba.  
Fui hacia la cocina, me preparé unas ricas enchiladas, y entonces escuché a mis padres llegar a casa. Les sonreí mientras entraban a la cocina.  
Por lo menos mis padres no me confundían mis pensamientos.

~ Narra Hipo ~

\- ¡Ve, ahora!- me gritó Drago.

Corrí hacia la camioneta y nos fuimos a la máxima velocidad. Casi nos atrapaba el FBI y ahora estábamos corriendo por nuestras vidas.

Cuando llegábamos a la casa, un pensamiento repentino se estrelló en mi realidad, y supe que tenía que tomar medidas.

Salí de la camioneta antes que Drago detuviera el auto, sus ''amigos'' salieron de la casa de Drago mientras él estacionaba la camioneta en la cochera. Corrí hacia mi habitación y tomé mi maleta y comencé a meter ropa en ésta. No estaba dispuesto a seguir haciendo esto por el resto de mi vida.

\- Hip... ¿¡QUÉ MIERDA CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!? .- llegó gritándome Drago.

Yo lo ignoré y de repente sentí que me tomó de los brazos y comenzó a sacudirme.

\- ¡Quién te crees que er...- seguía gritándome pero lo interrumpí.

\- ¿¡Quién coño crees que TU eres!?- le respondí, casi quería golpearlo aquí mismo. Ahora.

Drago me tomó de los hombros. Y seguía gritándome.

\- Hipo, no vas a ir a ningún lado.- me dijo.

En ese momento lo golpeé en la barbilla, él calló gritando de dolor. Me colgué mi maleta por mis hombros y lo dejé ahí tirado.

\- Cómo me gustaría matarte.- le dije mientras bajaba mi mirada hacia él.

Me alejé del dolor de hacer cosas fuera de mi voluntad. Yo no quería esto, me reí a mí mismo mientras caminaba sobre el césped. Solía ser completamente opuesto, caminé por cuatro cuadras y de repente vi aquél grupo de grandes maricas hablando por teléfono. Varios de ellos colgaron y se me quedaron viendo. Continué caminando y negociando con migo mismo y de repente los vi comenzar a seguirme.

Comencé a correr y vi a más chicos fornidos enfrente de mí antes de doblar la calle. Me subí a una cerca y salté, llegué a la otra calle cuando de repente vi una sombra.

¡WHAM! Todo era negro.

Sentí un trapo en mi rostro, grité por el dolor de mi cabeza. Era la primera vez que alguien me hacía eso. Mis ojos se abrieron y me di cuenta de que me había quedado dormido.

Drago estaba mirando hacia mí, él tenía un ojo morado... voy a morir otra vez. Se puso de pie enfrente de mí apuntando con un cuchillo hacia mi pecho. Frunció el ceño.

\- Debiste haber pensado mejor Hipo... no puedes dejar las cosas a las que te entregaste por mucho tiempo.- comenzó a decirme. Presionó el cuchillo contra mi pecho y sentí su punta afilada rasgar mi camisa gris obscura.- Haré que aprendas Hipo...- sabía que él no quería hacerlo.  
\- Mátame.- le dije.

Drago se paralizó por mis palabras, miró hacia lo lejos y respiró profundamente.

\- No, sé que matarte será mejor para ti que para mí. Pero...- volteó a mirar mis ojos de nuevo.- Creo que... mejor tendré que lastimar a alguien que te lastime más a a tí.

Me golpeó el pecho una vez y se fue. Entonces, mi cerebro captó todo. Drago iba a ir detrás de ella... ¡ASTRID! 


	43. Chapter 43

CAPÍTULO 47

~ Narra Toothless ~

Quien nos separó era... el director. El director RedDead, era un hombre alto y de 30 años, tenía cabello obscuro y ojos verdes. Apenas y me di cuenta de que me estaba gritando justo en mi cara.

\- ¡Esto no tiene nombre! ¡Este chico es nuevo en esta escuela y ¿lo recibes con puñetazos!?- me gritaba

Me llevó a su oficina. Puse una cara aburrida como diciendo ''¿no tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer?'' Estúpido director.

Finalmente el director se detuvo y tomó un vaso de agua. Bueno, él no era viejo ni nada pero cuando desató su ira sobre mí, podía ver su cabello blanco crecer detrás de sus orejas. No me molesté en explicar ni defenderme ya que él no había hablado. O tal vez no quería escucharlo. El Sr. RedDead suspiró.

\- Te dejaré salir de ésta, Toothless NightFury.- comenzó a hablar. Miré a sus ojos sorprendido, él me sonrió gentilmente. - Con una condición.- continuó. Oh no, esto sería malo. Parpadeé y esperé - Quiero que tú y tu equipo ganen el juego que habrá dentro de dos días.-

Yo parpadeé sorprendido, esperé, pensando que era una broma. ¿Esta bromeando verdad?

\- Ya te puedes ir NightFury- me dijo sin dejar de verme.

Me levanté y sonreí, caminé hacia la puerta. Me di la vuelta para verlo, seguía sentado en su escritorio.

\- La victoria está de nuestro lado, profesor.- le dije. Sus labios se extendieron para hacer una sonrisa.

Salí de su oficina, pretendía tener una cara de depresión mientras caminaba por una multitud de chicos y chicas que estaban de metiches para ver qué me decía el director, caminé entre ellos mientras me hacían caras y gestos extraños.

Caminaba hacia mi clase y vi de repente a... me detuve. Vi a aquél imbécil y caminé hacia él hasta que me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. El cretino estaba discutiendo con una chica, y también la estaba maltratando, diciéndole malas palabras. Los miré por un largo rato, definitivamente ése tipo no se acercará a Astrid, no mientras yo esté aquí.

~ Narra Astrid~

Seguía mirando hacia todos lados mientras estaba en mi pupitre. ¿Qué estaba pasando con Toothless? ¿Se metió en problemas por golpear a Dagur? Ughh. Me sentía mal por todo esto. Estaba en la clase anterior al almuerzo, miré hacia el reloj, las manecillas corrían muy lento. Suspiré y puse mi cabeza en mi pupitre, repetía la escena en mi cabeza. La manera en que Toothless corría inmediatamente hacia él, y cómo Dagur trataba de hacerlo enojar, me estremecía. Era como si... él hubiera querido causar eso. Parpadeé. Toothless iba a tener malos momentos ahora que Dagur entró al colegio.

\- ¿Señorita Hofferson?- Me nombró mi maestro, levanté la mirada y toda la clase miraba hacia mí.  
\- ¿Sí?- le contesté.

El profesor me miró fijamente a los ojos.

\- Ponga atención, por favor.- me dijo, asentí y miré hacia el pizarrón sin poner atención.

Un siglo después, el timbre sonó. Tomé mis cosas y ya estaba en camino hacia la oficina del director. Me di la vuelta y caminé por el edificio de en medio donde estaban todas las oficinas. Estaba por la esquina cuando casi tropiezo con una chica. Sus grandes ojos me hicieron detenerme, de repente escuché que le gritaban a sus espaldas, ella se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr. Me quedé mirando después de que se fue. Miré hacia un grupo, ellos estaban gritando y riéndose, haciendo malos y groseros comentarios sobre ella.

\- ¡Perra! ¡Nos las diste muy fácil!- gritó uno de ellos.

Los miré con enojo, me miraron a mí de la misma forma y de repente vi a Stormfly caminando hacia mí cuando me vio.

\- Hey Astrid ¿Qué pasó?- me dijo y miró hacia aquél grupo, después me miró a mí.- ¿Qué está pasando?

El grupo de chicos se fueron sonriendo con burla.

\- Aquellos sujetos estaban acosando a ésa chica- le dije señalando a la chica.

\- Oh, sí. ¿Es Angelica verdad? - me preguntó. Yo me encogí de hombros, no la conocía. - Dicen que ella lo hizo con un chico ayer detrás de la escuela.- continuó. La miré con asombro. ¿Qué?

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Con quién?- le pregunté. Stromfly solo bajó su mirada.

\- Dagur...- murmuró. Comenzamos a caminar por el pasillo.

\- Y... ¿Cómo te hace sentir eso hacia él?- le pregunté, ella miró a lo lejos.

\- Trataré de olvidar lo que dije de él.

\- Ésa es mi chica.- le sonreí

Ella me sonrió también y se acercó a una mesa para atar sus zapatos.

\- Y... ¿Qué pasó hace rato?- me preguntó de repente. Yo solté un suspiro y me senté a un lado de ella.

\- Toothless se lanzó hacia Dagur porque me estaba viendo.- le contesté, sus ojos se hicieron tan grandes como dos platos.

\- Wow.

\- No estoy bromeando. Es enserio.

\- Escuché que Dagur tiene un ojo morado.- me dijo, me reí. - ¿Por qué te da risa?

Bueno, porque si hubiera sido Hipo..., me detuve. Sacudí mi cabeza. Sabía que Hipo lo hubiera matado y después arrojarlo al océano.

\- Hey mira, ahí están Patapez y Patán.- me dijo Stormfly. Levanté mi mirada para ver que se acercaban.

\- Hola chicas.- dijo Patán. Patapez me miró

\- Escuché lo de Toothless...- me dijo Patapez, yo asentí con la cabeza.

\- Hubiera terminado con él si no hubiera llegado el director a separarlos- contestó Patán.

\- Bueno bueno chicos- dijo Stormfly.- vamos a almorzar que estoy muy hambrienta.

Caminamos hacia la cafetería para almorzar.

\- Mira Astrid. Ahí está Toothless.- me dijo de repente Patapez.

Volteé y lo vi, estaba sentado cerca de Brutilda, Heather y Brutacio. Caminé hacia ellos, abracé a Toothless. Me sorprendí de mí misma que lo abracé con fuerza.

\- Hola tigre.- me dijo él.

\- Toothless, lo que hiciste fue muy estup...- me interrumpió.

\- Sí sí, fue estúpido, no debiste hacerlo Toothless, ya sé lo que me dirás.- me dijo adivinando mis pensamientos. Lo golpeé jugando en la costilla  
\- Por favor no empiecen a hacer cosas enfrente de nosotros, estamos comiendo.- dijo Brutacio, nos reímos y nos sentamos a comer con ellos.

**DESPUÉS DE LA ESCUELA**

Salí de clases, me dirigí hacia los casilleros, hoy tenía partido. Llegué hacia los casilleros para encontrarme con mi equipo, una vez que estaba vestida, sentí vibrar mi teléfono. Contesté.

\- Buena suerte Astrid. Estaremos ahí echándole porras al otro equipo.- era Toothless, me reí por su comentario.- Jajaja es broma, dedícame algún gol.- me dijo.

\- Claro NightFury.

\- Te veo en un rato.

-Espero que pueda notarlos entre la gente, mejor ponte una falda de porrista.

Toothless se reía, colgamos y guardé mi teléfono en mi mochila, y cerré el casillero.

\- ¡Ok Chicas! ¡Vengan todas!- nos dijo la entrenadora.

Nos acercamos en grupo y ella nos coordinaba y nos repetía las reglas de nuevo. Finalmente salimos de los casilleros y pasamos por los pasillos del gimnasio, y entramos al campo de soccer. Nos echaban porras y nos aplaudían. Caminé hacia al final de la línea a un lado de la entrenadora, que me daba consejos. Vi al equipo contrario del otro lado, ellos vestían uniformes color verde y dorado, nosotros vestíamos rojo y gris representando los colores de nuestra escuela.

Vi a mis amigos en las gradas, donde estaban los lugares específicos para apoyar a mi equipo, caminamos y los saludé con la mano desde lejos, Toothless y los demás hablaban y reían. Heather y Stormfly me saludaban y me gritaban.

La entrenadora nos indicó que nos juntáramos. Hicimos un círculo y juntamos nuestros brazos en el centro mientras gritábamos. ¡Vamos equipo!

Entramos al campo y tomamos nuestras posiciones, Brutilda me deseó suerte, era media. Brutilda también estaba en el equipo. Le sonreí y entonces el juego comenzó.

El juego corrió normal, de repente tocaron el medio tiempo.

Me acerqué hacia donde estaban las botellas de agua. Llevábamos 4 goles. Me senté y saludé a Toothless que me estaba sonriendo desde las gradas. Me sequé el sudor de mi cara y volví entrar al campo. El juego estaba yendo bien hasta los últimos 10 minutos, el otro equipo se estaba poniendo agresivo, una de nuestras defensas había sido golpeada en su rodilla por otra chica del otro equipo, haciendo que se colapsara.  
El silbato sonó y todas la ayudamos a pasarla al otro lado del campo.

-¡Eso es falta!- les reclamaba

Las chicas del otro equipo se quejaron con el árbitro, volteé mis ojos, no quería hacer una escena.

Anoté otros 2 goles, íbamos ganando por 4 goles. Comenzaba a agitarme, la otra portera tomó el balón y lo pateó hacia el centro, donde yo estaba. Levanté mi pie y sin darme cuenta pateé a mi otra compañera del equipo que estaba enfrente.

Luego, cuando apenas iba a patear el balón hacia mi compañera, estaba a punto de topar el suelo cuando de repente.

¡ZAS! Alguien me había golpeado por detrás, el dolor se esparcía por mi espina dorsal hacia mi cuello y después hacia mi cabeza. Sentía el colapso mientras el dolor se hacía más fuerte.

Caí de espaldas y traté de detener las lágrimas que caían de mis ojos. El silbato sonó y mi equipo se acercó a mí. Vi al árbitro darle una tarjeta roja a aquella chica que me había golpeado, la entrenadora me ayudaba a levantarme. Traté de usar mis piernas pero mi columna me dolía mucho.

\- ¡Astrid!- llegó Toothless preocupado.

Sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura mientras me cargaba en sus brazos.

\- Estoy bien Tooth.- le contesté

Él me sonrió preocupado, me llevó hacia una banca y me sentó, él se sentó a un lado ayudándome.

\- ¿En dónde te duele cariño?- me preguntaba la entrenadora.

\- Mi columna.- le contesté.

Ella tocó mi espalda y yo abrí mis ojos, casi gritaba. Ella me ayudó a quitarme la camiseta del uniforme, y le dijo a Toothless que fuera a traer una bolsa de hielo. Cerré mis ojos tratando de no llorar, pero eso me dolía demasiado.  
Sentí el hielo en mi espalda y yo sentí escalofríos. Toothless hizo una mueca de desagrado al ver mi columna y luego volvió hacia mí. Me abrazó mientras la entrenadora ponía hielo en mi espalda.

\- Lo hiciste genial mi tigre.- me susurraba al oído.

\- Gracias, pero no fui lo suficientemente buena.- le contesté. Él soltó un suspiro.

\- Astrid. Creo que tendrás que ponerte algo de hielo antes de que te acuestes a dormir hoy.- me dijo la entrenadora. Yo asentí.

Me enfoqué en el juego, las anotaciones decían que íbamos ganando por 3 goles. Casi nos alcanzaban.

**20 minutos después**

-Aquí vamos.- me dijo Toothless.

Me ayudó a entrar al auto después de que me cambié de ropa, para ponerme mi ropa normal. Tenía mi cabello mojado porque me di una ducha.

\- Astrid espero que te sientas mejor.- me decía Stormfly

\- Qué equipo tan salvaje.- exclamó Brutilda.

\- Así es el juego chicas.- les contesté.

\- Espero que tu espalda se mejore Astrid. En verdad te necesitan para los goles.- me decía Heather

\- Claro que estaré bien, gracias.

Me abrazaron y me despedían mientras Toothless se subía al auto para irnos. Me llevó a mi casa.

Cuando estuvimos afuera de mi casa, Tooth se bajó del auto y me ayudó a salir. Pero no fue de mucha ayuda, me dolía demasiado. Toothless me ayudó mientras me acompañaba hacia dentro de mi casa. Mis padres estaban ahí y me ayudaron cuando me vieron.

\- ¡Oh Dios, Astrid! - exclamó mi mamá.

\- Gracias Toothless.- le decía mi papá

\- No hay problema, espero que te sientas mejor Astrid. Te veo mañana. - dijo Tooth, me sonrió y yo a él.

Salió y escuché irse en su auto. Mis papás me ayudaron a subir las escaleras mientras yo seguía pensando cómo diablos no me di cuenta cuando me golpearon.

~ Narra Hipo ~

Todo este día no había encontrado alguna seña de Drago o sus hombres. Pero no me podía ir, sabía que ellos podían llegar a Astrid más rápido que yo. La podían golpear y traerla aquí.

Le di un golpe a una fotografía colgada en la pared, sentí un nudo en el estomago. Era una fotografía de Drago y yo cuando éramos pequeños. La tiré al suelo y la pisé hasta que el vidrio se quebró en pedazos y el marco estaba destruido.

\- ¡Agghhhhh!.- grité, subí mis manos hacia mi cabeza por la frustración.

Subí a mi armario buscando mis armas... no estaban. Estúpido hijo de perra. Me dirigí hacia la habitación de Drago, buscando en sus cajones vacíos y su armario para ver si estaban sus armas... nada.

Caminé por toda la casa causando un tornado y de repente entré a la cocina. Tenían que estar aquí, en alguna parte, ya que nosotros nunca cocinamos. Me acerqué al horno y lo abrí... bingo.

Saqué una caja y la puse sobre la mesa, la abrí y vi varias pistolas. Aún tenía mi navaja en un estuche amarrada a mi pantorrilla. Perdí a ''Furia Nocturna'' hace más de un mes, cuando supuesta mente 'había muerto'. Bahh... extrañaba a Furia nocturna.

Tomé una pistola y la guardé en el estuche que llevaba por la pantorrilla, y otra, la cual guardé en mi bolsa trasera del pantalón. Tomé una y la cargué, vi que necesitaba balas. Apreté el gatillo y escuché aquel hermoso sonido que me hizo sonreír. Iba a guardar de nuevo la caja de las pistolas, pero me detuve. No.

Miré alrededor, no quería que Drago encontrara esto. La caja era grande, así que la tenía que cargar con ambas manos.

Salí al patio y vi que la casa detrás de la mía estaba vacía ya que estaba en venta, salté la cerca y escondí la caja en el fondo de la terraza por la parte de atrás. Regresé corriendo, esperaba al fin poder usar esas magnificas pistolas y finalmente poder deshacerme de mi hermano. Lo único que me daba fuerzas era Astrid. Y eso era lo único que tenía que hacer, aunque podría hacer cualquier cosa por ella. Ella era mi única razón de vida.


	44. Chapter 44

CAPÍTULO 48

~ Narra Astrid~

Abrí mis ojos de repente cuando sentí un dolor conocido en mi espalda. Grité.

Si no me hubiera dolido tanto hubiera explotado en el partido a golpear a la niña que me había dado ese horrible golpe. Lentamente me levanté, me di cuenta que era tarde, eso quería decir que había descansado mucho.

Caminé despacio sintiendo que el dolor en mi espalda ya no era tanto comparado con el de ayer. Bajé las escaleras con cuidado, me dirigí hacia la cocina para ver una ya típica nota de mis padres como siempre en el refrigerador, de seguro se habían ido urgentemente por el trabajo o a ver a mi hermano. No me molesté en leerla.

Saqué algunos huevos y tocino del refrigerador y me hice de desayunar.

Desayuné sola hasta que revisé mi teléfono y me di cuenta de que tenía 3 llamadas perdidas, dos de éstas eran de Toothless, y la otra era de un número privado. Decidí llamarle a Toothless.

\- ¿Hola?- me contestó él.

\- ¡Hey Tooth! Lo siento estaba desayunando.

\- Ok no te preocupes, todos necesitamos estar en privado solo con nuestra comida.- me dijo y me reí. Haciendo que mi estomago me doliera un poco por el esfuerzo. - ¿Cómo está tu espalda? - me preguntó.

\- Mejor que ayer, creo que me estoy recuperando.

\- Te va a doler muchísimo, no podrás jugar futbol en un rato.

\- Ugh, no me lo recuerdes.

\- Mmhmm... Espero no tardes en recuperarte, tu equipo no será lo mismo sin ti.

\- Por lo menos creo que necesitaré una semana, creo.- en ese momento me asomé por la ventana, había un auto negro estacionado afuera.- te veo luego Tooth.

\- Ok, cuídate.- me contestó.

Colgamos y bajé las escaleras con cuidado, me dirigí hacia la puerta y me detuve. No era el auto de Toothless, era un viejo coche negro que no reconocía. Fui hacia la cocina y miré hacia afuera por la ventana, habían unos hombres revisando por mi jardín, y ésta vez no eran policías, como la vez anterior que estuvieron buscando en mi casa.

Hice lo que Hipo había hecho hace tiempo, cerré las cortinas de todas las ventanas y eché un vistazo con precaución desde mi habitación. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Los estuve mirando y desaparecieron en su auto. Dejé salir un suspiro.

Recuerdo cuando Hipo me mantuvo a salvo cuando aquellos sujetos estaban en mi casa. Sacudí mi cabeza, no quería pensar en Hipo. Bajé las escaleras de nuevo pero... algo no estaba bien. Mi perro nube había estado ladrando afuera pero ahora, todo estaba en silencio, nube no pudo dejar de ladrar tan rápido. Me asomé hacia afuera, y no vi a mi perro.

Caminé alrededor de mi casa buscándolo y también me asomé por las ventanas, no lo vi. Así que decidí salir a mi jardín trasero para buscarlo, lentamente abrí la puerta, tomé un viejo bate de metal que mi hermano usaba para jugar cuando él estaba en el equipo de baseball, caminé lentamente, nube hubiera salido de la nada corriendo hacia mí para lamerme la cara, pero no había rastros de él. Di vuelta en una pared para escuchar a mi perro sollozar.

Lo vi echado sollozando como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado, corrí hacia él y lo acaricié,

\- Oh Nube...- le decía, mientras lo acariciaba.

Nube miró detrás de mí y yo tomé el bate. *BAM* Golpeé algo solido, me di vuelta y vi a un chico vestido todo de negro tratando de mantenerse de pie, traía puesta una máscara obscura. Corrí hacia la casa cerrándola con seguro y corrí hacia el teléfono más próximo que tenía y me dirigí hacia la cocina.

\- ¡Mmmmphmm!.- fue lo que solté de repente, alguien había cubierto mi boca y me cargó por detrás.

Sentí un dolor en mi espalda que apenas y pude controlar ya que la presionaron y me torcieron. Traté de patearlo y golpearlo pero no podía respirar ya que me golpeó en el estomago, me dolió mucho. Lo vi sostener algo en sus manos, traía una aguja, ugh, odio las agujas. ¿Qué me hará?

Forcejeaba más y lo golpeé en la cara, pero él ni siquiera hizo muecas de dolor. Rompí algunos platos y tazas, cerca del estante enviándolos volando por toda la cocina.  
De repente, la aguja quedó clavada a través de mi cuello, en mi piel. Me dolió hasta el alma. Continuaba tratando de golpearlo hasta que mis ojos se cerraban fuera de mi voluntad y mi cuerpo dejó de responder. Sentí un hormigueo caliente en mi cuerpo, cerré mis ojos y todo se volvió obscuro.

~ Narra Toothless ~

Estaba en camino hacia casa de Astrid. Ella no me había contestado el teléfono de nuevo, la haría reír diciéndole que su desayuno ahora era más importante que yo.

Estacioné el auto afuera de su casa, caminé hacia su puerta y toqué, no había señas o rastros de que ella estaba ahí. Toqué el timbre, *DING DONG*... Nada. Miré alrededor, estaba todo muy quieto, excepto por el ruido de algunas aves.

Caminé por su jardín y me paré en una gran roca para mirar hacia el jardín trasero. ¿Hoy no me ladrará nube? Miré alrededor, vi un bat de metal en el suelo.

\- ¡Nube!- exclamé.

Salté la cerca y corrí hacia el perro, lo habían golpeado con algo. Nube lamió mi mano mientras lloraba, se escuchaban sus aullidos. Caminé hacia donde estaba el bate de baseball y vi algo de sangre en el suelo. ¿Será que Astrid esté en alguna pandilla de criminales o mafia? No, no creo, mi estomago comenzó a revolverse, sintiendo una gran ansiedad. ¡¿Dónde está Astrid?!

Me dirigí hacia la puerta trasera para echar un vistazo hacia adentro, por la ventana. Abrí la puerta, no tenía seguro puesto, entré y no vi nada fuera de lo normal.

Caminé hacia la cocina, imaginando que Astrid estaría desayunando ahí, pero no había nadie. Miré alrededor, había una taza rota en el suelo con algunos platos rotos alrededor. Qué extraño.

Subí las escaleras, su habitación lucía normal y tranquila como siempre, la busqué en toda su habitación, hasta debajo de la cama, pero ella no estaba. Sólo su teléfono estaba ahí con mis llamadas perdidas. ¿Habrá salido urgentemente?

Estaba saliendo de su habitación para comenzarla a buscar por las calles, cuando de repente su teléfono comenzó a vibrar. Me regresé y vi que era un número privado, dudé un poco. Contesté.

\- ¿Hola?- dijeron del otro lado, ésa voz, se me hacía tan conocida.

\- ¿Quién habla?- contesté.

Entonces, de la otra línea, colgaron. ¿Qué? ¿Quién era ese chico?

Ésta voz, sabía que la había escuchado antes.

Me fui de su casa y caminé hacia Nube, lo cargué y lo llevé hacia mi auto. Esto no era nada normal, lo recosté en el asiento de atrás y me fui hacia mi casa para ver qué podía hacer por ése pequeño. Mientras conducía, no paraba de mirar alrededor por algún rastro de Astrid.

¿Quién habrá herido a Nube? Estaba demasiado confundido.

~ Narra Hipo ~

Llamé y llamé. ¿Quién mierda contestó mi última llamada? Sabía que no era alguien que conocía.  
De repente, mi memoria recordó el día en que había visto a Astrid con... Toothless. Sí, ése era su nombre, él había contestado. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso estaba con él?

Le daba vueltas a mi habitación, no había rastros de mi hermano después de que llegué de comer de Mc Donals. Me veía tan estúpido e infantil en ese tonto lugar, pero no puedo hacer nada cuando se me antoja una hamburguesa. Me preocupaba que mi hermano estuviera haciendo una locura.

\- ¡AGHH!- me desesperé y grité.

Tiré las pocas decoraciones que había en la mesa, cayeron todas rotas en el suelo. Estaba preparado para matar a mi hermano y a todos esos marícas que él hacía llamar 'sus hombres'.

Había ideado un plan que no me fallaría ahora ni nunca, me senté en el sillón mirando hacia la ventana por alguna señal de la camioneta, salí de la casa buscando alguna manera de detener todo esto que estaba pasando. No podía llamar a esto una pesadilla, ya que mi vida entera ya era una pesadilla. Oh Astrid. Maldito Drago, si cree que la va a lastimar está totalmente equivocado.

Caminé alrededor por las calles por casi 2 horas y finalmente decidí regresar a 'casa' o también llamada el peor lugar del mundo. Di vuelta en la esquina de la calle y vi nuestra camioneta. Me hubiera detenido pero no quería captar la atención de nadie. En vez de eso desaparecí rápidamente hacia la casa que estaba en venta. Salté las cercas de varias casas y caí de pie. Me quité el cabello negro que me estorbaba del rostro, había sido una buena idea pintármelo.

Me acerqué al área, de cuclillas, y saqué mi pistola.

Saldría vivo de esto con Astrid con migo. Incluso si es la última cosa que haga en mi vida.


	45. Chapter 45

CAPÍTULO 49

~ Narra Astrid~

Sentí un dolor horrible en mi columna, moví un poco mi cuerpo, y me di cuenta de que estaba tirada en el suelo. Y todo mi cuerpo se sentía como si me hubiese quemado en el horno, estaba muy adolorida y no era capaz de moverme.

Mi memoria trataba de recordar lo que había pasado hace un momento, y el miedo se apoderó de mi mente, me habían secuestrado... y no quería saber de quién se trataba.

Estaba tan asustada, más que aquella vez que trataron de violarme en el callejón hace tiempo... Hipo... Hipo.  
Me sorprendí un poco que pensara en Hipo cuando estaba en una situación que necesitaba a alguien. En verdad amaba a Hipo, aún más de lo que amaba a Toothless, la verdad dolía.

De repente, sentí una pequeña patada en mi estomago, traté de no abrir mis ojos, no quería ver la cara de las personas que se encontraban ahí.

\- ¿Está despierta?- preguntó una voz desde el pasillo.

\- Todavía no.- otra voz cerca de mí respondió.

\- Bueno, despertará en un momento, la inyección solo dura 2 horas y media.- dijo el chico del pasillo.

\- ¿Encontraste a Hipo?- preguntó el chico que estaba cerca de mí.

HIPO...

\- Aún no, le irá mal al imbécil cuando lo vea.- dijo el otro chico.

Traté de no emitir ningún sonido o tratar de escapar, ésos chicos me habían traído hasta aquí. ¿Los habrá enviado Hipo? Entonces una palabra llegó a mi mente, NO. El habría ido por mí por él mismo.

\- ¿Qué le pasara a la chica?- preguntó el chico que estaba cerca de mí. Hubo un poco de silencio.

\- Morirá hoy en la noche, cuando encuentre a Hipo.

Entonces supe lo que iba a pasar, iba a morir.

Muerte...

Mi cuerpo casi me obligaba a gritar y salir corriendo, nunca me iban a encontrar, entonces un sentimiento se apoderó de mí, preguntándome... ¿A quién le importaría si muero? No debo de temerle a la muerte, es solo el principio de un pacífico descanso.

De repente me di cuenta de que no escuchaba a nadie más. Miré de reojo y vi que la habitación estaba vacía. Lentamente me levanté, miré alrededor... estaba en una cochera vacía. Busqué alrededor por algo que me pudiera ayudar... pero no había nada.

\- Hola nena.

Giré mi cabeza bruscamente, lo cual me dolió, y vi a un chico de pie recargado contra la puerta, él no traía mascara. Su voz me decía que él era el chico que estaba en el pasillo, el mismo que dijo que iba a morir. Tenía cabello de un negro intenso largo y en rastas. y estaba mucho más alto que Hipo y fornido.

Caminé hacia atrás un poco, topé con un mostrador, él me sonrió con maldad. No era tan grande de edad, se veía alrededor de los 20.

\- Creo que tu nombre es... Astrid.- me dijo. Yo no contesté, entró y cerró la puerta, mi corazón latía con fuerza cuando vi que la cerró con seguro. - No te asustes, nos vamos a divertir un rato.

Me miraba de arriba hacia abajo mordiéndose los labios y lamiéndolos un poco, mientras hacía una cara totalmente disgustante. Me quedé inmóvil, entonces mi mano se encontró con un objeto de metal que había sobre el mostrador. Era un desarmador.

~ Narra Hipo ~

Estaba casi llegando a la casa. Mi plan no funcionaría muy bien, necesitaba estar dentro de la casa para que funcionara.

Me agaché y me acerqué, mientras pensaba en todas las respuestas aún antes de que comenzara a preguntarme cosas.

Seguramente Astrid estaba en la cochera, esos bastardos estaban alrededor de la casa revisándola y buscándome. Todas mis armas estaban escondidas alrededor de la casa, esperándome para que las encontrara. Llevaba una pistola con silenciador, vi de repente a mi primera víctima, había olvidado su nombre.

Corrí rápido y sin hacer ruido hacia él, saqué mi navaja y la clavé en su cuello, el marica gritó. Terminé con su vida y lo arrastré hacia la esquina y lo escondí de manera que no se viera, lo escondí en los arbustos y regresé a lo mío.  
Tenía que matar aquellos bastardos con mi navaja, no quería que Drago me viera y en ese momento matara a Astrid. Pero presentía lo que iba a hacer, estaba segura que iba a matar a Astrid ante mis ojos.

Pasaron unos segundos, y mi coraje aumentó tanto que me dio las fuerzas suficientes para matarlos a todos.

Ya había matado dos más sin ni siquiera darme cuenta, los escondí y entré a la casa. De repente vi un puño. *¡ZAS!* Alguien me había sacado el aire, corrí hacia el chico y lo maté, él cayó al suelo. Abrí la boca para tomar un poco de aire, y poco a poco volví a respirar. En ese momento escuché un grito que venía del garage... ¡ASTRID!

~~ Narra Astrid~~

Le clavé el desarmador que había tomado hacia su pecho cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de mí. Se lo clavé y ahora estaba inmóvil mientras me deshacía de sus brazos. De repente se arrancó el desarmador de su pecho, no había sangre, traía puesto un chaleco.  
Su rostro ahora se veía más furioso y comenzó a ir detrás de mí. Corrí hacia la puerta, quitándole el seguro.

\- ¡Perra!- me gritó.

Me tomó por atrás y grité con fuerza, me golpeé con la puerta. Él me tiró al suelo, grité tanto que sentí un dolor en mi espalda que se recorría hasta mi cabeza. Él solo se reía, y yo traté de arrastrarme en el suelo.

Me tomó de mis caderas tomando mis pantalones y se acercó a mí, grité otra vez y de repente escuché disparos. El tipo trataba de bajarme mis jeans, pero se detuvo cuando los escuchó. Se levantó rápidamente y caminó hacia la puerta. Se asomó hacia afuera y regresó hacia el garage dejando la puerta sin seguro. Me agarró del cabello arrastrándome hacia el centro del garage.  
Me acercó más hacia él y me susurró al oído.

\- Lo verás por última vez.- fue lo que me dijo.

Sentí mis ojos derramar lagrimas, entonces vi que la puerta se abrió, mi cuerpo estaba paralizado con ansiedad. Lo quería ver, tan siquiera por última vez.

Mi cuerpo estaba quieto, y podía escuchar a mi corazón latir fuerte contra mi pecho.


	46. Chapter 46

**(PD: Saque a "Darko" de los adelantos de los próximos episodios de la serie)**

CAPITULO 50

~ Narra Hipo ~

Me estaban atacando tres al mismo tiempo. Uno me dio un puñetazo en la espalda, otro se aferró a mi rodilla, el otro enredó las manos alrededor de mi cuello.

En una milésima de segundo, saqué mi pistola de debajo de mi camisa, apuñalando al más cercano, y le disparé a los otros dos en la cabeza, no fallé ningún tiro. Cayeron al suelo y escuché otro grito, los pateé hacia un lado y derramaron sangre sobre mí.

Corrí, estaba más cerca a donde estaba Astrid. Corrí y otro estúpido bastardo llegó jalándome del codo, le disparé en la cabeza y continué corriendo, sentí a alguien detrás de mí, volteé y salté, avanzando más hacia el garage, en segundos de nuevo me di la vuelta, disparándole al tipo en el pecho mientras él sacaba su pistola. Caí de rodillas, y vi un brillo a un lado mío.

Giré mi cabeza a tiempo, vi que la puerta del garage se cerró y corrí hacia allá. Tenía tan solo unos minutos antes de que la policía apareciera, lo sabía. Pero ésta parte de la ciudad era donde cosas como éstas ocurren y nadie encuentra a los culpables.

Tomé el cerrojo de la puerta, me detuve antes de entrar. Todo esto había sido tan fácil, entonces, me di cuenta de lo que él estaba planeado.

Drago quería que matara a todos sus cómplices, pero no había visto a Darko, él era su mejor hombre. Me pregunto qué pretendía hacer si yo lo mataba, de nuevo mi mente me dio todas las respuestas. Él no planeaba morir, Darko hubiera venido hasta acá y detenerme... y matarme probablemente. Me quedé inmóvil.

Tenía que salir de aquí vivo con Astrid, y yo estaba aquí, de pie y completamente inmóvil.

Una parte de mí quería correr y derrumbar la puerta y dispararle para después salir corriendo con Astrid en mis brazos, la mantendría a salvo. Es una promesa que cumpliré.

Sus gritos se escucharon otra vez y sabía que Drago quería que entrara, todos esos terribles pensamientos, imaginándolo lastimando a Astrid, y haciéndole otras cosas. Con todas mis fuerzas, abrí la puerta del garage.

~ Narra Astrid~

Él jaló mi cabello fuerte, y me tiró al suelo de nuevo.

\- ¡Grita!- me ordenó.

Apreté mis labios y traté de levantarme pero mi espalda ahora estaba apoderada por un horrible dolor.

\- ¡Ahh!.- apenas y lograba gritar.

Me pateó en las costillas haciendo que me faltara el aire, de nuevo, caí al suelo. En ese momento el coraje me invadió.

¿Quiere golpes? Ok, le daré algunos golpes.

Pretendí que estaba totalmente adolorida, grité un poco y me detuve sabiendo que eso era lo que quería.

\- ¡Bastardo!- le grité, tosí al final.

\- ¿Eso es todo?- me dijo con una mirada burlona.

Me golpeó en la cara, en la mejilla. Caí de nuevo, pero no grité. Me pateó el estomago de nuevo y no paraba de toser.

Escupí algo rojo, lo que sólo podía ser sangre.

Recargué mi espalda contra la pared, y respiré tratando de que el aire volviera a mí. Vi al sujeto mirando hacia alrededor como si algo anduviera mal, al parecer él era el líder de todos esos bastardos. Me miraba con disgusto y caminó hacia la puerta de nuevo, con cuidado, recargó su cabeza contra la puerta, tratando de escuchar, echó un vistazo hacia afuera y salió. Con todas mis fuerzas, corrí hacia la puerta y salí, mientras lo vi mirando hacia abajo, mirando hacia sus hombres... estaban muertos en el suelo.

Él me vio y sacó su pistola mientras corría hacia la esquina.

*¡BAM! ¡BAM!*

Caí al suelo, me alejé un poco de él. Había fallado, en silencio le agradecí a Dios. Corrí hacia una ventana cercana y escuché otro disparo.

*¡BAM!*

Un dolor paralizante ahora se situaba en mi hombro, mientras caía al suelo. No podía mover mi cuerpo, intentaba mientras luchaba para levantarme. Vi a un sujeto de pie a mi lado, él fue el que me disparó. Me detuve, incapaz de controlar el dolor de la parte superior de mi cuerpo, respiré profundo. Sentía como si estuviera cayendo hacia un agujero sin final mientras figuraba imaginaba ver aves volando en el cielo.

\- Drago...- dijo el tipo a mi lado.

Mi cuerpo sintió una descarga al escuchar su nombre... se llamaba Drago, era Drago.

\- Darko, trae a Hipo.- le ordenó Drago.

El sujeto que me disparó se llama Darko, él caminó hacia no sé dónde. Drago era... el hermano de Hipo. Miré de reojo mi hombro, y miré de nuevo a lo lejos rápidamente, pude ver un agujero en mi cuerpo que dolía demasiado, me quedé tirada en el suelo.

Este horrible dolor, prefería morir. Apenas y me pude dar cuenta de que mi boca estaba abierta, había estado gritando por el dolor. Escuché pasos hacia mí, sentí una respiración a un lado de mi oreja.

\- Te mereces esto y más, estúpida perra.- me susurró Drago al oído.

Cerré mi boca mientras comenzaba a entumirme, sorprendentemente, me reí entre dientes por lo que Drago me había dicho, luego comencé a reírme, escuché disparos y yo seguía riéndome.

\- Estas completamente loca, qué estúpida eres.- dijo Drago

Dejé de reírme, mi hombro y mi cuerpo entró en calor y sentía un poco más cómodo. Sentí como si me estuviera quedando dormida.

\- ¡Maldita sea! Hijo de pu...- un sonido lo interrumpió

*¡BAM!*... *BAM* *BAM* *¡BAM!*

Abrí mis ojos y no vi a nadie, miré a un lado y vi a Drago tirado en el suelo. Escuché un paso, después otro, mis ojos parpadeaban mucho, era casi imposible mantenerlos abiertos. De repente vi un brazo salir de donde daba la vuelta en la esquina. Y lo vi a él... a Hipo.

Hipo miró hacia su hermano con tanto desprecio. Luego miró hacia las cosas que había alrededor y finalmente, sus ojos se dirigieron a mí.

Hipo estaba en shock, inmóvil. Luego su rostro cambió y se veía... triste. Caminó como zombie hacia mí, mis ojos apenas podían estar abiertos, el peso de mis parpados se hacía cada vez más pesado.

\- No...- dijo Hipo al verme.

Estaba a un lado de mí y yo abrí mis ojos de nuevo, Hipo estaba llorando. Sus lagrimas eran tan claras como un cristal. Me estaba tomando el brazo, aún no me había dado cuenta de eso ya que todo mi cuerpo estaba entumido.

\- Hipo...- dije entrecortadamente. Parecía más bien un suspiro.  
\- Yo... yo...- trataba de decir, se perdía en sus palabras. - lo siento tanto Astrid.- Me tomó y me cargó en sus brazos. - Yo te ayudaré, te... te voy a proteger, voy a estar aquí... te.. Te prometo que haré todo lo que no he hecho.- me decía con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Me prometía tantas cosas que no podía ni siquiera contarlas.

\- Te amo también...- le susurré.

No podía seguir luchando contra la obscuridad que se apoderaba de mí desde el disparo.

\- Oh no... ¡Astrid! ¿Astrid? Vamos, por favor, ¡Por favor no me dejes!- decía Hipo llorando.

Dibujé una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro y le susurré de nuevo.

\- Te amo... 


	47. Chapter 47

CAPÍTULO 51

~ Narra Hipo ~

\- Oh no... ¡Astrid! ¿Astrid? Vamos, por favor, ¡Por favor no me dejes! - le decía con lagrimas saliendo de mis ojos. Ella no podía irse, no podía dejarme aquí solo. Aquí en este mundo que no preparaba nada para mí, ella era la única persona en este mundo que amaba. No había nadie más.

\- Te amo...- susurró de repente mientras sus ojos se cerraban pacíficamente.

Cuando sus ojos se cerraron, yo casi volaba. Corrí tan rápido desde la maldita casa que para mí era un infierno, corrí por el pasillo y tomé las llaves que estaban colgadas, tomé también un pañuelo que estaba en la sala y lo até a su hombro para detener la sangre que derramaba. Me acerqué a su pecho, sus latidos aún se escuchaban. Cada latido me daba la fuerza para no detenerme.

Corrí hacia la camioneta y la encendí, cargué a Astrid en mis brazos y la dejé en el asiento trasero, la acomodé bien, tratando de que no se sintiera incomoda. Me subí al asiento delantero y conduje a toda velocidad, seguía mirando de reojo hacia ella. Esto no podía estar pasando.

Presionaba cada vez más el acelerador, todo esto había sido mi culpa, ahora ella estaba muriendo... todo por mí. ¿Cómo pudo pasar?

Seguí conduciendo rápido... Astrid. La amaba demasiado, no iba a dejar que su vida se escurriera entre mis dedos solo porque... porque... porque le fallé. No me importaba quién encontrara la casa llena de cadáveres o de paredes con sangre. Incluso sabía que podía ir a la cárcel por todo eso. Pero de algo estaba seguro, Astrid sobrevivirá.

Me limpié la cara con mi mano, había estado llorando, como nunca lo había hecho desde que mi madre murió. No podría repetirse la historia, no con Astrid.

Escuché una respiración entrecortada, era Astrid, me detuve en la gasolinera. Tenía que ir con la última persona que podría ir, mi dignidad no me importaba. Seguí conduciendo acercando y di la vuelta ignorando todo alrededor, esto era por Astrid.

~ Narra Astrid~

Vi una negra obscuridad acercándose más y más. La obscuridad era cálida, pero sabía que me estaba muriendo, me sentía como si estuviera ebria, me estaba quedando dormida.

Sabía que no podía aceptar que la obscuridad me llamaba, no podía. La voz de Hipo resonó en mi cabeza. "-Vamos, por favor, ¡Por favor no me dejes!-"

Su voz me mantuvo un poco despierta, traté de alejarme de la obscuridad cada vez que lo escuchaba, tenía que... vivir.

Sentí mareos y me sentí también drogada. Luchaba para mantenerme con los ojos abiertos, pero no era superman o algo así. Estaba totalmente desconectada del mundo real. Ahora vivía en el tornado que atormentaba mi conciencia. No podía sentir mi cuerpo, todo era como si estuviera soñando. Donde quiera que estuviera dentro de mi sueño, la obscuridad me acompañaba y me llamaba para entrar en ella y no preocuparme del mundo de nuevo.

Recordé la voz de Hipo y la obscuridad se debilitaba, pero después volvía a regresar.

De repente escuché una voz resonando fuerte, Hipo estaba hablándome.

\- Astrid, por favor espera. Estarás bien, te lo prometo, ésta vez cumpliré.- me decía.

El eco de su voz me hizo mirar alrededor buscándolo, había escuchado su voz susurrándome al oído. Ansiaba escuchar más, pero al parecer eso había sido todo.

La estúpida obscuridad que me atormentaba se acercaba a mí llamándome, pero yo seguía pensando en Hipo, la estaba evitando con la mejor de mis armas... Hipo. Continuaba haciéndolo, tenía que seguir respirando. 


	48. Chapter 48

CAPÍTULO 52

~ Narra Hipo ~

\- Astrid, por favor espera. Estarás bien, te lo prometo, ésta vez cumpliré. - le dije.

Su cuerpo caía en mis brazos mientras corría detrás de mi tío... sí, él, mi tío. Había venido con él. Ahora sabrá que no estoy muerto lo que básicamente arruinará todo. Me aferré a la mano Astrid todo el tiempo, sintiendo su corazón latir cada vez más lento. Su piel se sentía casi como un hielo, la miré a sus ojos, tenía toda una vida por vivir aún, pero su rostro parecía estarme dejando.

Mi estomago se revolvía y le grité a mi tío para que fuera más rápido, ahora íbamos en camino hacia el hospital.  
Bueno, estaba ahora con ella pero sabía que llegaría el momento en el que no podría entrar acompañándola, y eso me mataba. ¡Todo había sido mi culpa por no llegar antes! Sentía que las lágrimas volvían a salir, no... Astrid tiene que sobrevivir.

Nos estacionamos y mi tío se bajó, corrió hacia la puerta trasera para abrirme y la cargó, solté su mano, sintiendo un calor correr en mí mientras me ponía cada vez más pálido. Mi tío Bewilderbeast a quien de cariño le decía Beast corría hacia las puertas del hospital con Astrid en brazos.

Todo lo que sabía, era que la volvería a ver.

Entraron y pude ver a mi tío pidiendo ayuda a quien pasaba, los veía. Yo ya sabía lo que iba a hacer si ella no sobrevive.

¿Qué más puedo hacer? Me quitaría la vida, por quitarle la suya a Astrid.

Me quedé en el auto mirando hacia dentro del hospital, hasta que mi tío desapareció y no lo pude ver más. Abrí la puerta del auto y salí, quería sentir cada centímetro de la piel de Astrid, quería sentirla una vez más.

Miré hacia el cielo mientras el sol desaparecía. No hacía esto seguido, pero le recé a Dios para que ella estuviera bien.

~ Narra Toothless ~

Corrí por las calles, me importaba muy poco lo cansado que estuviera, busqué por todas partes.

Iba a encontrar a Astrid. Sus padres aún no regresaban a su casa, los llamé, nadie contestó. Les dije a los demás que Astrid se había perdido y ahora todos la estábamos buscando como locos. La tenía que encontrar, la amaba mucho.

Me topé a Patapez.

\- Nada aún Tooth... lo siento hermano.- me dijo agachando su cabeza. Caminó y me dio una palmada en el hombro.

\- Gracias, vamos a la casa de Heather, hay que llamar a la policía de ahí.

Fishlegs y yo caminamos por la calle, yo pateaba cualquier cosa que se estuviera en la calle, estaba completamente desesperado y preocupado.

\- No sé, no puedo imaginar ni siquiera en donde pueda estar.- me dijo.

\- Mhmmm... Eso quisiera yo saber.

\- La encontraremos.

~ Narra Astrid~

Esperé de nuevo, quería escuchar la voz de Hipo, pero no escuchaba nada, me sentía más mareada. La obscuridad crecía más y más, se sentía como una eternidad, pero supongo que solo habían pasado un par de horas. Sentí que jalaban mis brazos de los lados, pero no podía abrir mis ojos para ver qué era, de repente, sentí una corriente de aire frío pasar a través de mí. La calidez que sentía antes, se había ido.

Ahora escuchaba gente murmurando en voz baja, como un zumbido, crecía y crecía cada vez se escuchaba más fuerte, quería estar cálida otra vez, como antes. Pero se había ido junto con la tormentosa obscuridad.

De repente sentí que me empujaban hacia una superficie de agua, como si me quisieran ahogar o algo así, luché contra todo, pero no podía abrir los ojos. Estaba tan incómoda. Sentí un dolor recorrer todo mi cuerpo, algo me jalaba el hombro.

No podía llorar fuerte, ya que mi cuerpo no me lo permitía.

Los murmuros se escuchaban más fuerte, tanto que me permitieron escuchar una voz.

\- Dame las pinzas.- dijo alguien de repente.

¿Quién está hablando? ¿Qué está pasando?

Traté de no dejar este pacífico lugar al que había llegado en mis pensamientos, estaba debajo del agua, traté de relajarme pero algo me estaba jalando hacia arriba. El agua se esparcía y la superficie estaba tan cerca. De repente, un dolor tirón doloroso me hizo abrir los ojos bruscamente, me aterroricé. Me alejaron de la muerte.

Parpadeé y vi algunas figuras color azul cielo alrededor de mí, de repente, todo empezó a cambiar y se veía borroso.

\- ¡Tráeme el desfibrilador ahora! La paciente responde.- volvió a decir la misma voz.

Comencé a caer en mi sueño cuando de repente de nuevo sentí un jalón muy doloroso.

\- ¡Tráeme más anestesia!- dijeron de nuevo.

Solté un grito de dolor mientras abría mis ojos y vi mi hombro, no tenía sangre, pero tenía una herida de bala.

\- Quédate con nosotros, pequeña.- me dijo de repente un hombre, era el doctor.

El doctor parpadeó varias veces y me miró, alcancé a ver algo que estaban inyectando en mis venas y comencé a respirar de nuevo.

Traté de mantener la calma, pero mi cuerpo se estremecía y estaba entumido, no podía moverme.

\- Descansa.- me decía el doctor.

Lentamente cerré mis ojos y escuché el sonido del  
electrocardiógrafo (el que hace bip bip bip :p).

Estaba viva.

…

 **Esto me recordó a mi fic "Un fantasma en el castillo con lo de "Estaba vivo"**

 **En fin, ¿recuerdan que les dije que invite a un chico a ver Hotel Transylvania 2? ¿Pues qué creen? Me dejo plantada.**

 **Bueno, no exactamente, porque fui más inteligente, pero si yo hubiera escogido el cine y la hora, en vez de pedirle a él que lo hiciera, ahí estaría como pendeja llorando en el cine.**

 **Pero fui con mi papá y mi madrastra y juro que le atine a la mitad de las cosas que pasarían en la película.**

 **¡Sabía lo que sucedería desde el 2012! Ahora sé que puedo predecir películas 3 años antes de su estreno.**

 **Eso significa que… TA DAAA ya sé lo que pasara en HTTYD 3 y no es broma.**

 **La tengo planeada de principio a final, y si no fuera por Hotel Transylvania 2, no estuviera segura de tener la razón con mis predicciones.**

 **Luego, el ultimo spoiler lo confirma, tenia la película de principio a final, y ahora... ya tengo el cierre.**

 **Así que ya saben, escribiré un fic sobre mi larguísima hipótesis aquí en Fanfiction versión renovada probablemente llamada "La teoría de HTTYD 3" y les aseguro que se asemejara a la próxima película original mínimo un 60% a excepción de las escenas, pues no tengo vista de escenógrafa pero si de cineasta ;)**

 **En fin, sé lo que todos de seguro se están preguntando: "¿Habrá Hiccstrid en HTTYD 3?".**

 **Claro que habrá, pero mejor recen por que HTTYD 3 se divida en 2 partes, porque si eso sucede, el Hiccstrid se multiplica por mil, ya que tiene que tratarse de escenas repetidas al revés o en efecto "Negativo-positivo" y la mayoría de las escenas Hiccstrid ya fueron repetidas, y las que están por repetirse en HTTYD 3… se mencionaran en el próximo fic.**

 **En fin, gracias a que el niño me dejo plantada, por fin tengo tiempo (ustedes sabrán si agradecerle o abuchearlo por lo que me hiso, ustedes saben) así que… Por fin, logre poner un comentario mio, lo mas increible de todo, es que aun no tengo tiempo para contestar reviews D:**

 **El sig cap sera publicado inmediatamente.**

 **Gracias por su paciencia, gracias por leer, gracias a los lectores fantasma, a los que dan fav y follow.**

 **En fin, gracias a todos.**


	49. Chapter 49

CAPÍTULO 53

~ Narra Hipo ~

Estaba a un lado de Astrid. La miré, su respiración era tan pacífica y tranquila, estaba viva.  
Sus mejillas tenían color de nuevo, sus labios ya no se veían azules como antes, ahora tenían aquel color coral que amaba besar. Su cabello caía detrás de ella ondulado, sus manos eran de nuevo suaves como si fueran pétalos de rosas.

Miré por encima de mi hombro y vi la luz de la luna entrar por la ventana, estaba obscuro en la habitación del hospital, ella estaba dormida.

Retiré los mechones de cabello negro que caían sobre mi cara, había crecido rápido, tenía que cortarlo.

Miré hacia afuera, hacia la camioneta de Drago estacionada afuera. Me había colado en el hospital sin que nadie se diera cuenta, no podía ser reconocido por nadie, ni mucho menos pasearme por donde había cámaras. Tenía que permanecer invisible, y ya había entrado.

Regresé hacia un lado de Astrid y me senté en una silla que estaba a un lado de su cama, no me había atrevido a tocarla aún, suspiré y me pregunte. ¿Por qué? Miré su piel frágil. Tenía miedo de hacerle más daño aún, me sentía culpable y triste, esos sentimientos se mezclaron en mi corazón. Todo había sido mi culpa.

Traté de controlarme e intenté no gritar, estaba en un hospital, miré a mi alrededor y luego miré a Astrid. Una ola de felicidad se esparció en mí, como apagar un incendio en un segundo.

Lentamente me estiré para tomar su mano y puse la mía encima.

\- Te amo Astrid. - le susurré.

Apreté un poco su mano y puse mi cabeza junto a la suya, pronto me grabé su respiración. Con cuidado acaricié su suave mejilla y sonreí.

De repente, antes de que pudiera pensar algo más, ella abrió los ojos. Sus hermosos ojos hicieron que sintiera una descarga eléctrica a través de mi cuerpo.  
Oh Astrid. Su mirada estaba conectada a la mía, tenía tantas ansias de abrazarla fuerte y besarla... y pedirle perdón. Tenía que...

\- Te amo Hipo.- dijo de repente.

Me quedé inmóvil unos segundos, sorprendentemente ella aún me amaba después de todo esto que le había pasado, era mi culpa. No pude hacer nada solo me aparté un poco. El coraje y la culpa me comían por dentro.

\- ¡¿Cómo puedes...?!.- le decía pero me detuve. Estaba con la mirada baja mirando hacia el suelo.

\- ¿Qué?- me preguntó ella, su voz se entrecortaba.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ella no estaba en el estado para escuchar mis estúpidos sentimientos, levanté mi mirada y la dirigí hacia todo lo que tenía, tenía una intravenosa en su brazo, por llorar tanto. Cállate Haddock.

\- Es solo que, me duele. Me duele que me ames todavía... después de lo que te he hecho.- le contesté tratando de sonar tranquilo. Ella me miró y sus ojos se veían tristes, había hecho lo que yo quería hacer hasta ese momento. - Lo siento... yo...- le decía.

Su mano subió hasta mi rostro. Me detuve, sus manos se veían tan delicadas y hermosas, su mano subió a mi cabello y yo cerré mis ojos.

\- ¿Hace cuanto te teñiste el cabello Hipo?.- me preguntó.

Abrí mis ojos y la vi sonriendo débilmente, ella quería cambiar de tema.

\- No tiene mucho...- le respondí.

Lo enredó entre sus dedos y lo sacudió, se sentía tan bien. Me recargué en su mano, ella soltó una dulce risita. Abrí mis ojos y me acerqué a ella, tanto que podía sentir su respiración en mi rostro, hasta que nuestros labios hicieron conexión. Lentamente moví mis labios contra los de ella y ella hizo lo mismo.

La besé tratando de controlarme para no tomarla tan fuerte.

Tomé su rostro con mis manos y la besé con un poco de más ansias. Entonces me di cuenta de que su corazón latía más fuerte cuando escuché el pitido del electrocardiógrafo que estaba del otro lado.

Me separé de ella aún teniendo su rostro en mis manos, una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, no había sonreído en un buen rato y se sentía muy bien volver a hacerlo.

~ Narra Astrid~

Sentí que mi corazón estallaba de felicidad mientras me besaba. De repente, aquel molesto sonido comenzó a sonar, Hipo se apartó un poco sonriendo mirando la pantalla del electrocardiógrafo. Mi ritmo cardiaco se estaba volviendo loco, mi corazón latía con fuerzas.

La sonrisa de Hipo me hizo sonreírle al ver sus perfectos dientes brillar a la luz de la luna. Mi ritmo cardiaco comenzó a calmarse y de repente fruncí el ceño.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- me preguntó Hipo al verme.

\- Bueno, es que el sonido es algo molesto y...- me detuve para voltear a verlo.- alguien pudo haberlo escuchado, tal vez.

Hipo entendió a lo que me refería y se dirigió hacia la puerta, recargó su oído contra ésta y escuchó, contuvo la respiración, estúpido electrocardiógrafo, estúpido bip, bip, bip.

\- Hipo...- lo llamé.

Él me tendió su mano para hacerme entender que me detuviera por unos segundos, su rostro se arrugó como si se estuviera tratando de concentrar, lentamente se alejó de la puerta y caminó hacia mí.  
Hipo puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios diciéndome que no hablara.

\- Hay algunas enfermeras ahí afuera.- me susurró. - Vendrán a revisarte en un rato, debo irme.

En ese momento tomó mi rostro sobre sus manos y me besó tiernamente. Su rostro se veía triste, traté de no llorar, así que parpadeé y suspiré.

\- Te amo.- dijo de repente, me dio un beso de piquito y me abrazó.- Volveré mañana.

Y con eso último, soltó con delicadeza mis manos y se alejó. Me soltó la mano lentamente y me envió un beso al aire, se recargó en la puerta rápidamente, de nuevo. Luego me volvió a mirar, me sonrió y salió por la puerta. Escuché el sonido al cerrarse y en ese momento todo estuvo en silencio.

Miré hacia la silla donde Hipo había estado sentado hace unos minutos, volteé hacia la ventana y miré la luna.  
Minutos después, ya estaba dormida, cuando escuché al doctor y a la enfermera entrar, mantuve mis ojos cerrados mientras sentía que me inyectaban la jeringa intravenosa en mi brazo.


	50. Chapter 50

Capitulo 54.

~ Narra Hipo ~

Cerré la puerta del cuarto de Astrid. Los pasillos del hospital se iluminaban con la luz de los focos. Revisé el reloj en la pared y vi que era casi media noche.

Cuando salí, miré alrededor y escuché algo. Escuché un carrito (de los que usan en los hospitales para transportar cosas) que se dio la vuelta por mi izquierda, así que corrí a mi derecha. Traté de ser sigiloso y caminé por una esquina, me asomé y vi un conserje (portero o como le llamen) caminando por los basureros. Miré alrededor del pasillo en el que estaba y caminé lentamente.

Traté de no hacer ruido mientras daba la vuelta por otra esquina y me escondí detrás de un mostrador a tiempo. Un doctor pasó con una enfermera a su lado revisando unos papeles. Vi que se dirigían a la habitación de Astrid. Salí de detrás del mostrador y me dirigí hacia las escaleras, bajé 4 pisos en menos de 30 segundos y salí de repente por la puerta de la planta baja. Me puse la capucha de mi sudadera y seguí caminando.

Salí del hospital y me eché a correr rápido hacia los arbustos, me escondí en ellos y esperé a ver si alguien me seguía. Me estaba comenzando a alejar cuando de repente vi a un sujeto saliendo del hospital, iba vestido de negro y miró hacia su alrededor.

Me estaban siguiendo.

~ Narra Astrid ~

El doctor revisó algunas cosas y le habló a la enfermera diciéndole algo que al parecer sólo los médicos entienden. Pretendí estar dormida.

\- ¡Valla! Su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró mucho, revisa las otras gráficas.- dijo el Doctor.

Traté de no reírme por su comentario, finalmente me revisó mi hombro, traté de no hacer gestos mientras me limpiaba porque en verdad dolía. Finalmente el doctor se fue de la habitación, abrí los ojos y miré alrededor, todo era tan quieto y un poco espeluznante.

Quería que Hipo estuviera aquí, miré hacia afuera y vi que casi amanecía, suspiré y cerré mis ojos, deseando que Hipo volviera y me besara de nuevo.

~ Narra Hipo ~

Mientras veía al sujeto que caminaba hacia mí, me preparaba para saltar sobre él, pero en un segundo, vi que su rostro se volvía más claro. Se parecía a un...

De repente, sacó de su bolsillo un walkie talkie y se puso sus gafas obscuras. ¿FBI? Lo miré mientras se alejaba, me estaba siguiendo, me di la vuelta y me alejé de ése lugar. El sujeto se alejaba también y lo miré hasta que desapareció.

Corrí hacia la camioneta, entré en ella y me dirigí hacia el hotel más cercano. Se llamaba Hotel "Mar Rojo". Me estacioné y entré, me dirigí hacia la recepción, entré como si fuera dueño del lugar. Entré al elevador y subí hasta el sexto piso, llegué y caminé por un pasillo, mi tío me había dejado una habitación por aquí, la encontré, habitación F16. Saqué la tarjeta y la deslicé, había un botón, lo presioné y la puerta se abrió.

Entré y vi una mochila con ropa en la cama, le había dicho a mi tío todo sobre mi escape y las cosas que habían pasado.

Sorprendentemente, él me había ayudado.

Me metí a tomar una ducha y me relajé un poco, debe haber agentes de FBI buscándome. ¿Por qué? Traté de recordar alguna vez que hubiera fracasado en algo, pero nada vino a mi mente.

¿Qué hay de Astrid? ¿La encontrarían y se la llevarían?

Golpeé mi puño contra la pared, no me había podido enfocar en estos días.

Salí de ducharme y puse una toalla alrededor de mi cintura y me dirigí hacia mi habitación. Saqué una camiseta blanca, encontré también unos jeans casi de mi talla, metí la mano en los bolsillos y encontré algunas tarjetas de crédito. Había también ropa interior... valla mi tío había pensado en todo.

Me cambié y encendí la televisión, y ordené de cenar del piso de abajo.

"Entonces, ¿Dices que han habido homicidios en esta casa?" - Preguntó un reportero en la televisión.

Levanté la mirada y vi que era la casa de Drago.

"Hubo un total de 14 asesinatos en ésa casa. La policía cree que esto tiene algo que ver con la mafia"

Miré fijamente y vi algunos cuerpos cubiertos con mantas. Recuerdo cuando yo estaba bajo esas mantas.

Le bajé el volumen y ordené algo de pollo, arroz y ensalada. Esperé y miré por la ventana, estaba amaneciendo, el sol salía sobre las colinas y montañas.

De repente volví a la realidad cuando escuché un - Toc toc - a la puerta. La abrí y tomé mi comida y le di una propina al sujeto que la trajo. Cerré la puerta y caminé hacia una mesa y comencé a comer. Qué fácil sería encontrar a todos ésos bastardos haciendo este tipo de trabajo, me imaginé a mi mismo como un policía... me golpeé en el rostro.

Era demasiado, luego recordé una película que vi hace tiempo en mi casa, era sobre un criminal que se volvía un policía para robar un diamante, ésta vez, no había un diamante y no había manera de tener una vida normal.

* * *

 **…**

 **Estoy pensando en editar de nuevo la historia, resulta que aun hay un personaje todavía más malo (perdón por el spoiler) por lo que no se, si cambiar personajes, o seguir conservando la historia a como esta.**

 **En fin, gracias a todos por comentar, contestare los comentarios pronto (algún día) Gracias por leer.**


	51. Chapter 51

Capítulo 55

~ Narra Hipo ~

Caminé alrededor de mi habitación, seguía mirando hacia el cielo... necesitaba ver a Astrid. Tenía que.

Tomé el control remoto y lo tiré, no quería ver televisión. Luego me dirigí al baño y me miré en el espejo. Podía ver círculos obscuros alrededor de mis ojos, no había dormido nada porque sabía que no podía cerrar los ojos ni siquiera un segundo, ya no era seguro.

Mi cabello estaba bastante despeinado y mi rostro se veía muy pálido. Sacudí mi cabello y me di cuenta que ya podían verse algunas raíces caoba rojizo que comenzaban a aparecer. Tenía que teñirme otra vez.

Caminé hacia mi cama, saqué la mochila de debajo de la cama y la abrí, había escondido algunas pistolas ahí y el resto estaban en algún lugar, donde había escondido cosas toda mi vida.

Cargué mi pistola sabiendo que no podía tener más oportunidades de no ser visto de nuevo, me detuve y recordé al sujeto del FBI. ¿Me habrán delatado? Entonces mi memoria se dirigió hacia mi tío... ¿Pudo él haber hecho eso? De nuevo, no podía confiar ni creerle a nadie, nunca más.

Caminaba hacia el baño de nuevo cuando de repente se escuchó sonar el teléfono. Regresé y lo tomé, tratando de disfrazar mi voz.

\- ¿Hola?- contesté, trataba de hablar con acento español

\- Haddock, tu tiempo se acabó. No puedes seguir viviendo... tu noviecita llegará a su fin también..- dijo un sujeto. Me tensé, sintiendo mí sangre hervir.

\- ¿Ah sí? No creo que te moleste dónde estás, tal vez podríamos arreglar esto.

\- No sabes con quien estás tratando.- me contestó el hombre.

\- ¿Estás seguro, bastardo?- le dije, el hombre comenzó a reírse.

\- Oh Hipo... tu vida está por terminar.

En ese momento colgaron, me congelé en la misma posición en la que estaba, tiré el teléfono en la cama y tomé mi mochila y me la colgué al hombro. Tomé las llaves de mi camioneta y corrí bajando hacia el pasillo hacia las escaleras.

Corrí saliendo del edificio conduciendo mi camioneta a máxima velocidad. Ésa voz se me hacía tan familiar, conduje por Los ángeles y finalmente salí de la ciudad. Me estacioné y salí de la camioneta, rápidamente abrí la puerta trasera y bajé algunas de mis armas. Las cargué y las escondí en mi mochila.

Necesitaba un nuevo auto, pero más que nada, necesitaba llegar con Astrid.

~ Narra Astrid ~

Estaba profundamente dormida y de repente abrí mis ojos y vi que era medio día. Pensé en Hipo y en qué estaría haciendo, traté de mover mi cuerpo y finalmente lo pude hacer.

Mi hombro no me dolía tanto como ayer y eso me sorprendió, luego, mi sonrisa desapareció cuando recordé todas ésas jeringas en mi brazo.

Miré alrededor y escuché la puerta abrirse, giré rápido mi cabeza y vi al doctor entrar.

\- Que agradable es verla despierta Señorita Haddock.- me dijo.

Lo miré con curiosidad. ¿Qué había dicho? Entonces recordé que el tío de Hipo había dicho que yo era su hija para no levantar sospechas.

\- Tus radiografías me indican que te recuperarás más rápido de lo esperado ahora que lo más grave ya pasó.- continuó diciendo. Me miró y yo asentí, el doctor miró hacia su tabla e hizo algunas notas.- ¿Cómo te sientes?- me preguntó.

\- No lo sé, la intravenosa no me deja sentir nada.- le contesté.

\- Ok, eso no es tan malo. Vendré a revisarte luego, hablaré con tu padre.- y dicho eso salió por la puerta.

Me sentía tan incómoda con toda ésta mentira, miré alrededor y vi un libro sobre una pequeña mesa a un lado de mi cama.

Extendí mi brazo sano para alcanzarlo y lo tomé, leí el título y luego lo comencé a hojear.

De repente escuché de nuevo la puerta abrirse, bajé el libro y una enfermera entró con comida y me la dio.

\- Gracias.- le dije

Ella asintió y me sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta cuando salía. Tomé mi comida y comencé a comer, el pan y la sopa bajaban por mi garganta que, hasta ése momento me di cuenta que estaba bastante seca. Comí todo hasta que me acabé todo, volví a tomar el libro y vi una nota dentro de él.

Había una razón por la que no había visto ése libro antes, hice un lado los platos de mi comida y la abrí. La nota estaba escrita a mano y con tinta negra. La leí.

 **"Lo siento mucho, siento que tendrás que morir en éste lugar. Hipo no podrá salvarte ahora ni nunca."**

Mi mano temblaba y comencé a sentir de nuevo como si fuera a morir. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Ahora sí iba a morir?  
Presioné el botón que estaba a un lado mío para que una enfermera viniera.

~ Narra Hipo ~

Conduje hasta el hospital cuando de repente escuché una fuerte explosión.  
*¡BAMM!*  
Me detuve y vi un edificio volar a distancia. Ahí era donde yo había estado hace 4 minutos, el hotel llamado "Mar Rojo".  
En ese momento pisé el pedal apresurándome para llegar al hospital.

…

 **DRAMA DRAMA Y MAS DRAMA, hasta dan ganas de dejarlos hasta aquí con la duda, ¿ustedes que opinan?**

 **Pero han sido tan buenos conmigo, mejor publicare el siguiente de inmediato.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer, y comentar y sin recibir contestación… aun e.e 7u7**

* * *

 ***algunos minutos después de haber publicado este cap*  
okay, juro que esta es la ultima vez que les ago una tranza de estas, es solo que... no pude aguantar la tentación.**

 **Veré** **cuando les activo el cap 56... bye.**


	52. Chapter 52

**Disculpas a todos, me pasa todo el tiempo, gracias por avisar.**

CAPÍTULO 57

~ Narra Hipo ~

Conduje lo más rápido posible, abandonaría el carro, pero tenía que deshacerme de él primero.

Sentí mi corazón latir cada vez más fuerte, iba a salvar a Astrid así fuera lo último que haga. Sentí mi coraje hacerse más fuerte.

Ella ha estado al borde de muerte, y todo porque yo he estado ahí.

Entonces me di cuenta que quisiera o no, su vida siempre está en peligro, había contaminado su vida con mi presencia. Pisé el pedal más fuerte, escuchando el motor sonar.

Iba estar siempre al lado de Astrid, hasta que muera... y sé que eso no pasará pronto.

Giré en una esquina y conduje hacia el estacionamiento del hospital, apagué el motor y salí corriendo, corrí hacia el hospital.

Pronto llegué a las escaleras y corrí tan rápido como pude hasta arriba.

Mucha gente se me quedaba viendo pero para cuando me vieron yo ya me había ido de ahí. Llegué al piso donde estaba Astrid y corrí hacia su habitación, llegué hacia su puerta y la abrí.

Vi a Astrid presionando un botón, cerré la puerta detrás de mí e inmediatamente la ayudé a levantarse.

\- ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!- le dije.

Poco a poco le desconecté las jeringas y mangueras que estaban en su intravenosa y se las quité, Astrid estaba inmóvil en la cama. La miré y la abrasé. Ella sabía, y estaba asustada.

\- Tengo miedo.- me dijo.

Besé su cabello, olí su suave esencia y suspiré, ella absorbía todas mis fuerzas, poco a poco la solté.

\- Lo lograremos Astrid, te lo prometo.- le contesté.

Su mirada preocupada cambió de repente a una mirada con más seguridad. Se levantó de la cama y lentamente la ayudé a llegar a la silla donde estaba su ropa, comenzó a quitarse el camisón blanco que le habían dado.

Oh Dios, si no estuviéramos apurados... Dios mío es que era tan sexy. No podía dejar de mirar su cuerpo, traía puesto un brasier negro, la ayudé a ponerse una camisa. Hizo un gesto, le dolía, seguí ayudándola a vestirse. Sentía mis manos quemarse cada vez que tocaba su piel. Quería besarla y hacerla sentir todo lo que ciento por ella... pero no ahora.

La ayudé a atarse sus zapatos y en un instante arranqué la bolsa de suero y la aguja y la guardé en mi mochila, la necesitaría.

Rápidamente salimos hacia el pasillo del hospital, comenzamos a darnos prisa, íbamos de la mano. Llegamos a las escaleras, me detuve ya que yo sabía que Astrid aún estaba débil. Me colgué la mochila en el hombro y cargué a Astrid en mis brazos. Bajé todos los escalones rápidamente como si no trajera nada, golpeé la puerta y corrí con Astrid en mis brazos a través de las puertas del hospital.

Vi todo en cámara lenta mientras empujaba las puertas fuera de mi camino, había dado apenas algunos pasos cuando de repente sentí un destello por detrás, seguí corriendo, mientras cubría a Astrid con mis brazos.

~ Narra Astrid~

Vi a Hipo entrar corriendo a la habitación cuando estaba a punto de presionar el botón y corrió hacia mí cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Había venido por mí, como siempre lo hacía. Como la otra vez en el cementerio, o cuando estaba desangrándome en el piso de la casa de su hermano, cuando me di cuenta lo mucho que lo amaba.

Corrió hacia mi lado y yo estaba inmóvil en la cama. ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?

\- ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!- me dijo Hipo.

Con cuidado desconectó la aguja de la intravenosa en mi brazo y después me miró. Me miró a los ojos y se acercó hasta que me abrazó.

\- Tengo miedo.- le dije mientras me abrazaba.

Me besó mi cabello, hundiendo su rostro en él, sintiendo su piel sobre la mía.

\- Lo lograremos Astrid, te lo prometo.

Con eso último, me ayudó a levantarme y entendí lo que significaban sus palabras. Me levanté de la cama. Caminé lentamente hacia la silla y sentí sus brazos abrazarme mientras me ayudaba a caminar.

Me quité el camisón blanco y lentamente me puse una camisa mientras Hipo me ayudaba. Me puse unos jeans y Hipo me ayudaba a atarme mis converse.

Escondí la nota en mi bolsillo mientras Hipo guardaba la bolsa de suero en su mochila.

Tomó mi mano y salimos a los pasillos y comenzamos a correr por nuestras vidas. Llegamos a las escaleras y apenas me di cuenta cuando Hipo ya me tenía en sus brazos mientras corría bajando las escaleras. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora.

Hipo era fuerte, y rápido, empujó la puerta para abrirla mientras corría hacia la puerta principal. Finalmente salimos y sentí que Hipo corría aún más rápido mientras me cargaba en sus brazos.

En ese momento, sentí una explosión por detrás, vi a Hipo cerrar sus ojos con fuerza mientras corríamos alejándonos del hospital.

…

 **Les publicaría el siguiente capítulo pero tengo examen**

 **Resistan.**

 **Gracias por leer**


	53. Chapter 53

~ CAPÍTULO 58 ~

Hipo cerró sus ojos y cayó al suelo. Sentimos caer en unos arbustos altos y ásperos, hundí mi cara entre su pecho mientras sentía una brisa del viento por mi oreja.

De repente sentí que Hipo me movió un poco y me cubrió, protegiéndome por el impacto. Sentí mi cabello azotar contra mi cara y mi cuerpo temblar mientras sentía en mi pecho que me asfixiaba. Traté de respirar y sentí las manos de Hipo sobre mí, luego lo sentí presionar sus labios contra los míos. Lo sentí respirar en mí, y me di cuenta entonces que estaba haciéndome respirar de nuevo.

Segundos después, Hipo se separó lentamente de mí. Miré hacia arriba y vi una nube de humo negro, obscureciendo todo densamente.

Lentamente me levanté y miré hacia el hospital. Vi fuego en todo alrededor, no había nada más que bloques negros de lo que solía ser el hospital.

Miré hacia Hipo, no creyendo lo que estaba pasando. Hipo tenía marcas obscuras sobre su ropa y su cuerpo, me miré los brazos y estaba igual que él.

Me di cuenta de que mi respiración estaba muy pesada, sabiendo que el humo me causaba problemas para respirar, pero nada de eso me importaba. Solo me importaba el hecho de que muchas personas habían muerto bajo mi conocimiento. Miré mis manos, Hipo lentamente se levantaba y miró a nuestro alrededor. Sus ojos se posaron sobre mí y yo seguía mirando mis manos.

\- Astrid.- pronunció con dificultad mi nombre. Me tomó y me acercó a él para abrazarme.

\- ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?- Mi voz sonaba débil. Hipo no me respondió, levanté la mirada para ver su rostro lleno de tristeza. –Pudimos salvar muchas vidas.-

Hipo lentamente negó con su cabeza, sentí que mi garganta se hinchaba.

\- No había manera que pudiéramos hacer eso.- dijo él. Lentamente nos separamos un poco y escuché sirenas llegar a la ciudad. –Tenemos que detener esto antes de que se ponga peor.-

Me llevó a su camioneta, me estremecí cuando la vi. Era la misma camioneta donde Drago me había secuestrado, Hipo me apretó el brazo, tranquilizándome.

\- Es todo lo que tenemos, por el momento.- me dijo.

Entendí sus palabras y me subí al asiento del pasajero mientras Hipo se subía también y comenzaba a conducir antes de que algún policía llegara. Miré el hospital de nuevo, entendí que mi fin hubiera podido llegar de nuevo. Miré a Hipo y lo vi concentrado en la velocidad y en la carretera.

ÉL, solo ÉL era la razón por la que aún seguía caminando en este mundo, me estiré para alcanzar su mano, Hipo me miró y me dejó tomarla. La tomé con las dos manos, la llevé hacia mi rostro y la besé.

\- Yo...- comenzaba a decirle aún con mi voz débil. Entonces Hipo me acercó a él y me recargué en él.

\- Lo sé.- dijo antes de que prosiguiera. - sé cómo te sientes, como si no deberías estar viva, pero estas feliz y triste al mismo tiempo.- me apretó y me besó en la frente.

Fue como si hubiera leído mi mente, pronunció lo que yo no podía. De repente se detuvo, estábamos ya fuera de la ciudad, en una carretera vacía y solitaria frente a la costa.

Me hice a un lado lentamente, mientras Hipo tomaba su mochila y salía de la camioneta.

Salí también y lo vi sacando las placas del carro para después romperlas en pedazos. Se acercó a donde había una montaña de hojas y tierra, y sacó un encendedor. Vi cómo Hipo quemaba los pedazos de placas, lentamente los recogió y los tiró al río, ambos los vimos hundirse.

Caminé a un lado de él y entrelacé mi brazo con el suyo, ambos nos quedamos en silencio después de unos segundos.

\- Ahora a deshacerme del carro.- dijo Hipo.

Se metió a la camioneta y la encendió, la acercó a la orilla del agua y salió, después la empujó al rio viéndola flotar, casi hundiéndose.

Hipo sacó su encendedor y quemó un pedazo de tronco, lo tiró hacia el carro, continuó hundiéndose hasta que vimos sólo algunas burbujas en la superficie. Hipo se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia mí, su rostro se veía pasivo, no hacía ninguna expresión realmente.  
Presionó sus labios contra los míos mientras me abrazaba fuertemente, lentamente abrió sus ojos y me miró.

\- No sabes lo feliz que estoy de que estés aquí...- me dijo.

~... Y no en el hospital. ~ Pensé en mi mente, sabía que eso era lo que estaba pensando, suspiró y me sonrió débil. Comenzamos a caminar tomados de la mano hacia la carretera. 


	54. Chapter 54

~ CAPÍTULO 59 ~

~ Narra Toothless ~

Vi a los padres de Astrid hablar con los policías detrás de una puerta de vidrio.

Astrid había estado perdida por casi 3 días. Mis manos temblaban, miré hacia un lado y comencé a leer todos los folletos pegados a la pared de las personas perdidas.

Le había dicho a los policías todo lo que sabía y todo lo que pensaba que probablemente había pasado. Me tomó casi 1 hora para ser capaz de respirar bien fuera de una habitación llena de policías. Ellos me ponían nervioso sin razón alguna.

Sus padres estaban realmente preocupados, más que nunca. Casi podía sentirme en los zapatos del papá de Astrid.

Estaba sentado en la sala de espera con mi papá. Mis amigos estaban en mi casa con mi mamá y mi hermano, todos querían encontrarla, pero ninguno tanto como yo.

Recordaba muy bien cómo me colgaron una vez que contesté, algo en mi cabeza seguía diciéndome que ésa voz era la clave de todo y por eso me sonaba tan familiar. Casi di un brinco en mi asiento cuando vi que la puerta de la oficina se abrió.

La mamá de Astrid salió llorando y su esposo la trataba de consolar, abrazándola. Mi padre se levantó y yo hice lo mismo.

\- ¿Cómo les fue?- preguntó mi padre preocupado.

El señor Hofferson asintió con la cabeza.

\- Harán todo lo que puedan.- respondió.

Su esposa me miró y me sonrió con tristeza.

\- Te agradezco que estés aquí Toothless, si no hubiera sido por el hecho de que descubriste que mi hija se había ido, créeme que no sé qué hubiera pasado.- me dijo conteniendo las lágrimas.

Me tomó del hombro y me dio un tierno abrazo, cortésmente se lo regresé.  
El señor Hofferson me tendió su mano y yo la tomé sin importarme que las mías aún estaban temblando.

\- Gracias Toothless.- me dijo

Mi padre y yo seguimos al matrimonio Hofferson fuera del departamento de policías y fuimos hasta mi casa.

Seguía atrapado en mis propios pensamientos, lo que odiaba porque siempre me tenía pensando, odiaba estar así con mi propia mente, me vuelve loco.

Llegamos a mi casa y salimos del auto, entramos a la casa y vimos a todos sentados en la sala viendo las noticias. Mi hermano estaba sentado a un lado picando su comida, mis amigos se levantaron y nos siguieron hasta mi habitación, yo abrazaba a mi mama mientras íbamos.

La vida simplemente no puede hacerme esto.


	55. Chapter 55

CAPÍTULO 60

Ya habían pasado 3 días desde que había estado lejos de casa.

Hipo y yo nos habíamos ido destruyendo cualquier evidencia de la camioneta. Habíamos caminado de la mano hacia la estación del autobús que estaba cerca de la gasolinera. Nos cambiamos de ropa y nos aseamos un poco antes de tomar el autobús.

Hipo me dijo que tomaríamos un autobús a la casa de su tío y luego conseguiríamos un auto, estuve de acuerdo con él.

Recargué mi cabeza en su hombro mientras esperábamos que el autobús comenzara a conducir, el dolor en mi hombro comenzó a palpitar mi torrente sanguíneo usando toda la anestesia. Comenzó a dolerme y yo solo intenté relajarme, Hipo estaba alerta todo el tiempo, revisándome cada 5 segundos como un gato esperando a que el perro apareciera.

Me sentía segura mientras sentía que su cabeza se movía y revisaba si yo estaba bien, él me tocaba la cabeza de vez en cuando. Me estaba quedando dormida hasta que me susurró.

\- ¿cómo está tu hombro?- me dijo en voz baja.

Abrí mis ojos y le sonreí débilmente. Hipo extendió su mano y sacó su mochila, estaba a punto de sacar la bolsa de suero y la anestesia.

\- No Hipo, mi hombro puede esperar, aquí hay cámaras y no sé que pueda parecer...- le dije.

Hipo me miró y bajó su mochila, suspiró profundamente y miró hacia el conductor del autobús, quien estaba leyendo un mapa.

\- Tenemos que llegar pronto.- dijo Hipo con preocupación.

Recargué mi hombro contra él por un rato hasta que sentí el autobús moverse. Conté las veces que Hipo inhalaba y exhalaba, y trataba de que la mía sonara igual, ambos nos escuchábamos agitados.

De repente sentí que Hipo me sacudía un poquito, entonces me di cuenta de que me había quedado dormida.

Antes de que pudiera abrir mis ojos sentí un inmenso dolor que recorría todo mi cuerpo, presioné con fuerza mis labios y miré a Hipo. El me estaba mirando y me cargó en sus brazos mientras salíamos del autobús.

\- Aquí.- me indicó Hipo. Se colgó su mochila en su hombro y me cargó sin ningún esfuerzo como si fuera simplemente una caja vacía. - Mi tío nos recogerá en un rato.

Hipo se sentó en una banca conmigo y me di cuenta de que ya era de noche, Hipo miró alrededor mientras me acariciaba mi cabello.

\- Ya debería estar aquí.- exclamó Hipo algo pensativo. Luego miró hacia alrededor y no vio a nadie. - Algo no está bien.- continuó.

Rápidamente se levantó y caminó hacia una esquina, cerca de unos baños y me sentó en un banco. Hipo sacó de su mochila una pistola, la miró por un rato y la extendió hacia mí. Me congelé.

\- Solo por si a caso, por favor.- me dijo.

Miré a lo lejos mientras la tomaba. Sentí mis manos temblar mientras Hipo la ponía en mis manos, él sacó la suya de su mochila y la cargó.

\- Tenemos que irnos de aquí, podrían haber matado ya a mi tío Alvin.- dijo Hipo con voz débil. 


	56. Chapter 56

CAPÍTULO 61

~ Narra Hipo ~

Algo estaba mal. Primero, mi tío me recibía totalmente comprensivo, dándome todo lo que necesito. Un maniaco venía detrás de mí y Astrid y sabía dónde estábamos. Mi tío Alvin se fue...

Sentí que mi columna se congelaba hasta llegar a mi cráneo. Drago estaba muerto y todos trabajaban para él, entonces Drago trabajaba para...

\- Hipo... hay alguien caminando por el edificio.- me dijo Astrid interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

Regresé a la realidad y vi a Astrid mirándome a mí y al extraño que estaba por el edificio, traté de que el hombre no me viera y tomé a Astrid por la cintura, entré con ella al baño de mujeres de la gasolinera y nos metimos al más amplio, al que es especial para personas inválidas. Dejé la puerta abierta y me paré en la esquina.

Vacié mi mochila y un pequeño cuadrado negro con una luz roja apareció del fondo... un dispositivo de localización.

Astrid estaba sentada en el piso recargada contra la pared, parpadeó débilmente.

\- ¿Qué es eso?- me preguntó. Suspiré con enojo.

\- Un rastreador. ¡AGHHH!.- gruñí.

Ella se estremeció cuando lo tiré en el inodoro. Estaba a punto de tirarle a la cadena pero sabía que no era el momento indicado.

Me arrodillé junto a Astrid y tomé su mano. Su rostro se volvía cada vez más pálido.

\- Es hora de tu anestesia.- le dije. Abrí mi mochila, saqué la bolsa de suero y la jeringa.

\- Hipo, siento que te estoy atrasando.- me dijo con voz débil. Clavé la aguja en la vena de su brazo.

\- Nunca, Astrid. ¿Escuchaste? Nunca digas eso. Saqué la intravenosa de su brazo.- Te sentirás mejor en unos minutos.

Me levanté y caminé hacia la puerta, miré hacia afuera y no vi a nadie. Regresé por Astrid.

\- Ya sé quién está detrás de esto, detrás de Drago, detrás de todo. Pero primero, necesito que tires de la cadena al baño para que el rastreador se valla, te daré una señal.- le susurré a Astrid. Me di la vuelta de nuevo y traté de escuchar hacia afuera... nada. - Dispararé 3 veces al aire, ésa será la señal. Estaremos a salvo después.- Le dije. Ella me miraba anonadada.

\- ¿Quién está detrás de esto?- me preguntó curiosa. Tragué saliva.

\- Podemos hablar de eso después.- Le contesté, todo era silencio. - Solo haz lo que te diga ¿está bien?

Ella asintió. Me levanté lentamente y vi que Astrid tenía sus brazos en mi cintura, me senté con ella de nuevo.

\- Hipo... por favor regresa.- me decía entrecortadamente.

\- ¿Acaso no lo hago siempre?

Ella sonrió y yo me levanté, saqué mi pistola y me di la vuelta de nuevo hacia ella. La miré antes de salir, llegué a la entrada del baño y vi a un hombre caminando alrededor mirando todo detalladamente... secuaz del maniaco.

Rápidamente salí del baño y me fui gateando hasta los arbustos, estaba seguro que había más de ésos bastardos. Miré alrededor y vi un auto negro mal estacionado a distancia, enfrente de la gasolinera. Me arrastré y en un par de segundos ya estaba muy cerca a los pies de aquel tipo. Esperé a que se fuera de la vista del coche, silenciosamente me fui gateando lento.

Finalmente saqué mi navaja y salí de los arbustos, cubrí su boca y clavé la navaja en su cuello. Instantáneamente dejó de moverse y abrí una puerta, estaba obscuro adentro y al parecer tenía cosas del conserje. Lo tiré dentro y rápidamente corrí por los edificios y fui detrás del coche, que estaba aproximadamente a unos 50 metros de la gasolinera, y de Astrid, que seguía en el baño. Podía ver algunas sombras de personas dentro del carro. Me arrastré más cerca y clavé la navaja en los neumáticos traseros, me moví y le quité las placas sabiendo que no se darían cuenta.. Nadie iba a salir vivo de esto.

Rápidamente caí al piso cuando escuché la puerta trasera abrirse, dos hombres salieron a la escena donde habían visto por última vez a su acompañante, tenía solo unos minutos. Esperé a que se alejaran un poco.  
Rápidamente saqué mi encendedor y abrí el tanque de gas, me quité la camiseta quedándome solo con la que traía por debajo. Encendí mi camiseta y esperé a que el fuego se esparciera y cuando por fin se hacía más grande me fui corriendo a toda velocidad fuera del carro. Corrí hacia la pared donde había estado.

Los hombres dentro del auto apenas y se dieron cuenta de que su víctima... ósea yo, me estaba alejando rápidamente de ellos. Salieron del auto y en ese momento explotó, me cubrí y rápidamente miré hacia atrás y vi las piezas del auto quemadas y a los hombres muertos en el suelo.

Los otros dos hombres que habían salido antes ahora estaban corriendo hacia donde estaba su auto destrozado. Uno de ellos sacó un teléfono y en ese momento yo saqué mi pistola y le apunté a su rostro, le disparé en la nariz. Cayó al suelo disparando sangre de su rostro.

El otro hombre sacó su pistola mientras el otro caía al suelo, le disparé directo al corazón mientras él disparaba hacia el cielo, cayó al suelo agarrándose el pecho.

El gerente de la gasolinera que estaba cerca y sus trabajadores se veían asustados. No había dejado que me vieran, así que todo iba bien.

Disparé al aire tres veces al cielo, me di la vuelta y corrí hacia donde estaba Astrid. Corrí hacia el baño, llegué y la vi de pié a punto de salir, en cuanto entré se dejó caer sobre mí, me tambaleé un poco sorprendido ya que me abrazaba con muchas fuerzas. Sentí el calor de su cuerpo llegar a mi alma.

\- Te amo.- susurró ella.

\- Te amo también. - Le dije. Vi sus ojos tratando de encontrar algo de esperanza en los míos. - Tenemos que irnos de aquí antes de que la policía llegue.

Tomé mi mochila del suelo y vi que Astrid había metido en ella su bolsa de anestesia que ya tenía menos de la mitad.

\- También tenemos que conseguir más de eso.- le dije mientras señalaba la bolsa.

Sus mejillas ya no se veían tan pálidas, la tomé de la mano y salimos del baño. Llegamos a la puerta y rápidamente nos mezclamos con la multitud de gente que había afuera. Mucha gente estaba corriendo a ver la escena pero la policía los detuvo.

Me las arreglé para permanecer lejos de los policías mientras llegábamos a un auto estacionado lejos de todas aquellas personas.

Saqué mi navaja y la metí en el agujero donde se mete la llave del auto, en la puerta. Me tomó 2 minutos y finalmente se abrió. Abrí la puerta y le quité el seguro a la puerta del pasajero para que Astrid entrara. Se  
metió mientras yo miraba con cuidado el auto, lo encendí y comencé a alejarme de aquella escena, después volteé a ver y recordé algo... había olvidado deshacerme de las videocámaras que estaban en la gasolinera. 


End file.
